SAVED :COLLAB:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: Deidara is a refugee in Iwagakure, who is saved by a rouged shinobi, Uchiha Itachi. The two fall in love, and it seems like everything is perfect. Then Madara starts to interfere.
1. prologue

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**I am:**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein.  
**

**She is:**

**Deidara, Madara, Konan.**

**It is an ItaDei story, as the summary says, and also will have other pairings. Warning for rapes and lemons.**

**SAVED prologue**

There was a large explosion, and Deidara flinched. Ever since the war... Iwa had a part split off- the part with all the refugees. It was a dangerous place. The blonde hated it. There was constant bloody violence and murder... no one was safe. Even worse, the old man Tsuchikage hated them, him personally, and refused to help any of them. That's why they were sectioned. Because Deidara was one of the refugees himself. So, all the others hated him. Most of the other refugees would gang up on him and beat him, sometimes even rape him. It was a horrid life, and with little food or water, he had no chakra to defend himself. He was vulnerable. And he hated it, just the same as he hated Iwagakure and Konohagakure. He sensed an unusually strong chakra nearby... it certainly wasn't from one of the other refugees. He hid in between two buildings, hopping not to be noticed.

Itachi activated his sharingan, scanning his surroundings. He sensed someone's presence, and hoped it was not an enemy. Yes, he had the power and chakra for a fight, but he did not like battles. Even if sometimes they were needed, he tried his best to keep away and solve things with words. Now that war had ended, he certainly did not wish for another one. A plan was quickly formed in his head. This person did not have much chakra, so they probably were no threat. On the other hand, they could be hiding it and wanting to ambush him. Slowly, he walked towards an alley where his eyes fixed themselves. Soon, he saw four chakra centers, but all of them seemed blocked by something. All this surprised him, for he had not sensed more than one person, and this was certainly not a common situation. What had blocked these chakras?

Deidara pulled out a kunai, ready to fight. Well, he wasn't really ready, but he had to look like it. "Who are you, un?!" The blonde asked, trying to sound not as tired as he was. He couldn't fight... in the back of his mind he knew that. If he did, the seal would break, and he, along with a two mile radius, would explode.

Itachi's attention fell on a blond boy who had come to view, and he was surprised to see that it was this one person who held all four chakra centers. He quickly analyzed him, and knew the other was in no shape to fight. "I don't want to fight you, whoever you are." He answered, not really wanting to say his name yet.

Deidara narrowed his gaze on the brunette. "Why the hell should I trust you, un?!" He asked, not lowering his kunai.

"Because you are in no condition to fight me." Said Itachi, looking at the blond's body. He was covered in dirt and bruises, and for some reason Itachi felt bad for that. "Plus, your chakra is sealed, so you won't be able to fight anyway. And I don't want to hurt you, especially not in this condition."

Deidara's eyes widened. "What...? How can you know that my chakra is sealed?!"

"My eyes can see it." Said the Uchiha, approaching the blond. He looked deep into the other's visible eye, wanting him to see the Sharingan. He would not put him in a genjutsu; the action was only with the purpose of showing the power to the blond.

Deidara stared into the Uchiha's eyes. For some reason, he relaxed a bit, lowering the kunai without realizing it. "Itachi, ka? Boku wa... Deidara." The blonde said.

"Deidara..." Repeated Itachi in a whisper. He looked at Deidara, and saw the beautiful tone of light blue the blond had in his eyes. Without thinking, he moved closer to him and spoke again, words coming out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. "You have beautiful eyes."

Deidara blinked, confused. "I... what?" He frowned. "Eye. I can't use my left eye much..." He said, moving his bangs to the side, revealing bandages. "I got wounded in a fight. I lost most of my sight, un."

Itachi stepped forward and lifted one hand to touch the other's face, and examined he wound. "I think... I know someone who can help you with that. If you trust me enough to accept my help, that is." For some reason, unknown even to himself, he kept smiling while he said this. This person was definitely special, in some way, to make Uchiha Itachi act on impulse, smile and offer help all in one time.

Deidara closed his eyes. Something... something said that he should trust him, that with Itachi he would be safe. He looked up and the older boy, and nodded approvingly. "A-alright... un."

"Come with me... our camp is around an hour from here. Can you walk until there?" He asked, worried about Deidara's condition.

"Camp...?" The blonde blinked. He would never admit it, but he was nervous. "Ye-yeah, I can walk, un." He said, nodding.

Itachi sensed the blond's nervousness, but thought it was better leave it be. "My friend and I are taking care of the border. He can help your eye... at least, I think he can." He sighed softly. 'Taking care' was not the best way to say it, but they were actually there to stop any ninjas who attempted an attack on Iwa or Konoha. Strange thing to do, considering that Sasori was from Suna.

"It happened a while back... I hope he can do something, un." Deidara looked at the brunette. There was something different about him... Maybe it was the fact that he actually cared about him? Yeah, that must be it.

They started walking side by side, and each some minutes Itachi would look at Deidara. For a time, everything was quiet. Itachi tried to figure out how he would explain the situation to Sasori. He surely would not get away without having to explain, because it was not everyday that he took an Iwa into their camp. True, they were protecting both villages, but there was just a strange feeling about the Iwa people. They had no alliances with the Tsuchikage, nor with the Hokage, so even a Konoha citizen would not be seen in their camp very often. "Sasori-san is a very good medic-nin, and he also is an inventor... I'm almost certain he can do something about your eye."

The blonde nodded. "Okay, un." He followed the Uchiha, becoming silent. After about an hour and a half, they arrived.

"Sasori, are you here?" Called Itachi, opening the cloth used as a door to their tent. The red head looked up, and was surprised to see someone else with his friend. "Who's that, Itachi?" He asked, frowning. "And why is he here?" The Uchiha motioned for the blond to walk in before answering. "He's Deidara, and you can help him. I'll explain everything soon."

Deidara observed the much shorter red head. _'This guy's... a medic?'_

"What're you staring at, brat?" Asked Sasori, turning his attention to Deidara. "Sasori, manners, please. And Deidara's eye was damaged... we'd like you to give a look at it." Said Itachi, glaring at the red head. "Deidara, I'm sorry for his rudeness."

"It's... okay." Deidara said. He sat on the ground, looking at Itachi. He wasn't sure he could trust the redhead...

"Don't worry, Dei." Said Itachi, sitting down beside him. "Sasori is a good person, despite the first impressions he passes." He reached towards the blond and moved his bangs to the side, revealing the wound. "Can you do something about this?" He asked, looking at Sasori. The red head moved to kneel in front of the blond, and examined his eye in silence.

Deidara flinched. "Ouch!" His left eye was discolored, and there was a piece of metal still lodged in it.

"I'll have to operate this, there is metal to be removed. That won't help much of his vision... but it will stop the pain." Sasori seemed to think for a while, before continuing. "I think I can do something for your vision, but it'll take some time." He turned to Itachi, and was surprised to see a worried expression on his face.

Deidara swallowed nervously. "I... I don't know, un..."

Acting on impulse, Itachi reached for the blond's hand. "Don't worry, he is a very good medic. I'll be by your side, too." Now, there was definitely something wrong with the Uchiha. Sasori stared at him, never having seen that side of him.

Deidara jerked his hand away, then looked into the Uchiha's eyes, relaxing a bit. "S-sorry... Okay, un... I'll... go through with it."

"Alright... is tomorrow good for you? I need to prepare some things, and I think you might like some food and rest." Sasori stood up, reaching for a small bottle. "Take one of these after you eat, it'll help." With that, he went back to his work, completely ignoring the two of them. He hadn't even waited for Deidara's answer.

"To-tomorrow?!" Deidara blinked. This was all very sudden, and it was making him nervous. He looked at the bottle. "What... is this, anyway, un?"

"Ah, I'm sorry for him being like that. That is a powerful painkiller... one pill blocks any pain from the person's body for 24 hours." Itachi sighed softly, he didn't want Deidara to be scared. "If you prefer to operate another day... I can talk to him."

"N-no, it's okay..." The blonde took a deep breath. "What... happens after?"

"Well... it depends... if the surgery goes well and ends fast, the painkiller will still be active, so you won't have to worry about that. Also, this pill only has bad effects on the body is you use it in battle, there is no risk in this situation. But... about what he's going to do to get your vision back, I don't know..." Explained Itachi, looking down. Then, he remembered what Sasori had said. "Ah, I'm sorry... are you hungry?"

Deidara nodded. "Okay. And yeah, I haven't eaten much the last few months."

"Follow me..." Itachi got to his feet, and motioned to the door. "We have a tent where we keep the food, so here we can keep them apart from the medications."

The blonde stood, following the Uchiha. He felt a bit less nervous being alone with Itachi.

They entered the other tent, and Itachi reached for a box. He took out some bread and set it on the small table. Then, he opened a little refrigerator and took out some meat and cheese, along with some vegetables. "It'll be just a second until the meat is ready." He said, lighting a small fire and putting the meat on a small frying pan.

Deidara's stomach growled, and he nearly drooled at the smell of the food. "Itachi, un... Arigatou... Arigatou gosaimasu..."

Turning to the blond, Itachi smiled. "You're welcome, Deidara. I'm glad to be of some help." Soon, the meat was ready, and he prepared two sandwiches, knowing the blond was very hungry. "Here, I hope you like them."

"I'll like anything that's food, un!" The blonde said, eating quickly. "Mmm!! Oishii!"

Itachi sat down, looking at the blond. _'He's so cute...'_ Realizing his thought, Itachi felt like slapping himself. He refrained from doing so because he didn't want to scare Deidara. _'He really meant it when he said he hadn't eaten well in months...'_ Now that they were alone, and that the blond was distracted, Itachi took his time looking at him, taking in every feature of his. His long, blond hair, beautiful light blue eyes...

The blonde finished eating, giving a soft sigh. He looked up and noticed Itachi was staring at him. A light blush came across his face. "What... are you doing, un?"

Itachi didn't know what to say now that Deidara caught him staring. "I... couldn't help it, I'm sorry..." He sighed, hoping the blond would accept that explanation. _'At least I didn't just say he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen...'_ He thought, knowing it was true... but he couldn't just say it.

"Why... were you staring, un?"

"I... just..." Yes, he was in trouble. He didn't want to make the blond uncomfortable by saying that, but he wouldn't lie either. "You're... beautiful." He closed his eyes, not sure of how Deidara would react to his words.

The blush across Deidara's face grew darker. "I... um... Arigatou...:

Itachi opened his eyes and nodded, not knowing what to say. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Ah... are you still hungry?"

"N-no... I'm okay." He said, staring at Itachi. The way his black hair framed his face so perfectly... it was beautiful.

The Uchiha noticed Deidara's eyes on him, but thought it was fair he could be stared at... because he stared first, too. Not that he was an interesting person to see, at least he didn't think so. Instead, he just stood up, and took the plates to the sink, rinsing them before taking his seat once more.

"Itachi, un? Dai... daisuki...."

It was Itachi's turn to blush, and his cheeks became a very light shade of pink. "Ah... I... I like you, too..." He said, smiling softly. _'Why am I blushing? I just... yes, I like him and... but I shouldn't blush!'_ He thought, trying to get his cheeks back to their normal color.

Deidara went over to Itachi, sitting down in his lap. He nuzzled him, relaxing.

Itachi wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed his forehead, feeling happier than he had in some time. "Dei, you're so cute." He whispered, not entirely sure if he was doing the right thing. He had absolutely no experience with relationships, and didn't want to do anything wrong.

He blushed still, nuzzling the Uchiha. He felt so safe for once, a feeling he was not used to.

"You know... I'm not really... well, I have no experience with relationships..." He started, hoping he would get somewhere if he said it. "But I... I want to make you happy..." He stopped, not knowing exactly what to say. "I'm sorry if it's too forward to speak like this, I just really feel that way." Itachi paused, waiting for the blond's reaction.

Deidara looked up and smiled. "I've never had a relationship either, un."

Itachi felt relief in those words, and kissed Deidara's cheek softly. "Can I kiss you, Dei?" He asked, not wanting to do anything the other didn't want.

Though blushing, the blonde nodded.

Itachi slowly lowered his lips onto Deidara's, gently starting the kiss. He moved his lips softly against the others, wanting him to do the same.

The blonde moved his lips against the Uchihas gently, his arms going to his shoulders and gripping the Uchiha's shirt.

Itachi moved his arms, one came to the back of Deidara's head and buried itself in the blond strands, the other to his lower back, bringing their bodies closer in a soft movement. His lips instinctively parted, and he slowly licked Deidara's lower lip.

Deidara shuddered, a strange yet familiar feeling moving through his body. He parted his lips, breathing a little bit faster.

Gently, Itachi's tongue moved in between the blond's parted lips, slowly exploring the other's mouth. His eyes were closed, and he was completely involved in the kiss.

Deidara moaned softly, tightening his grip on the Uchiha's shirt. He closed his eyes, relaxing, and allowing Itachi to dominate his mouth.

Itachi was encouraged by Deidara's moan, and started moving his tongue against the blond's, wanting him to enjoy the kiss as much as Itachi himself.

Deidara moved his arms from Itachi's shoulders to around his neck. "Mhm..." He enjoyed this feeling, and the pleasure he got with it.

Itachi loved this feeling, the warmth from the other's body pressed against his and their tongues moving together... it was so good. But soon, he had to break the kiss for air. Opening his eyes, he looked at Deidara's face, and into his eyes... even if only one of those eyes could see him.

Deidara panted slightly, looking at the Uchiha and tilting his head slightly. "You're eyes.... they're beautiful..." He said, staring into the black. "They were red before... un."

"Thank you... yours are beautiful, too." Smiling slightly, he explained about his eyes. "Well... my eyes are naturally black. But I have the Kekkei-genkai of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan. That was the only reason I saw you in the alley... I could sense your presence, but without my Sharingan I wouldn't have seen you or your chakra." His hand went from Deidara's hair to his back while he spoke, and smiling he kissed the blond's cheek. "I can also use it for Genjutsu attacks, along with one Ninjutsu and one Jujutsu... I can also see much better, even a very high speed attack. But those eyes... the more I use them, the more I lose my sight. My Sharingan is not the normal level one... I can use that one, of course, but the Mangenkyou Sharingan is dangerous for me."

"Genjutsu..." The blonde whispered. "Your eyes... before now, they showed the same loneliness I've known... You don't have a family, do you?"

"They... died... by order of the Hokage..." Answered Itachi, lowering his eyes. "Since then... the only friend I had was Sasori... before today." He smiled.

"Oh...? I guess you could say the same happened to me... My only family was killed during an attack on Iwa by... Konoha, un." Deidara relaxed completely, nuzzling the Uchiha. "Ever since, I've been a refugee, un."

"I'm sorry..." Itachi whispered, not really knowing why. Maybe it was because he loved Konoha, even after what had happened, and they had been the cause of Deidara's suffering.

"No... Thank you, un... so much... You saved me from them, un. The other refugees would often gang up on me. They'd beat me and rape me, un... but I don't think that'll happen anymore."

"Dei... I won't let them hurt you again, I'll do everything I can to protect you. I promise." He pecked the blond's lips, smiling softly. "I want to see you smiling and happy."

Deidara smiled. "Thank you, un."

"And Dei... thank you, too."

Deidara didn't know what the Uchiha was thanking him for, but it made him happy. He nuzzled Itachi, relaxing.

"Ita-" Sasori stopped, looking at the two before him. He had come to talk about Deidara, but now he just stared at the couple, looking like a fish. "-chi..."

Deidara looked over to Sasori, blushing.

"I'm... sorry for interrupting, I'll be back later!" He practically shouted, running out of the tent. Itachi chuckled softly, shaking his head.

The blush on the blonde's face increased. After a moment, he started laughing. "Does he always look like a fish, un?"

"Only sometimes, when he's confused or discovers something." Replied Itachi, also laughing.

"Well, I would assume that he was pretty confused, un."

"And surprised, too... But I think it's for a good reason." Grinning, Itachi looked over at the cloth door. "He rarely apologizes for interrupting something, much less shouting."

The blonde smiled, chuckling

"But he's a good person..." Said the Uchiha, kissing Dei's forehead. "And he seems to be willing to help with your eye."

"I'm so grateful... for your help, and his."

"Are you still worried about the operation?" Asked Itachi, stroking the blond's hair.

"Y-yes...." Deidara admitted, holding onto Itachi tighter.

"It'll be alright." He assured the blond, knowing he'd be in good hands. "I'll be by your side, ok?"

Deidara nodded. "O-okay..."

"Dei, would you feel better if I asked Sasori to tell us about how he's going to help your vision?" Itachi hoped that would help, because he could easily get the red head to say it.

"Hai."

"Let's go talk to him... I'm sure he'll say it."

"Aa, okay."

"Let's go." Said Itachi, getting up, and lifting Deidara with him. He held the blond bridal style, and smiled. "Mind if I carry you?"

"It's okay..."

He walked out of the tent and to the other, where they found Sasori concentrated on his work. He helped Deidara back onto his feet, and walked towards the red head.

Deidara stood behind Itachi, watching the redhead.

"Sasori... can you tell us what you're going to use to help Dei's sight?" Itachi heard a sigh from Sasori, who turned around to look at them. "I've been working on this for some time... it's a special kind of scope, and it can increase a person's vision in much, and work as an eye camera. Now that Deidara showed up, I'm adapting it to what I saw of his face and eye, and also turning it into a substitute eye. After the surgery, when he's healed, I'll install it." Explained the medic, showing the scope that he was working on.

Deidara blinked. "It's... removable, though, right?"

"Yes, don't worry. You wouldn't like to sleep with a camera on your face, after all." Said Sasori, smiling.

Deidara sighed, relieved. "Thank you very much, Sasori-sama."

"Hey, just call me Sasori... there's no need for 'sama'. I'm glad I can help." Itachi smiled at Sasori's words, and nodded.

"Aa, thanks." The blonde smiled.

"No problem... now I'll go back to working on this." Sasori turned away and went back to his work, leaving both of them almost alone. "Dei... have you ever watched stars?"

"Yes. But.... not in a long time. Usually there's too much smoke, un."

"I want to show you a place." Said Itachi, holding his hand.

The blonde smiled. "Okay, un!"

Itachi lead the way out of the camp, and soon they could see a big crater in the ground. He lay down on the grass, motioning for Deidara to do the same. "Lie down and look up... here even with only half your vision, you can see the stars clearly."

Deidara lay next to the Uchiha, snuggling close. "It's beautiful, un..."

"Yes... I come here every night, when I'm not out of the camp. It's so relaxing, it makes me forget the problems for some time." Itachi pulled the blond close, and looked up at the constellations. "It's also fun to see what the stars form... like those..." He pointed to the left, where lots of stars formed a gigantic animal. "It looks like a dragon..."

"Oh? Yeah, it does, un... And that looks like a rabbit!"

"It does! And look, there's an angel!" Itachi chuckles softly. "Ah, it's much more fun doing this with you than alone."

Deidara laughed. "That one looks like a fish- or Sasori-san!"

Itachi laughed along, remembering Sasori's face. "Yes, it's a scorpion-fish!" He looked for more forms. "Look, a shooting star." He pointed. "Make a wish, Dei."

Deidara smiled, closing his eyes and made a wish. He wished that he and Itachi would be together forever.

Itachi did the same, wishing that Deidara would never again be hurt the way he had been before.

After not long, Deidara fell asleep next to Itachi.

_'How cute...'_ Thought the Uchiha, admiring the other's peaceful face. He lay there for a while, but when it started to get cold, he stood up and carried Deidara back to the camp, setting him down on his bed once he was there. Then he lay down beside the blond, hugging him.


	2. part 1

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara, Konan.**

**SAVED part 1**

Deidara woke up with a soft yawn. He blinked before realizing his entire body was numb. It was pretty frightening. He looked around, spotting Itachi and Sasori just outside the tent. He could barely make out what they were saying, but he tried.

"Itachi, you have to go! He's the leader, you can't just disobey like that!" Said Sasori, worried for his friend. Itachi just seemed to get even more angered. "No, I refuse to leave Deidara's side until he is completely healed from this surgery. I don't care what Pein says about this, I will not leave him." He argued, and took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Tell him to send someone else in my place." He finished, and both were silent, just looking at each other, as if communicating without words.

Deidara blinked. _'Leave...?'_ He didn't want Itachi to leave his side, but he sure didn't want to get in trouble either. He sat up, or well, tried to. He could barely move, but managed to groan loudly instead.

Hearing a noise, Itachi and Sasori rushed back into the tent, and the raven's eyes softened when he saw Deidara. He leaned down to kiss the blond's forehead, and immediately sensed something was wrong. "Dei, what is it?" He hoped it wasn't anything serious. _'Sasori said the operation went well...' _He though. No, it wasn't his eye, something else was bothering Deidara. _'Maybe that painkiller? He did forget to take it yesterday... he only had the pill this morning...'_

The blonde looked up into Itachi's obsidian eyes and relaxed. He still was a bit freaked out though because he couldn't move. He knew the medicine he'd taken earlier would kill the pain, but he didn't know that he'd be unable to move. Or was that the anesthesia?

When he didn't receive an answer, Itachi sat down and brought the blond into his arms, being overly careful not to hurt him. "I'll leave you two now... call if you need something." Said Sasori, deciding lunch tasted better than watching those two. Itachi just nodded, turning his attention back to Deidara.

Deidara closed his eyes again. He felt dizzy, and a bit nauseous. It was his bet that this would wear off soon. He hoped so... he didn't want to remain this way for an entire day.

As if guessing the blond's thoughts, Itachi whispered softly in his ear. "Don't worry, it'll go away soon." Then he kissed the top of Deidara's head and hugged him closer.

At this, Deidara relaxed completely. He remained in the brunette's arms for about an hour before he could speak normally. "I... tachi..."

"Yes, Dei?" Itachi looked into Deidara's eye, seeing as the other was covered in bandages, and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Aa... a little, un.... At least.... I can speak a bit." He said, managing a slight smile.

"I'm glad. Sasori said you'll be recovered in strength in around four hours, but you'll have to rest because of the eye's condition." Stoking the blond's hair, he felt less tense now. "I hope that scope of his can really recover your vision."

Deidara smiled, closing his right eye and sighing. "Mhm, me too... It.... feels good, un..."

Itachi smiled, his fingers moving through the silk soft hair Deidara had... _'I wonder how he kept it like this... after all he's been through.' _His smile saddened, but then he remembered he was here to help Deidara, and he was sure to do so. Even in such little time, Itachi felt strongly drawn to him.

"I'm so happy, un... to know that someone truly cares.... about my existence..." The blonde said, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

Itachi kissed his cheek, and whispered the one thing that his heart wanted, and with which he agreed. "And don't doubt the fact that I will always care, Dei."

Deidara looked up, another tear rolling down his soft face. "Itachi, un... Thank you... You saved me.... From everything. un."

"Dei... I did what my heart told me to." Itachi kissed the blond's lips softly, and pulled away to speak again. "And thank you, for saving me from myself."

The blonde smiled. "We're both saved, then... By each other, for each other, un." Deidara said, nuzzling his brunette. "I.... I l... love you...." He said, blushing.

"You know... I love you, too." Answered Itachi. "Dei, remember that angel form we saw while watching the stars?" He asked, one hand rubbing circles on the blond's back.

"Uh-huh. I remember, un." The blond said.

"It reminded me of you. So shining and beautiful, but for so long hidden behind clouds and smoke." Smiling, he kissed Deidara again. "My angel."

Deidara blushed, returning the kiss. "Oh, Itachi, un..." He nuzzled the brunette again.

"Hmm..." They lay in silence, sharing quick kisses once in a while. After some time, Itachi's lack of sleep started affecting him. He had slept very little, around three hours, but he couldn't sleep again since then. His eyelids started getting heavy, and he yawned. "Dei... let's sleep? I'm..." Another silent yawn interrupted him. "Tired..."

Deidara smiled. "Aa... So am I, un..."

Itachi shifted on the bed, getting into a comfortable position, and pulled Deidara to his chest. "Good... afternoon, Dei." Both chuckled softly, and that was the last thing Itachi remembered before slipping into his dream world.

Both slept a few hours and well into the evening. Deidara, however, awoke around midnight. He went outside, looking up at the sky. He jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. The next thing he knew, another hand was over his mouth, muffling his scream. He struggled, trying to break free. "Mmph!!"

It was only at sunrise when Itachi awoke, and he felt something... no, someone, was missing. He activated his Sharingan and searched the tent, then went outside. He found some marks on the grass, struggle marks. Someone had tried to fight against an attack, and their foot cut the grass, and mixed it with dirt. _'Deidara!'_ He ran back inside, shaking Sasori until the puppeteer was awake. "Someone... someone captured Dei!" He said, already preparing to fight. He grabbed some kunais, water, and dressed a black cloak adorned with some red clouds. "Let's go, get ready." Before Sasori could object, Itachi rushed outside and all he could do was follow.

Deidara sobbed. He was cold, weak, and scared. His captor had stripped him of his clothes, except for a blindfold so he couldn't see, and tied him to something... a bed perhaps? He was still weak overall, and couldn't defend himself let alone break the rope that bound his wrists. And even worse, he was in pain. The medicine had worn off, giving him a killer headache. All this combined; he thought he might actually die.

"So, my little prodigy actually caught something." A dark voice said. He stood against the wall, observing the much younger blonde boy. "An angel... but soon to be a broken angel to be tossed aside."

Itachi felt tired, his body was almost collapsing. Even so, he didn't stop. He was using his Mangenkyou Sharingan, and was using a special jutsu to sense any chakra in a three kilometer range. "Sasori, faster!" He called, seeing the red head way in back. _'And then I'm the impatient one...'_ Thought Sasori, speeding up his pace. _'But he has a point...'_

Deidara shivered. Something bad was going to happen... something _very_ bad. He felt two hands on his waist, and he squirmed. "What are you gonna do, un?!" Madara smirked. "Toys are only fun when you break them." He said.

Something in Itachi's mind went off, like if something terrible were about to happen_. 'No, no... I just... Dei... I'll find you, I promise!'_ He thought, somehow managing to speed up. After some time, he felt a very strong chakra, and he could tell it was from a cruel person, about to fulfill his sadistic wish. He knew it because he knew the person this chakra belonged to. _'Madara!'_ Quickly, he rushed in that direction, making Sasori look confused for a moment. When he finally understood, he did his best to reach the Uchiha.

Deidara screamed, feeling the other force himself on him. He felt as if he were being ripped in half. Tears streamed out of his eyes, making his left eye sting so much more. But this pain was only beginning... Madara was merciless, making the blonde scream even more. He longed for Itachi, wishing he would barge in and pull the other off of him.

Itachi's heart was pounding in his chest, he knew what Madara was able to do, and he knew Deidara was in trouble. He stopped suddenly, closing his eyes and concentrating on the chakra. It was below him, and to the east. Underground hideout was the only answer; so using Amaterasu, he opened a giant hole in the ground, until he saw a passage. Sasori jumped in, soon followed by the Uchiha.

"Itachi, how close?" Asked Sasori, now running beside him. The medic still couldn't feel the chakra, which told him it was not too close. "I'm not sure, but close... I think you'll be able to feel it soon." Was the answer, and in some minutes Sasori felt it. A terrible dark chakra, it was so... so cruel, so bloodthirsty. The next moment, they heard a loud scream, and immediately followed in the direction of the sound.

A louder scream escaped the blonde's lips as he felt the stronger man break him. He'd never been in so much pain before. The blindfold was wet from his tears, and blood.

Itachi kicked the door open, and immediately attacked Madara, knocking him off the blond. Sasori untied Deidara, and took off his blindfold. "Sasori, get him out of here!" Said the Uchiha, throwing a kick at Madara's face.

Madara caught Itachi's foot, yanking it hard and pulling him forward, then pinning him against the wall, Sharingan meeting Sharingan. Deidara clung to the red head, unable to move; it simply hurt too much. And he felt dizzy from the blood loss. He looked at Itachi, tears and blood streaming down his face. "Itachi, no!!" He was scared that if Itachi persisted, he might suffer the same fate.

Somehow, Itachi managed to shout again. "Sasori, get him out of here! I'll take care of this!" Then he concentrated on blocking Madara, and both stared at each other, a battle inside their heads to see who was the stronger. Itachi couldn't see the others now, so he did not notice the puppet that attacked Madara until said man was thrown back. "Saso-" The red head cut him off, glaring strongly at him. "Itachi, no. I'll help you in this fight!" Sasori himself hadn't moved, and he started treating the blond's wounds while still controlling his puppet.

Deidara watched in horror. Madara used Amaterasu on Sasori, narrowly missing the container of his heart, but the fire would surely spread. The one thing that could cause Sasori pain was to attack that container. He refocused his attention to Itachi, punching him in the face. "You need to be taught a few lessons, Itachi-kun."

Sasori quickly took out a scroll, and sealed the black fire in it. _'Damn it, that was close!'_ He thought, once again putting chakra strings on the puppet, which he had let down upon the attack. He also took out three more, and with those attacked the elder Uchiha. Itachi decided to stop arguing, and let Sasori do as he wanted. "What lessons, Madara? The ones you tried to 'teach' me some years ago?" He shouted, attacking with all he could. At the same time, Sasori's puppets attacked from other sides, and they surrounded Madara. "Now, you're the one who needs to be taught something. You can't just mess with human lives and hurt them like that."

Madara smirked. "It's a good thing I kept secrets from you. You can't do anything to me." He said, smirking. He vanished, reappearing behind Deidara, and grabbing the blonde by his hair. Deidara cried out, unable to even struggle.

"Dei!" Cried Itachi, running to help him. But he could, for a terrible pain shot up his leg and he fell. Looking down, he saw an enormous cut. _'How did I not notice that?'_ Even so, he got up and moved in Madara's direction, where Sasori's puppet was already preparing an attack from behind the elder. "Leave him alone, you monster!" He said, gathering chakra for another Amaterasu. _'I think this is the last one I can use...'_

"I wouldn't continue to use Mangenkyou, Itachi. You'll go blind." The older Uchiha warned, groping the blonde. Deidara shrieked, sobbing. "LET ME GO, UN!!"

"Shut up, Madara!" Said Itachi, aiming for Madara's head, while the puppet aimed for his heart with a poisoned blade.

Madara smirked, switching places with Itachi.

"Damn!" He shouted, seeing the puppet attacking. Fortunately, his Amaterasu hit the puppet before the blade pierced him, so he was safe. For now. His eyes were bleeding, and he only had one chance. One thing that not even Madara could fight against. "You... won't win."

"I-Itachi...!!" Deidara crawled over to Itachi, hugging his leg. He sobbed, trying to calm himself and failing. He was still in terrible pain, and worried about his friend. Madara smirked. "Take care, little weasel." The older Uchiha vanished.

_'Did he leave? Good... I didn't have to use... that.'_ Thought Itachi, smiling softly at Deidara. "Dei... I'll be alright..." He saw Sasori approaching them, medic kit in hand. "What about you...? I'm sorry, I couldn't be in time, I..." Itachi didn't really know what to say. _'It's all my fault! If I had noticed, and been faster... he would be fine! I couldn't do anything...'_

"Itachi.... It hurts..." The blonde sobbed, clinging tightly to the brunette's leg.

"Deidara... please, let me help." Said Sasori, kneeling down beside the blond. He formed a big mass of healing chakra, and the blue energy spread over Deidara's body, slowly healing the wounds. "This won't heal it completely... but it'll stop the bleeding and part of the pain. Here... take one of these." He gave Deidara one of those painkillers, and one to Itachi.

Deidara relaxed a bit, taking the painkiller. He still clung to Itachi's leg, not wanting to let go. Holding onto the brunette made him feel a bit better.

Itachi also took the pill, and he reached down with one hand to run his fingers through Deidara's hair. It was a bit painful for him, but soon the painkiller took effect. "Dei... I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

He closed his eyes, relaxing as the painkiller took effect. "Its okay, un... It wasn't your fault... He came out of nowhere."

Sasori smiled at them, soon finishing the healing jutsu on Deidara. He moved to Itachi, and did the same technique. He also bandaged the Uchiha's leg, applying some kind of liquid to it. "Done... you two can relax, I have some puppets that can take us back to the base... you won't have to walk." He said, summoning those and sealing the others, before setting both the Uchiha and the blond on one of the puppets.

Deidara still clung to the Uchiha tightly. He never wanted to let him go. He feared that if, even for just a moment, he let go of Itachi, he would be alone again. The blond buried his face in the black raven hair, nuzzling the back of Itachi's neck. He sighed, relaxing again. "Itachi, un..." He muttered.

Itachi wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. "Yes, Dei?" He asked, kissing the blond's cheek lightly.

Deidara leaned against the Uchiha. Before he could reply, he had fallen asleep.

Itachi smiled, the blond was so cute and loving. "I love you, Dei." He whispered, before closing his eyes and following Deidara into a deep, relaxed sleep.

Konan appeared out of pieces of paper in front of one of the tents. She entered, seeing Itachi asleep. What surprised her, though, was a blond sleeping in his arms. He looked only about two years younger than the Uchiha. The really surprising part was that Itachi seemed at peace. She smiled softly, gently shaking the Uchiha's shoulder. "Itachi-kun. Wake up."

Pein entered after her, not really having a good feeling about that blond in Itachi's arms. Not to mentioned he was also surprised. He looked around the tent, Sasori was nowhere to be seen. _'I'm starting an organization, and they already get in trouble...'_ He thought, not liking the idea of Itachi being involved with someone. It could be bad for 'Akatsuki'.

"Mm..." Groaned the Uchiha, slowly waking up. "Huh? Konan-san?" His eyes snapped open upon seeing the blue haired woman and the leader. "I... I'll be up in a second." He knew that it was impossible to get up without waking Deidara, at least not the way they were positioned on the bed now. So he leaned down and whispered in the blond's ear while shaking him softly. "Dei, wake up."

Deidara opened his visible eye, looking up at Itachi. "Huh? What?"

"And who is this?" Konan asked.

Itachi gently pulled Deidara up and sat, bringing the blond onto his lap. "Konan-san, Pein-san, this is Deidara. He is... my boyfriend." He wasn't sure about using that word, they had never really discussed what their relationship was... but they did love each other, so it counted. Right? "Ah, Deidara... Pein-san is the leader of Akatsuki." He could feel the orange haired man glaring at him. "And Konan-san is his girlfriend. If Pein permits, I'll tell you about the organization." He smirked, knowing Konan would do something. Or at least hoping, but she was always good at convincing Pein.

Konan looked over the blond, noticing the bandages over his left eye. She frowned, feeling bad for the young boy. "What happened?"

"He... was wounded in battle. And then, after Sasori operated him... Madara..." He trailed off, looking away from her. She and Pein knew what Madara had done to him, the torture and forced training... and other things. "Madara raped him... I..." He held tighter onto the blond, still being careful not to hurt him.

"Its okay, Ita-kun." Konan gave a gentle smile. "Deidara was it?"

"Aa... " The blond nodded. Konan looked at Pein, whispering in his ear. "Don't interfere with them. I can tell they need each other... the way we need each other." She told the orange haired man.

"I won't do anything... unless he causes trouble." He whispered back. "Well, it seems like we have a long talk ahead... I think you two have the right to eat something before, because we just entered and woke you up..." Pein was trying to be nice, he really was... even if it was weird for him to act like that. He usually was nice around Konan, when no one else was with them. Being nice to other people... was embarrassing.

Konan smiled. She knew it was hard for Pein to be nice to other people besides her, but he was trying. She nuzzled him. "Relax." She whispered.

He did relax slightly, hugging her. "Thanks." He whispered, being sure only Konan could hear him. For some reason, he smiled when he saw Itachi whispering something in Deidara's ear... he had to admit, what Konan said was right. And now he knew he wouldn't be able to take them apart even if the whole world wanted to.

"Dei, don't worry, ok? They're friends... Pein is just not used to being nice and all." Whispered Itachi, burying his face in the blond locks. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, un." The blond smiled. "The lady is nice, un.

Konan kissed Pein's cheek. "You're such a softie." She whispered.

Pein couldn't hold it. He knew he shouldn't do this, not in front of someone else, certainly not in front of someone who was not in Akatsuki. But he couldn't hold it. He blushed, his face bright red. Why did Konan have to do that in public?

"Then let's have some breakfast..." Itachi said this, and turned to Pein and Konan. He almost laughed at the sight of Pein's face, but managed to stop himself. "Would you two like to have breakfast with us?" He asked, smiling at them. Smiling was the closest to laughing he could do if he wanted to live.

Konan laughed softly. "You're so cute when you blush, Nagato." She whispered, smiling. "What do you think, love? Would you like to stay?"

Pein could swear his face was even redder now. He wished he had a mask, something to hide that color. Even so, he managed to answer. "Y-you choose, Konan."

"Oh? Well, I think it would be nice to stay, although I'm not sure how many more shades of red your face can achieve." She teased him.

Before Pein could answer, Itachi did. "Well, if you're going to stay... don't do anything on my bed. If you do something, please do it on Sasori's bed, and be sure to clean the sheets later." He said playfully, making Pein's blush change color again.

Deidara laughed. "Oh, wow, Itachi, un!" He said, catching his breath. Konan chuckled.

Itachi laughed along, and Pein wanted to dig a hole and bury himself. "Well, we're going to breakfast~! Are you sure you're not joining?" Asked the Uchiha, regaining his breath. Pein looked at Konan for an answer.

Konan nuzzled her lover, smiling at him. She wouldn't torture him any longer. "No, we're fine. But Ita-kun," she said, "No more skipping missions."

Itachi nodded, and answered normally. "It depends, Konan. This time Dei was just operated, and then that happened... if he needs me, I'll be by his side, understood?" Then he smiled. "But I'll do all the missions while he's ok, as long as you don't keep us apart all the time."

Konan smiled. "Ah, you two are just like us. Alright. I hope you recover quickly, Deidara-kun." She said. "Come, love." She smiled to Pein.

Deidara smiled, nuzzling the Uchiha. "Aishiteru, Ita."

"Aishiterumo, Dei." He answered, and they left for the meal. Sasori was in the kitchen, and they found a ready breakfast. He smiled and invited them to eat with him. "Thank you, Sasori." Said Itachi, sitting down. He motioned for Deidara to sit beside him.

Deidara smiled, sitting instead of next to the Uchiha, in his lap. He snuggled against the Uchiha, nuzzling him. He felt so safe.

Itachi chuckled softly, filling one bowel with fruit salad. "Here." He said, handing it to Deidara, before preparing his own bowel. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu, un!" He smiled, beginning to eat.

In some time, around fifteen minutes, Itachi had finished his meal. He set his bowel down on the table and whispered. "Gochisosama."

Deidara finished just after. "Gochisosama, un." He nuzzled the Uchiha.

Sasori shook his head, standing to wash the dishes. Usually that was Itachi's job, but he didn't want to bother the two. Soon, everything was done, and he sat down again. Then, Itachi spoke. "Pein and Konan are here."

Right then, Pein entered the kitchen. "Hello, Sasori." He turned his attention to the couple, and almost smiled. "Are you done? Ah, maybe Sasori-san would like to join us..."

Konan walked in behind Pein. Her hair was let loose of its usual bun, and she was without her cloak. Instead she wore a fishnet shirt and black pants with a blue robe over it. She smiled. "Did you both enjoy your breakfast, boys?" She asked Deidara and Itachi.

"Yes, Konan. You should see how good Sasori is at preparing meals." Said Itachi, chuckling softly. "And I think we're ready to talk... we should go into the other tent, kitchens are not a place for business matters." He smirked.

"Talk? Or...?" Konan laughed softly.

Deidara's face went red.

"Talk, Konan." Said Itachi, also laughing. "Well, let's go... and I hope you used Sasori's bed, not mine." He said, smirking.

"Yes, Ita." She replied.

Pein's face went red, and he stuttered. "W-we did nothing!" He tried to fake. Of course, he was not aware of one fact. Konan had been with her cloak on before, and now she was not. Not to mention her hair had been tied.

"What... Ewww... I'm making Kakuzu buy me a new mattress!!" Said Sasori, his face going purple.

Konan laughed at both of the males. She nuzzled her lover, licking his cheek playfully.

Deidara laughed, nuzzling Itachi.

"Poor Sasori." Laughed Itachi, seeing his friend's disgusted face. It was just too funny. "Well, what about our business? Let's go before we get into more jokes... or problems." He chuckled. "Sasori, are you coming with us?" All the red head could do was shake his head.

Pein nodded at Itachi, exiting the tent and waiting for the others to follow. It was just fair for Deidara to know about Akatsuki... and they had other business, too. _'Konan is getting too dangerous.'_ He thought, blushing again. How could she just act normally... about them doing that on someone else's bed, and then lick his cheek... and...

Konan followed quickly after Pein, latching onto his arm. "You need to relax." She said, nuzzling him affectionately.

Itachi followed right after them, smiling. He saw how Pein lowered his head, and could clearly imagine the color of his cheeks.

"How can I just relax? It's so embarrassing!" Whispered Pein, not wanting the others to hear him. He lowered his head. "And how can you just act normally about that?"

Konan laughed. "Because there's nothing wrong with it. How about I give you a massage when we get home?"

Deidara laughed, nuzzling the Uchiha. "They're too funny, un."

"I... ok..." Answered Pein, lifting his head again as they entered the tent. There, he sat down on the floor. _'They could've gotten some chairs for this place...'_ He thought, seeing as all the seats there were cushions, and the only chair was Sasori's, for his desk.

"They are." Said Itachi, suddenly picking the blond up. He was extremely careful not to hurt him, and only to surprise him.

Konan smiled, sitting in Pein's lap.

Deidara laughed, smiling. He nuzzled the Uchiha, feeling happy.

Itachi sat down, Deidara in his lap. He held the blond close, and nodded at Pein. "Dei... are you going to keep this information secret? It's very important." Asked Itachi, a serious but gentle tone in his voice.

"Hai. I promise, un."

"Good. Pein, you start."

Itachi smiled and signaled for Pein to talk. "Deidara... Itachi and Sasori are part of an organization called Akatsuki, as are Konan and I. I am the leader and starter of this project. We have another two members, Kisame and Kakuzu, and we are waiting for the confirmation of another, Zetsu." He paused, waiting for Deidara's reaction. He still had much to say, but he wanted the blond to take one information at each time.

"Aa, okay, un. What's the point of it all?"

"We want to stop these useless wars... on the last one, we lost one member, Orochimaru. He died against some unknown enemy, all we found was blood and his ring. Each member has a ring, and never on the same finger as another member. It is important, for it gives said member the position at the Stone Giant. One day, I will explain further into that matter." Pein paused for breath. "Each member has unique powers, like Sasori's immortality and amazing chakra control, and the ability to make a human into a puppet. Itachi's Sharingan, too. I assume he told you about it."

"Aa. Um... what are others' powers?"

"Well... Kisame is... strong. And very good with water jutsus and sword yielding. Kakuzu has five hearts and controls some creepy threads that come out of his body. Zetsu can divide his body in half, transport himself through nature and... eat people." Pein finished with a shiver. Not quite finished, actually. "And Konan can control paper, become paper and things like that... one good advice is not to anger her."

Konan rolled her eyes, smiling. "Is there anything in particular you can do, Dei?"

Deidara glanced at his hands. "... Ano..."

Itachi followed Deidara's gaze. "Dei?" He could feel the other's tension, and was worried. "Does that have to do with... the chakra centers you have?" Pein's attention couldn't have gotten stronger. Itachi did not use plural unless he meant it.

"I, um, yes..." He removed the bandages around his palms. "I... have mouths on my hands."

Konan got up, going over to the blond. She took his hands in hers and looked at him calmly. "Don't be so scared. None of us will judge you for your Kekkei-Genkai. I promise."

Itachi also smiled, kissing Deidara's cheek. "Konan is right." He activated his Sharingan, and looked at the mouths. "Each of your hand mouths had its own chakra center... but that makes it three. Dei, and what about the fourth one, on your chest?" Asked the Uchiha, making his eyes go back to normal.

Pein looked shocked. "Four chakra centers? That's incredible! But why can't I feel you chakra? Konan, can you?"

"No, I can't." She said.

"Because... There's a chakra seal on my chest, un. If it's released...." He took a deep breath. "I'll die, un."

Itachi pecked his lips. "Dei... why didn't you tell me? And... you said there's a seal on your chest, but does it block all your chakra? Or is there more than one?" Pein was also curious, but Itachi had asked the questions first.

"It only blocks the chakra on that fourth mouth, un. Otherwise, my chakra's just extremely low. I haven't been training in a long time."

"That means your other chakra centers naturally blocked themselves." Said Pein, also walking over to him. "I can unlock them, and keep your seal intact. But it'll require time and preparing. Also... something tells me there's lots of chakra in those centers." Then he asked a question that was bothering him. "And... what ability do those hands give you?" He just hope he wouldn't get an answer like Konan's... that would be embarrassing.

"I bet he could-"

"I can make Kibaku Nendo." Deidara interrupted her, knowing whatever she was going to say, it would have been perverted.


	3. part 2

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Seishi.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara, Konan.**

**SAVED part 2**

"That is very interesting..." Said Pein, looking at the hand mouths. "Deidara, depending on your chakra level, we can probably make you a member of Akatsuki. Do you want me to open your chakra centers?" He asked, hoping this would be another good point for his organization.

"Pein... are you sure?" Started Itachi, but he thought Deidara should decide this. "Dei?"

Deidara nodded, a serious look on his face. "Yes. I... want to become a shinobi again, un."

"It will be painful though... are you sure?" Konan asked, concerned.

"I'm sure, un. My purpose... is to fight, using my art, un."

"As soon as I'm recovered, if possible... Onegai, un." Deidara asked. "I hate feeling vulnerable...."

"Don't rush it, hun." Konan warned. "Pein, what do you think?"

"In a week, probably... I assume you would want to do something about your eye first, it must be hard to fight with only one. I can think Sasori is planning to use his scope project on you... am I right? That requires installing, even if it's removable. It has to fit with your eye. I think that's all I can say about it, it's what I know." Said Pein. "Also, I need time to prepare." Then, he was silent.

"... Hai." The blond nodded. He wanted to regain his strength, and most of all, he wanted to show Itachi his art.

"Dei, how is your eye?" Asked Itachi, concerned. He was happy, now Deidara would be able to see and fight, but he couldn't help feeling worried. It had been one week already, Sasori said that in three days the scope would be done.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, un. Sasori-san said that tomorrow we can remove the bandages for good. It should be completely healed, un." The blond said, giving the Uchiha a gentle kiss. "No worries, koi, un."

"That's good." Itachi rested his forehead on Deidara's shoulder. "I hope the scope works... I want you to be able to see again, with normal vision." They were so concentrated on each other, they didn't even notice what Pein and Konan were saying.

"Konan... I haven't done this in a long time, it's dangerous." Said Pein, worried.

"I want to be able to see you more clearly, un." The blond smiled, relaxing.

"Do your best, love. Look at him... the benefits outweigh the risk here." Konan said calmly.

"You're right." He answered. "I think we should give those two some privacy. Let's go outside?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"You will, Dei." Answered Itachi. Konan and Pein had left the tent, but they hadn't noticed_. 'I wonder what'll happen when my vision fails me...'_ He thought. It would be terrible, not being able to see the one he loved or his friends...

"What about you, un? After that fight, you got really dizzy and kept tripping over things. Is that normal?"

"I... remember what I said about the Sharingan? So... each time I fight with it, I lose more of my vision. It is a slow process, but it affects me quickly. This may seem contradicting... but it happens in an odd way. I lose some of my vision right after the fight, but then it returns... that is just to show me what'll happen soon." Answered Itachi. "I... I want to keep seeing, Dei. I don't want your face to be just in my memory... I want to see the changes, and I want to see what you see. I... don't want to be in the dark, Dei." He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't want to show them. He didn't want Deidara to see him as weak.

"So... eventually you'll go blind, un?" The blond asked worriedly. "You shouldn't use your Sharingan like that if it hurts you..."

"I... I need to use it, Dei. On missions and... Madara would have just hurt you more if I didn't use it this time..." He answered, finally letting his tears fall.

Deidara frowned, wiping away the brunette's tears. "Only use it... if your life depends on it. Promise me, un." He pleaded.

"Dei..." Itachi wanted to argue, he wanted to find another point, but he didn't want to go blind. "Y-you... you're my life, Dei."

"And you're mine... I don't want to see you sad, un. Not ever." The blond said, nuzzling him.

"Dei... I can't promise not to use it much, because we have very dangerous missions... but I promise I'll be careful not to overuse it, ok?" Said Itachi, claiming Deidara's lips in a gentle kiss.

Deidara returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. "Okay, un..."

Itachi relaxed, deepening the kiss and pushing the blond down onto the cushioned floor.

Deidara looked up at Itachi, giving a gentle smile. He kissed the Uchiha, playing with the raven hair.

When the kiss was broken, Itachi returned the smile. "You're beautiful, angel."

"Aishiteru, Itachi."

"Aa, Aishiterumo, Dei-chan." Whispered the Uchiha. "I would never, ever, wish for someone else. You're the only one that caught my heart."

Deidara smiled, nuzzling the brunette.

"You know..." Itachi paused, kissing the blond's forehead tenderly. "You're the first person to actually make me care this much."

The blond smiled. "Un? You're the first person to make me care PERIOD." He chuckled. "I'm so glad tomorrow we can take off the bandages, un."

"Yes... if your eye is healed all we have to do is wait for Sasori to finish the scope." The Uchiha pecked the blond's lips. "He said something about a surprise, too."

He nested his face in Itachi's neck, breathing in the scent of his soft skin. "A surprise, ka? I wonder... un."

"When it comes to Sasori and surprises, you never know what'll happen." Itachi licked Deidara's cheek, smiling softly.

Deidara giggled a bit, blushing slightly. _'And as soon as I'm healed, un...'_ His face got redder with the thought.

"Dei?" Itachi saw how red the blond's face was, and it was absolutely cute.

"Un? Nani?" The blond stared up at his boyfriend, still blushing.

Itachi touched his lips to the other's forehead, wanting to check his temperature, just in case. Nothing wrong there. "Your face..." He kissed Deidara's lips. "Is adorably red now."

Such a comment only made the artist's cheeks an entirely new shade. "I-i-it is, un?!"

"Yes..." Another kiss. "But you're so cute, Dei." He stroked Deidara's cheek, feeling the heat under his palm. Why the blond was blushing so much in the beginning was a mystery to him.

"O-oh..." Deidara focused on the kiss, trying to force those evil thoughts out of his mind. But they only increased, and he felt a heat in his lower regions, making his blush that much worse.

Well, forget the earlier comment. Now Itachi knew, and could feel, why Deidara was blushing. "Dei, I think you have a problem..." He said in a seductive tone. He knew they couldn't do anything serious yet, but playing a bit wouldn't hurt him.

Deidara looked away, a bit embarrassed to have gotten to this state so easily. "I-I.. ano..."

"Shh, it's ok... I can help you with it, if you want me to..." The Uchiha claimed the blond's lips with his, looking into the light blue eye of his boyfriend before closing his own eyes.

"Mhm..." He looked up at the brunette before nodding. "Aa, okay, un."

Itachi kissed Deidara's lips, and moved down to his neck, placing butterfly kisses here and there. "I know we can't go all the way yet, but can we play a bit?" To show his point, he began sucking lightly on the flesh of the blond's neck, and his hands moved to lift his shirt.

The blond gave a soft moan. "Nn... yeah, un..." Never had he been touched so gentle by anyone before, so he figured he could definitely trust Itachi this way, too.

"Nervous?" Asked the Uchiha, making his breath hit the wet point on Deidara's neck.

"A... little, un." He said, being completely honest. "I'm not used to this... demo... I trust you, Itachi, un..."

"I'm glad to hear that..." Itachi smiled, finally managing to free Deidara of his shirt. His hands traced over his chest, stopping on each nipple and rubbing softly, then gently tracing over the mouth.

Deidara relaxed a bit, giving a soft mewl. Then, he got an idea. He looked down at his hands, smirking.

Itachi closed his eyes and licked over Deidara's chest mouth, then the nipples and moved down. But when he looked up, he was surprised. A very delightful surprise, he can say.

Deidara lifted his right hand, taking the mouth of his palm into his own mouth. Yes, he was indeed making out with his hand in a very teasing way.

Itachi could just stare at the beautiful blond before him, teasing and sexy, and all his. But he couldn't move right, not until he was satisfied with the sight of Deidara's tongues battling against each other. So he lifted Deidara's other hand to his own mouth, and licked it, before kissing it deeply.

A muffled moan escaped the artist's mouth (the normal one) as he instructed his left hand to return the Uchiha's kiss. Two kisses at once, both heated, brought on an amazing sensation.

While Itachi admired the scene and kissed Deidara, his hands wandered over the blond's body, moving up and down his sides, teasing his nipples, massaging his shoulders, doing the best to make the other feel good.

Another soft, but still muffled, moan entered the room. The blond enjoyed this a lot, his Itachi touching him like this. It was a pleasant feeling.

With a last lick, Itachi broke the kiss, moving back to Deidara's neck. His hands worked on unbuttoning the black pants his uke was wearing.

Deidara ran his hand through his seme's raven hair, loving the softness.

Itachi moaned lowly, feeling Deidara's fingers in his hair was good. He finally finished unbuttoning the blond's pants, and slowly pulled them down, pulling the boxers with him.

Deidara blushed, knowing that the other was looking at him _there_.

Itachi's dark eyes scanned the blond's body, admiring each curve. "Beautiful, Dei." He slowly lowered his head, and licked just above where the blond needed him to.

H e moaned, squirming a little bit. "I-Itachiiii!" He whined.

Deidara gasped, moaning loudly. He gripped the Uchiha's hair, running his fingers through the raven locks.

Itachi pulled away, and blew cold air onto Deidara's member. Liking the reaction he got, he did it again, before licking up and down his cock.

The blond gasped, louder, moaning again. He arched his back, panting slightly.

The Uchiha loved seeing Deidara like this, moaning for _him_. He took him in his mouth again, slowly massaging with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks, doing his best to please his beautiful uke.

Deidara nearly screamed in pleasure, tugging gently at the Uchiha's hair. He could hardly breathe, but it felt so wonderful.

If his mouth weren't occupied otherwise, Itachi could have smirked. A thought occurred to him at that moment, what would the blond's reaction be if he swallowed around his member... Wanting to find out, he did exactly that.

Deidara cried out from the intense pleasure, squirming around.

Itachi admired Deidara's reaction, all the while hollowing his cheeks to please him. His Dei-chan was such a cute uke...

Deidara fell back, panting heavily now. He could feel the pleasure building extremely fast now, and was getting closer to his limit.

Itachi knew Deidara was close, so he repeated the action of swallowing around his cock.

A slight scream escaped from the blond's mouth as he reached climax, releasing into the Uchiha's mouth. After, he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Itachi pulled back and swallowed what was in his mouth, then searched for a clean towel. With that he cleaned Deidara's body. Setting it down, he hugged the blond and kissed him.

Deidara nuzzled the Uchiha, falling asleep almost immediately from exhaustion.

Itachi smiled, and dressed Deidara. He set the blond on the bed and went to a private place so he could take care of his own problem.

Konan walked, her arm hooked around Pein's, passed one of the tents. She stopped abruptly, hearing a sound. She couldn't quite place it. "Pein, wait... did you hear that? What was it?"

Pein's face was bright red, that was a moan... coming from a familiar voice, from a familiar tent, from a tent where two males were... his head formed unwanted images, and he shook it to get the out.

The blue haired woman continued to listen. She heard it again, much louder. Oh yes, definitely a moan. She blushed, recognizing the voice's owner to be Deidara.

Pein's blush increased and he started to walk forward, wanting to leave. He caught Konan's arm, pulling her away from the tent.

"-!! Hey, wait!" Konan freed her arm, hurrying back. "I want to listen!"

"Konan, that- God knows _what_ those two are doing... Just thinking that they may b-be... ahh, it's disgusting!" He looked at his girlfriend, who seemed reluctant to leave her place. "Thankfully that is the only... gay... couple in the organization." He finished in his head. _'I couldn't stand more... not to mention Konan in that fangirl state.'_

"I wouldn't mind more... free porn." The female admitted, listening eagerly through the tent.

"Konan, this is disgusting! They... they're both males!" Said Pein, careful to keep his voice low enough for the two in the tent not to notice.

"But that's what makes it so hot! You're not gay, and not a girl, so you wouldn't understand it." She smirked, as another, much louder moan was heard.

"You didn't mind me not being gay, or a girl, when we were in bed."

Konan's face went red. "N-n-no, I don't _mind it_, I'm just saying... Gay sex is hot to watch."

Pein knew he had almost won, but he made Konan blush. That was enough... and he wouldn't dare to say something worse than what he just had, for he knew his face was even redder than hers. She just didn't see it, because she was concentrated on her own business.

Konan listened a few moments before she herself had a tingling feeling down there... "Pein.... omae no chinchin wa oishii.... can I have some to eat?" She smirked at him, getting up and slowly moving towards him. She knew talking about that part of him directly would be plenty for her to take control of him.

Pein blushed again, letting Konan drag him into another tent. Dear, why couldn't he resist?

Konan dragged Pein into Sasori's tent again, pushing him to sit on the puppeteer's bed and sitting on his lap in a straddle.

Pein blushed, but his hands went to her hips and he pulled her into a kiss.

Konan returned the kiss, running her hand through the orange hair.

He started to get involved, and while one hand remained on her hip, he slid the other under her shirt.

Konan licked and nibbled at one of his lip piercings.

"Konan..." He whispered, melting completely under her. It was usually like this, she was the dominant one in the relationship.

She removed him of his shirt, her hands tracing the chest, especially the piercings. She tugged at his lip piercing gently, smirking a bit.

Pein moaned, arching into her touch. He felt a very small tinge of pain on his lip, but being who he is, enjoyed the feeling. He started working on removing her shirt, admiring each curve of her body.

Konan bit at his lip, licking it seductively. She pushed him down, sitting on his waist.

He could feel her body brushing against his private area, and he could feel the friction through his pants. He moaned again, and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Konan loved to hear her lover moan. She loved knowing that she was enough to please him. It made her happy. She grounded her waist against his groin, teasing him while returning the kiss.

Pein whimpered into her mouth, wanting more.

Konan smirked, rubbing against him harder, but not enough to satisfy him.

He broke the kiss for air, and bucked his hips. "Nnh... Konan... please..."

She smiled devilishly. "You're such an uke... I love it." She taunted him. She removed his pants, licking the tip of his length slowly.

He threw his head to the side, trying to buck his hips for more. "Hah... stop... teasing." He moaned again.

"But that's half the fun..." She said, chuckling. She pulled him on top of her, licking his neck. "Go ahead..."

Pein smirked. She could be dominant most of the time, but now he was the one to do the teasing. He slowly removed her bra and licked her chest, stopping to suck lightly on her nipples.

She moaned softly. "And you tell ME not to tease? Yarou..."

He pulled away and blew softly on the wet area. "Payback..." He whispered, licking and nibbling on her neck.

She gasped slightly. "Aah..."

He smirked, and slowly removed her pants.

Konan bit at his neck, an attempt to hurry him up.

Deciding it was a win-win situation, he finished undressing her, then changed positions again, so she would take control.

She licked down his chest and took him into her mouth.

He moaned, arching his back and bucking his hips upward. "K-Konan!"

She hollowed her cheeks, making sure to please the other. She wondered just how long until he begged her to let him put it in.

"Konan! Please..." He asked, beads of sweat starting to run from his forehead. "Please, more!" He hated to beg like this, but he needed it. He needed more, now.

She made a gentle humming sound to tease him more, swallowing around his length.

"Konan, please... don't tease... d-do it..." He managed to gasp out, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Konan smirked, licking the tip. "Alright, love." She pulled him on top of her, looking up at him with a coy smile.

Pein looked at her, eyes clouded with lust, and kissed her, grabbing her hips. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in.

A soft gasp escaped her lips. She relaxed, wrapping herself around Pein and returning the kiss fiercely.

He pulled out slowly, teasing her, but his next thrust was fast. He repeated the action, still lip-locked with her.

Meanwhile, Sasori was peacefully walking towards his tent, wanting to rest before he went... back... to... work. "What the FUCK?!" He stared at the scene in front of him, eyes as wide as telescopes.

Konan blinked, looking over at the puppeteer. "Do you mind...? We're a bit busy."

Pein was frozen. He just couldn't move, at all. His face was even redder than before, and he couldn't find anything to say. This was embarrassing, definitely.

"You two... my bed... sex... Eww!" Said Sasori, covering his eyes. "OUT!"

"Dear... oh, just damn it! Get your own tent!" He shouted, storming out. Leaders or not, they did not have the right to have sex... on his bed. Or in his tent, for that matter. So he headed to Itachi's tent, and was surprised to see the weasel and the blond asleep. "Oh, well." He muttered, lying down on a small bed.

Konan sighed. "Keep going..."

Pein spent another moment in shock, but soon did as he was told. He resumed his previous movements, kissing her again, one of his hands caressing her breasts.

She moaned softly, a hand playing with his hair.

He smirked, holding her hips with his other hand and speeding up his movements. He moaned while he did this, biting his lower lip.

A louder moan escaped her lips, and she threw her head back as Pein brushed against something inside of her.

He was panting softly, and thrust in the same spot again. "Konan... what do you... want?" He asked. Seems like Pein's switch was flipped, and he was in seme mode.

"Hahh... go harder, please!" The woman begged, moaning after. She felt so wonderful... Konan adored being loved by him like this.

"As you wish..." He guided his other hand to her hip, which helped on keeping the harder pace.

Konan was clinging tighter to the other, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Pein moaned, thrusting faster, being careful not to hurt her. He kissed back, taking control over the kiss, wanting to enjoy his few moments of domination.

She let the other dominate her, loving every moment of it. She moaned into his mouth.

He slowed his movements, still making hard thrusts, and explored her mouth with his tongue. He wouldn't last much longer, he could feel it.

Konan felt a suddenly intense pleasure sweep through her body, and she nearly screamed from the amazing feeling of climaxing.

He came soon after Konan, using his arms to support his weight above her. Slowly, he pulled out and lay down beside her, returning to his normal self and snuggling into her side, blushing.

Moments after the experience, Konan closed her eyes, half asleep. "Aishiteru... Nagato."

Moments after the experience, Konan closed her eyes, half asleep. "Aishiteru... Nagato."

Pein wanted to say something against that name, but decided it wasn't the time for that. "Aishiterumo, Konan." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers over them.

Madara smirked. It was time to give Pein a lesson... He teleported into the tent, watching a moment as the two slept together. He kicked a rock, knowing only one of the two would wake.

Pein groaned, opening his eyes slowly. Then they widened completely, seeing the dark haired man in the tent.

"Not a sound. If you wake her, I'll kill her."

Pein glared at him, then looked down at Konan, who was still sleeping. _'Bastard... I won't let him hurt her...'_ He thought, looking again at Madara. "What do you want here?" He hissed, keeping his voice down.

"Not here. Come, now Nagato. I'm impatient, you know that." The Uchiha warned.

Pein was uncertain, but he walked slowly towards Madara, careful not to make unnecessary noises. He was hesitant, but no way he was letting Konan die. "Where are we going?" He asked, fearing Madara's plans.

Madara teleported them underground... into a bedroom.

The orange haired man looked around, his gaze stopping at a queen sized bed. He looked from the bed to Madara, and back again. "What..."

"Figure it out, it's not that difficult."

Pein felt anger and fear flood into him, but he blushed. "No way! You... you..." He felt like crying, running, and attacking the man in front of him. But something made him freeze in his place.

"Strip, now." He ordered, glaring coldly at him with Sharingan.

Pein didn't move.

"NOW." He ordered.

It took Pein some moments to realize what was said, but when he did, his hand started undoing the white shirt he wore. It would be worse if he didn't obey.

Madara watched the shorter man strip, observing his body.

The orange haired man blushed darker, he hated when people stared at him. And he hated the fact he was thinking that when he was about to be raped.

He pushed Pein against the wall so his chest was flat against it. He massaged the orange-haired man's ass, teasing the entrance with his finger.

Pein flinched, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Tears formed in his eyes, but he held them in. Why did he have to be so sensible about things like this? Damn...

The Uchiha slipped a finger into the other, moving it around roughly.

Pein let out a whine in pain, he was biting his lip not to scream. At least Madara bothered to prepare him.

He slipped in another two, stretching him.

This time Pein screamed, and tears rolled down his face. "S-stop..." He whispered, not really liking the thought of how Madara could react.

"No." He said, removing the fingers. He shoved in a vibrator, pushing it deep into him and turning it on 'High'.

Pein screamed again, the pain was terrible. That thing inside him was huge... "I-it hurts..." He whimpered, knowing there was worse to come. But a small amount of pleasure could be felt, even if the pain was bigger.

"If you relax... you might actually like it." The Uchiha said, moving the vibrator around in him.

"Ah..." He did as Madara instructed, not because he wanted to like this, but he wanted the pain to stop. He already hated the pain that was forming in his mind, he was being raped, he wasn't reacting... he was weak.

Madara forced him onto the bed, pinning him down.

Pein moaned, involuntarily, because the motion made the vibrator hit his sweet spot in full force.

"See? Even you can find pleasure in this." The Uchiha said, biting his neck.

More tears leaked down his face, he couldn't believe he was enjoying it. He was betraying Konan. "N-no..."

"It's alright... I'm the only one who will ever know." He said, stroking him.

Somehow, that calmed Pein, but he knew he'd spend some time without being able to look his girlfriend in the eye. He moaned at Madara's touch, and started to feel more pleasure with the vibrator. He was blushing madly, sweat and tears running down his face.

He lowered himself a bit, taking Pein into his mouth.

He lowered himself a bit, taking Pein into his mouth.

The smaller moaned and thrust up, making the vibrator shift inside him and hit his prostate again. He moaned again at the incredible feeling coming from the other's mouth and the sex toy at the same time.

Madara sucked at his length roughly, licking the tip.

"Nngh... K-Madara!" Pein moaned, managing not to say Konan. He was sure the other would be angry to hear him shout someone else's name...

The Uchiha smirked, biting him teasingly.

"Ah..." That hurt, not too much... _'Damn, since when am I a masochist?'_ He thought, moaning.

He bit again, sucking on the tip.

"M-Madara... I need... ah! I need to... cum... please..." He begged, moaning.

He smirked, sucking harder.

It wasn't long until Pein felt that fire build up in his stomach. "I-I'm going to-" Before he could finish, he came. "Madara!" He shouted when he reached his peak.

Madara swallowed the cum, squeezing him.

Pein panted heavily, letting his body fall completely onto the bed. The vibrator was still inside him, making him moan softly, and he knew there was more to come soon.

Madara pulled out the vibrator, pushing the orange-haired man's legs up and onto his shoulders. Without a warning, he thrust into him.

Pein moaned in pleasure, he was already stretched enough by the vibrator, so he felt almost no pain.

Madara thrust deeply into him, starting a fast rhythm.

The smaller arched his back, moving to meet the other's thrusts. "M-Mada... Aaah!"

He thrust into his sensitive spot, biting and sucking on his neck.

"H-harder!" Shouted Pein, clawing onto the other's back.

"Heh... You like it?" He taunted, hitting the same spot with more force.

"Y-yes!" Pein was in heaven, all thoughts about this being rape and about Konan were gone from his head at this moment.

He continued to thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate again.

The orange haired man moaned louder, he was near his peek.

Madara reached further into him, reaching climax and releasing deep into him.

Pein came, too, falling on the bed, exhausted.

He removed himself, throwing on a robe and leaving the room. "Find your own way back."

The orange haired man was to tired to pay heed to his words, and fell asleep.

**~At the camp~**

"Mhm..." Deidara opened his eyes slightly, looking around. He spotted the redhead, and his face turned pink. "OH KAMI-SAMA, UN!" He shouted, embarrassed.

Itachi awoke immediately, getting alert. Then he noticed there was nothing wrong in the room, only Sasori sleeping there. "Dei, what is it?" He asked.

"He-he-he's sleeping in our tent and we're NAKED, un!!"

Itachi chuckled, hugging the blond. "In case you didn't notice, I dressed you while you slept."

The blond relaxed, looking down at himself. "Oh... oh, okay, un." He said, leaning into the brunette.

"Hey... want to go out? I know there aren't many good places around here, but... I thought it would be good to leave a bit." Proposed the Uchiha, kissing Deidara's cheek.

Deidara smiled. "Yeah, un! Hey... why is he in our tent, though?"

"Probably because someone else is in his." Answered Itachi, smirking.

"Should we check on them, un?"

"No... they're fine, and probably naked. So it's better we just go out, right? And I'll leave a note for the others."

"Aa, alright." Deidara said, smiling.

"Come on." Itachi stood up, pulling the blond with him. After giving the other a peck on the lips, he smiled. "Let's get ready to go."

"Aa!" He smiled, nuzzling Itachi.

The Uchiha managed to reach a comb without separating himself from the blond. He kissed the other again, before stepping back to comb his hair.

"Brush my hair, un?"

"Sure, love." Answered Itachi, finishing his own hair and tying a ponytail. Then, he stepped forwards, and started to work on Deidara's hair. There weren't many knots, just some from the sleep and the previous activities. "Your hair is so soft, Dei..." Once he was done combing it, he tied it into a high ponytail, just like Deidara liked it. He kissed the blond softly, being careful not to undo the work he just finished.

A soft smile lay on the blond's lips. He loved the feeling of Itachi brushing his hair.

"Beautiful." Whispered Itachi, his face still very close to the blond's.

"Only thanks to you, un."

"To me, you're beautiful almost all the time. I just don't like seeing you in pain." Itachi kissed him again, this time making the contact last longer. He licked Deidara's lips, asking for entrance.

Deidara parted his lips, allowing the Uchiha to enter his mouth.

Itachi's tongue slowly made it's way in, at first licking the inside of his lips, then exploring the whole of his mouth.

A soft moan escaped his throat.

The Uchiha started moving his tongue against Deidara's, wanting him to answer the kiss.

Deidara let his and the Uchiha's tongues dance against each other, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Itachi used his hands, which were now wrapped around the blond's neck, to lift said person up, so Itachi was the only one supporting him.

A gentle mewl escaped his lips and he nuzzled Itachi. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiterumo, Dei." Answered Itachi, still holding the other. He used one of his hands to support the blond, and quickly scribbled a note, before returning the writing hand to it's previous position. "Let's go?" He asked, managing to make it so he held Deidara in bridal style.

He nodded. "Mm!"

Itachi smiled, and left the tent. Once outside, he jumped up and ran through the trees, making sure to keep Deidara comfortable on the way.

Deidara leaned against Itachi, sighing happily.

After some minutes, they arrived at a very small inn. Despite the small size, it was good looking and there was a very good smell coming from inside. "We're here, love." Said Itachi, letting Deidara down onto his own feet.

"Hm? Oh." The blond looked around, still smiling.

"It's an inn for anyone who makes camp around here, mostly rogue ninjas, so there's no worry about enemies. And the food is nice." Said Itachi, holding Deidara's hand.

"Oh? Sounds nice, un." Deidara said, his hand-mouth licking the other's palm playfully.

Itachi was surprised by the lick, but smiled. "Dei..." He pulled the blond close, kissing him. "Let's go in."

He giggled a bit, kissing back. "Aa!"

After the kiss was broken, Itachi raised his free hand to Deidara's face and brushed his bangs aside, planting a gentle kiss over the bandages. He then walked forwards, telling Deidara to do the same.

The blond followed his lover, holding onto his hand like a child. Then, he was still pretty childish sometimes, but at the same time, all too grown up.

Once inside, Itachi asked for a private table, for them to be more comfortable. He smiled at the waiter, who was his friend, and asked for the menus to be delivered in some minutes. The man, Seishi was his name, smiled back, but kept staring at Deidara while they walked to their place.

Deidara noticed the staring, and it bothered him a bit. He couldn't tell why he was being stared at. Usually in Iwa, if you stare at someone other than your lover, you were going to rape them or beat them. Perhaps this known from past events is why he felt so uncomfortable around this guy.

Seishi saw the blond was worried, and looked away. He was really an idiot if he thought Deidara remembered him, after all, he ran away from home during the war. He was such a coward... Later, he had heard of what happened to Deidara, and he knew it would be different if he had stayed there. He decided to drop the matter, he wasn't worthy of being the blond's brother after what he did.

Itachi had also sensed Deidara's worry, and gave a small squeeze to his hand. "Don't worry, Dei." He said, pulling a chair for the blond to sit.

Something deeply troubled the blond about this boy... Who was he? No, it wasn't the stare that bothered him so much, he was familiar. That's what bothered him. He had few remaining memories of before the war started, and didn't remember even what his house had looked like. "What, what was your name again, un?" He asked Seishi.

The older one froze. Did Deidara remember him? "It's... Seishi." He said, trying to sound calm.

Without thinking, Seishi let his last name slip. "Yes, I'm from the Iwa clan." He mentally stabbed himself with a poisoned kunai. _'Damn.'_

"Dei, do you know him?" Asked Itachi, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "Iwa clan is your clan, too, right?"

"I... don't remember, un..." He said sadly. "But I can't recall meeting another refugee with my surname."

"You don't remember me..." Whispered Seishi, half disappointed and half relieved. "And I'm sorry for your loss of memory; it must be really hard to forget things..."

"Seishi, from where do you know Dei?" Asked Itachi, looking from one Iwa to the other.

"Most people in Iwagakure would recognize me, un." The blond said. "But... this feels different. Seishi... Hn...."

_"Seishi-nii!! Where are you?!" The blond cried out from his room. Fire was all around him, along with constant explosions. The door was blocked off, he needed help. "Seishi-nii-sama!!"_

Deidara's hand tightened into a fist slightly. He remembered the fire, and calling out for someone. Someone with the same name. "Seishi-nii-sama..." He whispered.

Seishi's heart stopped when he heard his name... there was so much pain in that voice. "I'm sorry, Deidara." He took a step forward, and looked into the blue eyes of his brother. "I shouldn't have left you alone in the fire... in that war..."

"Dei?" Itachi looked at his boyfriend's face, expecting some kind of answer.

"I... I just remember being trapped in the fire and calling out that name... that's all I can remember, un." The blond said quietly. "The roof collapsed... Anything before that I don't remember."

Seishi smiled sadly, touching Deidara's cheek, and then pulling his hand back. "I was a coward, Deidara; I left you there when you needed me. I was afraid, but then I noticed that a true brother wouldn't have done what I did... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything."

"It's... I guess it's alright, un..." He said, looking up at the older boy.

Itachi smiled, kissing Deidara's cheek and releasing his arms from the blond's waist. He stepped back, and Seishi pulled his brother into a hug. "Thank you..." He whispered. It was so good to know his brother could forgive him, or at least try.

Deidara didn't know how to respond to this. He just let Seishi hug him, and hugged back. It was at least good to know he had family.

After a while, Seishi stepped back, smiling. A few tears fell from his eyes. "Ah... I'm sorry for interrupting you two... It's good to know my little brother found someone who cares for him."

Deidara hugged Itachi tight, feeling awkward. "..."

Itachi hugged back, smiling. "You don't have to apologize... Family is welcome, as long as they're not evil." He added the end, having Madara in mind. Speak of evil family. "Dei...?" He whispered to his boyfriend.

"Hm? What is it, un?" He looked up at Itachi, curious.

"What about we order something to eat, then we can talk?" The Uchiha answered, still whispering. He wanted to talk to the blond about what he remembered or not... and maybe about Seishi. Later on, they could talk to him, too.

"Sounds good, un."

Seishi nodded, setting the menus on the table. Itachi sat down, this time bringing Deidara onto his lap. He opened the menu, scanning through the yellow pages. "Dei, what would you like?"

Deidara scanned the pages, spotting something he absolutely loved. "Bakudan, un!!"

Itachi chuckled, and Seishi wrote it down. "Seishi, I'll want some dango. Oh, and one onigiri." He nodded, and then looked at both boys in front of him. "Anything to drink?" Itachi shook his head, looking at Deidara.

"...Sake?"

Seishi and Itachi both entered defensive brother/boyfriend mode, and said at the same time. "No way, you're too young!"

The blond pouted. "Oh, please? Just a little?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, Dei. Ask for something else." Seishi nodded at the Uchiha, agreeing with him.

He sighed, thinking. "Soda?"

Seishi wrote it down, thinking about how soda would be bad for his health. _'Oh, great. The first thing I do when I meet him again is be overprotective...'_ He smiled at them, putting away the notebook. "Call me if you want anything else." Bowing, he retired himself.

The Uchiha rested his head on Deidara's shoulder. "Dei, sorry, but no sake for a while. You're young, and that stuff is bad for you."

Deidara rolled his eye, smiling. "Yeah. yeah. I know, un." He nuzzled the Uchiha happily.

Itachi chuckled, kissing the blond.

He closed his eye, relaxing. "I wonder what the others are doing, un."


	4. part 3

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Seishi.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara, Konan.**

**SAVED part 3**

Konan shivered, feeling a bit cold. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Pein...?" With no response, she shot up. He was gone. "Pein?!" She rushed up, looking around the tent. "Nagato, where are you?!" She had a bad feeling about this... not thinking to dress herself first, she ran into Itachi's and Deidara's tent, seeing Sasori there. She picked him up by his shirt, shaking him violently. "SASORI! WHERE IS PEIN?!"

"Ah, uh, what!? I'm awake; I'm awa... ke..." Sasori blushed, realizing a naked Konan was right in front of him. He closed his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, trying not to open his eyes again.

"The three of them are missing!" She yelled, panicked. "Worst of all, PEIN is missing!!"

"Missing-? WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?" He shouted, opening his eyes. Of course, he didn't know about the note on the table, which was right beside him.

"I DID!!" She said, frowning. She took a deep breath. "Listen, we have to find them. I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Ok, ok. Just... get dressed." He said, looking to the side. That's when he saw a small piece of paper. "Konan, let me down."

The woman wrapped a blanket around herself for the moment after setting the redhead back on his feet. "What?"

He reached for the paper, unfolding it. "_Sasori, Konan and Pein, I'm taking Deidara out, we want to spend some time together. Don't worry about us, we're ok. Signed: Itachi._" He read out loud. "Well, we know they are alright-"

"PEIN. WHAT ABOUT PEIN?!" Konan asked, a severely worried look on her face. "I think he might be hurt!"

Sasori set the note down, moving to some drawers. "We should look for him." He said, tossing some clothes at her. "Put these on, we don't have much time. I'll get my things, my tent is closer." He knew her things were in her own tent, which was on the other side of the camp. His was right beside Itachis'.

Konan slipped on the clothes. They were Deidaras' but did their job. She didn't have time to grab her normal clothes, anyway. The woman sighed, knowing something had happened to her love.

Sasori was out of the tent as fast as lightning, and soon came back with a bag, and two Akatsuki cloaks. "Here." He tossed one at Konan. "Let's go."

"Right." She slipped it on, closing her eyes slightly. She had to remain calm and collective, or risk messing up. Never would be able to afford messing up, especially now. "Let's go."

He walked out of the tent, and after taking a deep breath, started running. He could sense Pein's chakra, but it was far away.

Konan dispersed herself into pieces of paper, fluttering ahead. She sensed Pein's chakra nearby her, and reformed. She instantaneously felt the other's arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Pein was tired, and the moment he saw Konan, he immediately hugged her. He was saved. Making sure he was looking almost alright, he held her against him, sighing contently. "Konan..."

Konan clung to the other, shaking a bit. "I... I was so worried... what happened?!"

"I'm ok... I had felt some strange chakra, and came to investigate. It was an ambush. But I'm fine now, and the enemies are dead. I'm just... tired." Pein hated lying to her, but he needed to. If he told her what happened, Madara could kill her.

Some minutes away from there, Sasori was running, cursing Konan for going ahead. What if it were a trap?

"An ambush...? Then we'd better move camp as soon as possible." She said, relaxing into his arms. She paused before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Pein kissed back, feeling very happy for being with her again. _'I can't believe I did that with __**him**__... I promise, I won't give in again...'_ He thought, melting into her arms. He broke the kiss when he heard someone clearing their throat to call attention, and was relieved to see it was just Sasori.

Konan stuck her tongue out at the puppeteer, kissing her lover again.

Pein blushed, breaking the kiss. He cleared his throat, and tried to look normal. "Uh... Hi Sasori. Konan, I think moving camp is not necessary. A special chakra shield will suffice." He said.

She nodded. "Alright. It's probably best we don't move Dei-kun around much."

"I'm glad to see you're ok, Pein." Said Sasori, smiling. "Konan was very worried.

Pein smiled, letting go of Konan. "We should go back." He said, but when he was going to jump onto the trees, he fell. _'Ah, damn. It's hurting... and I'm too tired.'_

"Pein... Are you alright?" Konan frowned, offering her hand to help the man up.

He nodded, taking her hand. When he tried standing, he fell again. "I'm too tired..." He whispered, not wanting to sound weak in front of Sasori.

The readhead summoned Hiroku, and opened the puppets' top. "Pein, you can go back in the puppet..."

A worried expression took over Konans' face, and she helped him to lean against a tree. Paper swirled around them, and soon they were in their tent again. She set him on the bed, curling up next to him. "It must have been some battle... to weaken you this much. How could we not have noticed...?" She whispered, feeling disappointed in herself for not being there to help fight. "Are you hungry, koi?"

"Yes..." He answered, leaning against her. "Thanks, Konan. If you hadn't appeared, I probably would have stayed there."

"Stay here and rest. I'll run to the inn and get some food, alright?" She pecked his cheek, vanishing.

"O... k?" Said Pein, seeing she didn't even wait for him to answer. "Ow, my ass is hurting..."

**~At the inn~**

"Itadakimasu, un." Deidara said. The moment before he bit into his bakudan, the blue-haired woman arrived wearing... _his clothes...?_

Konan smiled. "Hey, guys. Having fun?" She tried to hide her worry form them, knowing Itachi would see right through her as always.

"Konan, what happened, what are you doing here, why are you wearing Dei's clothes, and why are you faking a smile?" Asked Itachi, not bothering to hide his questions. "Itadakimasu." he whispered, eating his onigiri while he waited for an explanation.

"Pein got hurt in battle, I'm getting food for us and checking up on you, these were the clothes Sasori threw me- they were closest and we though Pein might be in danger, and the other ones pretty much answered this one." She responded, sighing.

Deidara blinked, popping the bakudan into his mouth. "..."

"Hn..." Itachi whispered, thinking. Attacked? Pein was a very uke-ish person, but he was very powerful. He wouldn't get hurt by anyone. Unless...

A piece of paper appeared by Itachi's left hand. _'I think Madara attacked him. He was too weak to walk back on his own.'_

"I thought so..." He answered, resting his head on Deidara's shoulder, and kissing it softly. "Well, you can get the food. Sorry for bothering you with questions. We can talk about this later, right?"

"Yes. Don't feel the need to rush back or anything. I'm going to set up a few barriers." She said.

"Wait... what's going on, un?" The blond asked, completely, innocently clueless.

Itachi kissed Deidara's cheek, leaning close to his ear. "Don't worry, I'll explain when we get home, ok?"

"Aa, okay, un." He smiled, eating another bakudan.

"So..." Started Itachi, stopping to eat some dango, then continuing. "How do you feel about meeting your brother, Dei?" He asked.

"I... don't know." The blond answered honestly. "Its sort of awkward, un. I don't really remember anything about him."

"Yeah... But I think he can help you to remember, right? He was there before the fire... and he can tell you about your family." Then, Itachi decided to tell him something. "I know how he feels. I have a little brother, but I don't know where he is, or how he is. He must be in Konoha... I had to leave him. Even so, I'm worried about him." Then, he added in his head: _'Even is he hates me now.'_

"You do, un?" He looked at the brunette. "I guess, so..."

"Yes... his name is Sasuke." Itachi smiled sadly, but then it turned happy. "Don't worry too much, Dei. Everything will be fine."

He returned his lover's smile. "Yeah, un. I know."

The Uchiha used that moment to claim Deidara's lips, in a slow, gentle kiss.

Deidara let a soft moan escape his slightly parted lips, melting into the kiss.

Itachi took his opportunity, entering the other's mouth with his tongue.

The blond let the other dominate his mouth, loving every moment of it.

Itachi turned the other's body around on his lap, not breaking the contact of their lips, so Deidara would be comfortably positioned.

Deidara leaned against the Uchiha, hands becoming entangled in the raven hair.

Itachi moaned lowly, he loved the feeling of Deidara's hands in his hair, added to the wonderful feeling of the other's tongue against his.

Deidara played with his lover's hair, knowing how much he loved it.

The Uchiha let one of his hands rest on the blond's lower back, pulling him closer, while the other caressed his face. Breaking the kiss for air, he still held Deidara close.

Deidara buried his face into the other's neck, breathing in the sweet scent. "Mm..." He felt so safe there in his lover's arms.

"Aishiteru, my angel." Whispered Itachi. "Mine." Uchihas are possessive and overprotective at times, but now... all he wanted was to be here, holding _his_ Deidara in _his_ arms, ignoring the 'Uchihas are' and 'Uchihas must'.

"Aishiterumo, boku no koibito."

**~Somewhere in the forest~**

Meanwhile, Sasori was walking towards the camp, soaked wet, for it had started to rain. "Stupid Konan... Leaving me here like this." He whispered, not wanting his voice to attract enemies. "When I get back, I'll kill her. Well, not literally."

Madara sensed the redhead, smirking. He teleported behind him, grabbing both his arms so he could not move. "Not a sound." He warned.

Sasori froze, and his breath caught in his throat. Damn, he couldn't fight Madara, and he couldn't call for help. What would he do now...? _'I can't give in, but fighting back is suicide.'_

Madara teleported them into the underground base, into a room- with a bed.

"I see..." Muttered Sasori, forgetting the Uchiha's earlier words. "You'll just... rape me and throw me out, like Pein..." He said, more to himself than to Madara.

"Oh, is that what you think?" He smirked. "Strip."

For some reason, Sasori was surprised. Not with the request, but with the first words. Without saying anything, he slowly stripped. _'Even if my body is mostly puppet... I'll still be able to feel this, won't I?' _He thought, finally reaching his pants, slowly pulling them down, taking the chance to do the same with the boxers, not wanting to repeat the movement.

The Uchiha pressed his hand the puppet's heart, forcing chakra into his body with an amazing effect; Sasoris' body became human again! "Such a jutsu is only temporary..." He warned.

The readhead was shocked, this man... "H-hai..." He whispered back, trying to get used to feeling so much. Not only his body, but his heart, both were confused as hell.

Madara looked over the other's amazingly hot body. "Lie down."

Not questioning or hesitating, Sasori lay down on the bed, just waiting for the other's next move.

The brunette went over, stripping himself in front of the puppet. He leaned over him, tracing his fingers along the pale chest.

"Mm..." The now human redhead had tried to muffle a small moan, but these fingers felt good... _'My body... is too sensible.'_ He realized, knowing a normal human usually wouldn't moan at such a small touch.

Madara smirked, licking and biting at Sasori's chest teasingly. He was hyper-sensitive, and he was going to use that against him.

Sasori moaned, arching his back. His face was as red as his hair, but he didn't know why. Maybe because the man on top of him was very hot, or because he was going to take his virginity, or because of his sensibility... His thoughts were cut off by him moaning again.

The Uchiha took one of the redhead's nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking it.

"M-ma... Ah!" Sasori wanted to stop these sounds, he shouldn't be feeling pleasure! This... this bastard was going to _rape_ him, and he was _liking_ it. But the thought that was bothering him the most was: Why did Madara waste his time pleasuring him instead of just taking what he wanted?

The Uchiha smirked again, biting gently. He moved up the redhead's neck, biting more roughly there and sucking enough to cause a hickey to form.

Sasori couldn't hold back a string of moans that fell from his mouth because of Madaras' actions. It just felt so good!

"So much for me 'raping' you, ne, Sasori-chan~" The Uchiha whispered. "You like it more than Pein did."

The redhead whimpered. Not only did those words cut deep into him, but Madara's breath had fallen on his now wet neck, making a cold but pleasant feeling shoot into him. "M-Mada... ra..."

He cupped the smaller man's chin, pulling him into a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Sasori could do nothing but kiss back, not really paying attention to his actions.

Madara forced his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring and tasting it.

The readhead moaned, slowly moving his tongue against Madaras', hoping he was doing the right thing.

The Uchiha slowly moved his hand lower, grabbing the redhead's length and stroking him.

Sasori moaned louder, though the sound was muffled by the kiss. He bucked his hips to get more friction.

He stroked harder, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

The readhead couldn't stand much, the pleasure was great. He broke the kiss and cried out, letting some whimpers and moans follow the cry.

Madara loved the noises the puppeteer made. He lowered himself, taking the redhead into his mouth and sucking.

"Mada-!!" Shouted Sasori, the sudden heat around his length making pleasure shoot up his spine.

The Uchiha licked and sucked at the flesh, biting teasingly.

"Madara~!" Sasori cried out the Uchiha's name over and over, until he felt close to his peak. "Aah!"

Said Uchiha hollowed his cheeks, swallowing around Sasoris' length to please him as much as possible.

He couldn't stand it, and crying out Madaras' name, Sasori spilled his seed in the others' mouth. "S-sorry..."

Madara swallowed all of it, kissing him again.

Sasori kissed back, tasting himself and Madara at the same time. When the kiss was broken, the readhead moved down a bit, kissing Madaras' shoulder in a submissive manner, before looking up with pleading eyes. For some reason, he wanted to please the Uchiha, too.

The brunette smirked, sliding three fingers into the redheads' mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

Sasori started licking and sucking on the fingers, doing his best to coat them well.

Madara removed the fingers once he thought they were wet enough. He slid one into Sasoris' entrance, kissing his neck.

"Aah!" The readhead opened his legs a bit, so Madara could have better access.

The Uchiha thrust his finger in and out of the puppeteer, sliding in another.

Sasori whimpered, trying to push down on the fingers. Then something was stroked inside of him, he could tell, as a medic, it was his prostate. He moaned out loud, and soon he started panting softly.

Madara added the third finger, stroking the redhead's sensitive spot again.

Sasori started moaning even louder, crying Madaras' name. He was wondering if it was ok to lean up and kiss the Uchiha, or if he'd prefer to do everything when he wanted, and the redhead just obeying. Creating some courage, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Madara's, softly, so he wouldn't anger the other.

He returned the kiss, stretching Sasoris' entrance. After a few moments, he removed the fingers and broke the kiss.

Now that he was partly free to move, Sasori moved down the others' body, looking up with submissive eyes before licking Madaras' length, and sucking on it. He had a bit of trouble because of two factors: He had a small body, including his mouth, and Madara was... huge. Second, it was his first time doing this. Even so, he did his best to please the Uchiha.

A slight gasp escaped the Uchiha's lips. Sasori was, without a doubt, the only person he'd ever let touch him that way since... He refused to finish the thought.

The redhead wondered if that gasp was pleasured or surprised. Slowly, he moved his hands to the cock, stroking it while he used his mouth on what he could take in, sucking and hollowing his cheeks.

Madara moaned, running his hand through the soft red hair.

Sasori, seeing Madaras' positive reaction, continued doing that. He then used his tongue to lap at what was inside his mouth. _'Why am I doing this? Why... do I feel like this?'_ He asked himself.

The Uchiha moaned again, tugging gently on the redhead's hair.

The puppeteer looked up, opening the eyes that he didn't realize were closed. He continued sucking, using his lips, cheeks, tongue and hands to please Madara as his eyes questioned the other, uke-ish look with curiosity was how his could be described.

Madara pulled the redhead away, kissing him gently.

Sasori kissed back, wrapping his arms around the Uchihas' neck. He moaned softly into the kiss, enjoying the gentle feeling.

While Sasori was distracted, Madara entered him. He was careful not to hurt him too much, though. Sasori was the first person since Shodai Hokage... Senju Hashirama... that he'd connected with.

Whimpering, the redhead shut his eyes tight, trying to relax. He knew that Madara was trying to be gentle, even if he didn't know why, but even so... the difference in body size, as mentioned above, made it more painful for him.

Madara stayed still a bit, allowing for the redhead to adjust to the feeling. He stroked his cheek soothingly, kissing him again.

Sasori kissed back, the pain was starting to diminish. When he saw Madara with Deidara, it was completely different. The Uchiha was cruel and rough, but now... it was so strange to him, why would someone change like that? He decided to ignore the thought for now, and moved a bit. When he felt very little pain, he repeated the movement, hoping Madara would understand.

The Uchiha slowly pulled out, thrusting back in quickly.

Sasori's whimpers were changed into a scream of pleasure as Madara hit that spot inside of him. "Madara..." He moaned, now enjoying the feeling.

Said Uchiha continued to thrust into the puppeteer quickly, hitting that same spot with more force.

"It... aah! It feels... good!" The redhead managed to say between moans. His arms were still around Madaras' neck, and he looked up into the Uchihas' eyes.

"Good..." Was the response. Madara stroked him in time with his thrusts, slowly coming closer to edge.

"Madara... I'm going to-" Sasori moaned loudly, releasing all over his and Madaras' stomachs. "Mada..."

Madara thrust deeply into Sasori, giving a soft moan, and releasing into the puppeteer. He pulled out, laying next to him, and pulling the redhead into his arms.

Sasori snuggled close, but then his questions came back to him. "Why?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"You're different than all of them..." The Uchiha whispered. Then the unexpected happened. Madara dropped his guard completely, falling into sleep.

The redhead was completely surprised, but instead of attacking the other or running, like he could, he just snuggled into Madaras' chest and fell asleep.

**~The Next Day~**

Konan woke up fairly early. It was just after dawn. She and Pein usually woke up around then. She looked up at said man, smiling at his calm expression. Konan decided to let him sleep. She got up, still wearing Deidara's spare clothes, and walked outside. Not long after they returned she remembered Sasori had been left behind. She had been reassured that he would make his own way back before midnight, but she'd fallen asleep before then. Walking into his tent, she blinked. "He's not in here...? Ita-kun and Dei-kun might know where he is..." She said aloud, walking into their tent. "Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun." She said their names, shaking Itachi gently. "Wake up."

"Konan?" Asked the Uchiha, opening his eyes. "What's wrong, is it Pein?" He asked, worried.

"No, he's still asleep." She said. "Where is Sasori?"

"Sasori? I don't know, didn't you say he'd be back last night? I haven't seen him..." He thought about what could have happened. Of course. "We wait until night. If he doesn't come back, we get ready and leave. If he's with Madara, we attack at dawn!" He knew how old that last part was, but it was fun to say it, even when he was that worried about his friend.

Konan smiled. Itachi was trying to make her laugh. It almost worked. "I'm going to go check the area. If I'm not back before night, then start worrying." She joked about the last part.

"Understood." He answered, smiling. "And Konan, be careful. I don't want to be the only one that can be useful in battle now." He said seriously. Pein and Deidara were hurt, Sasori was nowhere to be seen, he and Konan were the only ones who could use any power now.

"If anything happens, you're plenty strong enough." She said. Konan went out, dispersing into paper, and searching the area. Soon enough, she found footprints. Two pairs. Immediately, she headed back. About an hour had passed since dawn. The footprints were over twelve hours old! Anything could have happened now, Sasori could even be dead! She ran into the tent. "Itachi! Madara does have him!" Konan exclaimed.

Itachi immediately tensed. He shook Deidara, wanting to wake him. Was is safe to take Dei with them, or would he be safer at the camp? The camp, definitely.

The blond woke, looking at the two. He sat up. "What's going on, un? Is everything okay?"

"Sasori is with Madara... we need to rescue him. Dei..." Itachi pecked the blonds' lips, pulling back to continue. "Go to Pein's tent, and stay there. Take anything you may need."

Deidara sighed, becoming silent a moment. "Hai... un." He nodded. "Be careful, though. Both of you."

"We will, Dei." Konan smiled, though she was clearly worried.

"Dei, be careful." Said Itachi, kissing his forehead. "Konan, I'm ready." He said, grabbing some Kunais and the Akatsuki cloak.

Konan nodded. "Ikuze."

Deidara kisses his lovers' lips, dashing off towards Peins' tent. He knew Pein had been weak yesterday but maybe he was stronger today.

"Yes." With that, they left. Itachi looked back as soon as he left, seeing Deidara run towards the other tent. He smiled softly. "I love you, Deidara." He whispered in the wind.

**~With Madara~**

Madara woke, sensing chakras coming closer. He shook the redhead gently. "Sasori-kun..."

"Mm..." Sasori awoke slowly, looking into the others' eyes. "Mada?" He asked, blushing when he remembered what had happened.

"They're coming for you."

"W-what?" He closed his eyes, leaning onto Madaras' chest. "I... I don't want to go..." He whispered, half hoping the Uchiha didn't hear it.

"You belong with them, not me." The Uchiha said, kissing Sasori's lips softly.

"I want to stay with you..." Sasori didn't want to leave him, now that he found out he cared. "Please... or at least just... will we able to meet? Even with them, I want to be by your side."

"I have a way... but for now, go."

The redhead nodded, leaning up for a kiss. "Thank you..."

Madara kissed him gently. "Go."

Sasori got up, noticing he was already dressed. He looked back, into those eyes he'd somehow come to love literally through the night. And the next moment, he was outside, and back into the forest.

Konan tackled him into a giant hug. "Sasori!! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! Did he hurt you?! Did you escape?!"

He just smiled before answering. "I'm ok... don't worry."

Itachi then appeared beside her. "Sasori, what happened?"

Konan sighed, relieved. She continued to cling to the redhead.

"Nothing important... We should go back to the base, it's the day for Deidaras' bandages to be removed." He said, managing to free himself from Konan. He smiled at both, hoping he wasn't showing too much of his good mood.

Konan smiled. "Oh, yes! Let's hurry back!"

"Hn." Said Itachi, also smiling. Yes, he'd almost forgotten about the bandages...

Konan teleported all three back to hers and Pein's tent. Deidara had fallen asleep. There was a piece of paper next to him, with a sketch of Itachi and himself hugging.

Itachi picked up the sketch, smiling. He leaned down and kissed Deidaras' cheek, not really wanting to wake him... but if he did, the blond would probably like the news.

A soft purr came from Deidaras' lips. He blinked, looking up at the others. "That was fast, un..."

Itachi nodded, sitting down on the bed and pulling Deidara to his lap. "Sasori's ok." He said, nuzzling the others' cheek. "And he talked about removing your bandages."

The blond smiled. "Really, un?!" He hugged Itachi tight.

Konan poked Pein a few times, laughing. "Wake up, silly."

"As soon as you think you're ready to remove them, Deidara. Is it ok with you if we remove them in half an hour?" Answered Sasori, looking at the couple.

Pein woke up, completely oblivious to what had happened. "Me?"

"Yeah, un!" He smiled, nodding.

"Yes, YOU. You slept in about two or three hours." Konan smiled, licking his cheek playfully.

"I was tired..." Explained Pein, yawning. "So... why is everyone here? Did something happen?"

"Hn..." Said the Uchiha, staring at the leader.

"Deidara gets his bandages removed in half an hour." Konan smiled.

The blonde smiled. "Uh-huh!"

"Yes." Said Itachi, kissing Deidara's forehead. "And Sasori was captured by Madara, and saved, all while you slept."

Pein just sat, absorbing the information. "Oh."

Konan snuggled her lover, sitting on his lap. "Are you feeling better?"

He smiled, nodding. "Much better than before."

"Good." She smiled back, playing with his orange hair.

Itachi picked Deidara up, whispering in his ear. "Let's go... Sasori is already preparing everything, so there'll be no problem to be early."

The blond nodded. "Un!"

Konan smiled. "Should we go with them?"

Pein shook his head, lying down again, and holding Konan. "Let them go for now..."

"Mhm, alright." She nodded.

Meanwhile, Itachi carried his Deidara to the other tent, where Sasori already had things ready. "You're early." He muttered, looking up.

"So?" The blond smiled. "What difference does fifteen minutes make, un?"

"Itachi, you can hold him if you want to. This can sting." Said the redhead, looking at them.

The Uchiha nodded, sitting down with the blond in his lap.

Deidara knew it might sting a bit, but he could handle it. He felt safe.

Sasori picked up a cloth, covered in medicine and water. He moved Deidara's bangs to the side, telling Itachi to hold them back. "Now just relax." He said, gently pressing the cloth to the bandages.

"Aa." The blond stayed calm, keeping in mind that Itachi was right there.

The redhead removed the cloth, slowly taking off the first bandages. Then he repeated his earlier actions, to moisten the bandages and clean the area. "It's ok, Dei, it's just a second." Whispered Itachi, trying to sooth him.

It stung a bit, but Deidara knew his love was there with him. Despite the pain, he remained fairly relaxed, playing absent-mindedly with Itachi's shirt hem.

Sasori once again removed the cloth and undid the bandages, smiling. Then, he picked up another cloth. "It's well healed..." He muttered. "This will sting more, I'm applying a strong medicine directly on the wound." He said, before pressing the cloth to the others' eye, making sure to keep the pressure low.

The blond gasped slightly, tensing a bit. After a moment, he relaxed more again.

After a minute, Sasori removed the cloth, handing a small mirror to the blond.

Deidara smiled. "It is well healed, un! Arigatou gosaimasu!"

Itachi kissed Deidara's head, also smiling. "And when will the scope be ready?" He asked, looking at Sasori. The redhead smiled, holding up a small metal box. "It's ready. In this box, ready to be installed." He saw the Uchiha was about to say something, but he interrupted. "But I can only do this tomorrow, Deidara's eye will need to be free for 24 hours."

The blonde nodded. "Okay, un." He smiled.

"I suggest you two go to your own tent and rest. I'll prepare some food. Deidara, you can't eat any heavy food today, just vegetables and fruits. Or else your body can reject the scope... we wouldn't like that. This night I'll do some exams on your eye, to see how well it'll accept the scope." Explained Sasori.

Itachi nodded, picking up the blond. "Let's go, love?"

Deidara nodded. "Aa."

Sasori watched them leave, starting to think about Madara. _'He almost killed me... Then, yesterday, he... can I say he 'made love' to me? He was so gentle... I wonder what he has in mind now, for us to meet...'_

The blond nuzzled his lover, sighing happily. A thought crossed his mind. "Oh, Sasori? Is it okay if we...?"

"...Nope. Not yet, only after your scope is installed and you're chakra reawakened." Explained the red head, blushing slightly. Even talking to them, his thoughts were still on someone else...

Deidara pouted. "Aa, alright, un." He licked the Uchiha's cheek playfully.

Itachi smiled, nodding at Sasori before leaving for real. "Don't worry, Dei." He kissed the blond softly. "It's not too long to wait, right? And you know I love you~!" The Uchiha chuckled, saying the last part in a sing-song voice.

The ex-Iwa nin laughed. "Aishiterumo, 'Tachi."

Itachi kissed the blond's cheek, nuzzling his neck right after. "And tomorrow we can already install the scope, which means in about three days we can restore your chakra."

The blond beamed. "Itachi... Arigatou. You..." A tear fell from his face. "If you hadn't taken me away from there... I'd never have felt happiness, un." He smiled up at his love, hugging him tight.

"I could say the same, Dei..." Itachi held him tighter, licking the tear from his cheek. "If I hadn't found you that day, I would still feel that emptiness in my heart."

Deidara relaxed in the brunette's grip, feeling simply enchanted. He'd never been so happy, and he knew that it wouldn't go away.

Itachi felt this, and smiled warmly. He entered their tent and lay down on the bed, immediately changing Deidara's position so he could be comfortable lying down, and pulling him into his arms. "Dei..." Hesitating a bit, he sighed. "Mine..."

The blond relaxed himself completely, feeling special, and tired.

Itachi combed his fingers through the others' hair, his other arm wrapped protectively around Deidara.

"Aishiterumo, Dei." He answered, placing a quick kiss to Deidara's neck. "Now sleep..." Itachi then noticed how much they had been sleeping lately, much more than normal. But soon it would change, since he was guessing he'd be the one to train with the blond who was now in his arms. Not that he was complaining, not at all.

The blond sighed contently, falling into a deep sleep.

**~Meanwhile~**

Madara teleported outside the camp, using his sharingan to survey the area. Pein was still recovering, and Konan was asleep next to him. The blond brat was asleep as well, his Uchiha lover protecting him. Perfect. He teleported inside the tent his little redhead was in.

Sasori was sitting in front of the mirror, his cloak now open. The jutsu still hadn't worn out... When he was thinking about it, he saw Madara in the tent. "Mada... won't the others find you here?" He asked, walking to the other. In truth, he was very happy that the Uchiha was here, but he had to worry. What if they did get caught?

"They're all preoccupied. They won't notice." He reassured, wrapping his arms around the other's waist gently.

The redhead nuzzled his lovers' chest, seeing that was as high as he could reach when they were standing up.

Madara leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to Sasoris'.

The puppeteer kissed back, standing on the tip of his toes to do so. For support, he wrapped his arms around Madaras' neck.

The Uchiha lifted Sasori up, supporting him against his waist. He let his arms around the other's back, supporting him further.

Smiling softly into the kiss, the redhead gladly accepted the support. He blushed when he thought of their size difference in a different way.

He laid the redhead on the bed, moving on top of him.

Sasoris' legs unwrapped themselves from Madaras' waist, dropping to the bed with the knees bent. "Mada..." He whispered, looking up gently. _'I... I think I really, really fell in love with him...'_

Madara moved his hand the puppeteers' chest, caressing it softly. "Yes?"

"I..." He hesitated, not knowing how the other would take his words.

The Uchiha smirked, licking Sasori's cheek, "Aishiterumo."

Sasori was surprised, but smiled, nodding. "Aishiteru." He said, wanting to voice it. How funny, that one could fall in love with the one he considered to be his enemy, great enemy at that, and still be loved back.

Madara removed the other's cloak, tracing the bare chest.

The redhead moaned softly, feeling the cold fingers tracing his skin. His sensibility just made the feeling even more enjoyable, and he arched into the touch.

The Uchiha removed the rest of his lovers' clothes, gently running his hand down the redheads' side.

Sasori moaned again, and tugged on Madaras' shirt, not wanting to be the only one naked.

Madara smirked, stripping himself free of his clothes. He let his hand move to the redhead's groin, stroking his length.

"Aah!!" The puppeteer arched into the touch, moaning loudly. "M-Mada..."

Madara bit and Sasoris' neck, stroking him again.

"Ah, Madara~!" It was a mixture of a mewl and a moan, and Sasoris' voice was practically pleading for more.

The Uchiha licked and sucked at his neck, stroking him harder, rubbing his thumb on the tip.

Another string of sounds came from Sasoris' mouth, the feeling was so good! _'I wonder if he knows...'_ He blushed darker, not being able to finish the thought.

Madara moved from his neck to his mouth, kissing him deeply. He squeezed the redhead, teasing him.

"Ah! M-Mada... please!" Sasori bucked his hips up; his words were muffled by the kiss. Then, he kissed back, need apparent in his actions.

The Uchiha moved lower, taking the redhead into his mouth.

"Ah!!" The puppeteer closed his eyes, hands tightly grabbed onto the sheets.

Madara hummed around his length, sucking.

Sasori cried out, the pleasure was incredible. It was all so new, even last night he had felt the same kind of pleasure... it was different. The last time, that was a beginning... here they were already involved with each other in something you could call a relationship.

The brunette hollowed his cheeks, wanting the other to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Crying out again, Sasori felt a heat build in his stomach. "Mada..." He panted, feeling he wouldn't be able to last much longer if the Uchiha didn't stop. He hoped he didn't, but at the same time he wanted more.

Madara swallowed around him, tracing his chest.

"M- Aah!!" Sasori looked to the side, opening his eyes slightly. To his surprise, he met the mirror. His face was red, half lidded eyes, swollen lips slightly parted and messy hair. He blushed more, taking his head back to its previous position. "M-Mada... P-please, I..."

The Uchiha repeated the action, knowing it gave his love pleasure.

The redhead was very close to the edge, Madara was too good at this. "Close..." He panted, throwing his head back on the pillow.

Madara sucked and bit at the tip before pulling away and smirking.

Sasori whined, even if he was expecting Madara to do that. "P-please..." He started regaining his breath, and licked his now dry lips to moisten them.

"Please what, love?"

"I... please, I w-want..." The redhead started, blushing madly. "I want you... i-inside..."

"Oh, you do?" he smirked. The Uchiha parted Sasori's legs, pressing two fingers inside.

He whined in slight pain, but there was some pleasure in that, too. "Ah!" He wondered about his feelings now, since when was he a masochist? True, it wasn't much pain, he was sure lots of it was not enjoyable, but this...

Madara stretched him, entering after.

"Ah, Mada..." Whined Sasori, the pain was bigger now, even if the pleasure was there.

The brunette stayed still, letting his lover adjust.

The redhead leaned up, brushing his lips against Madaras', feeling the pain slowly going away. "Mada... m-move..." He whispered, relaxing his body.

Madara nodded, thrusting into the puppeteer.

Sasori moaned, the Uchiha had hit his prostate in the first thrust. He leaned up once more, this time to truly kiss Madara.

Madara returned the kiss, starting a fast, steady rhythm into the redhead.

Sasori started moving his hips to meet his lovers' thrusts, moaning loudly each time his prostate was hit.

The Uchiha quickened his pace a bit, though not nearly enough to cause his love pain.

"Mada...!" The redhead moaned, tangling his hands in his semes' hair.

Madara continued to thrust deeply into him, moving his hand lower and stroking him.

Once again, Sasori felt that heat coiling in his stomach, and decided to give Madara a little show for the finish line. He untangled his hands, bringing one to his mouth. "Mada..." He breathed out, wanting the other to look at him before he started 'playing'.

The Uchiha looked down at the redhead, nuzzling him. "Yes, love?"

Sasori opened his mouth, tongue sliding out to lick one of his own fingers, then another. He circled their tip, before sucking on both, all the time maintaining eye contact with Madara.

Madara's face went red, watching this display. It only encouraged him further, and he thrusts hard onto his prostate.

Moaning, the puppeteer continued playing with his fingers, some times deepthroating them, or licking, sucking, trying to give the Uchiha an enjoyable show.

The Uchiha thrust harder into that spot, though not to hurt him.

Sasori cried out as Madara thrust full-force into his sweet spot, and he came, licking his fingers again. He was sure that would make the Uchiha come, too.

Madara moaned, reaching climax and releasing into the redhead.

Smiling, Sasori watched his lovers' face. He himself was still panting, and moaned again as he felt the warm seed fill him. "A-aishiteru..."

"Aishiterumo... Saso-chan~"

He blushed again, nodding. "C-can you stay here... at least for some time?"

"Yeah..." He removed himself, laying besides Sasori and pulling the smaller man into his arms.

The puppeteer relaxed, and then more questions came to his head. _'Damn it, why do I always have so many questions?' _Taking in a deep breath, he tried to get enough courage to talk about the matter. He knew how to approach it. "Mada... what did you think of my little show?" He asked, smiling. Of course, this was deathly embarrassing.

"Drop-dead sexy." Was the reply.

"I'm glad I could do it right... I just really didn't know what to do, so... well, I had that idea..." Explained Sasori, hiding his face in Madaras' strong chest.

"You seem very experienced..."

Sasori blushed harder, this time looking up at the Uchiha. "W-will you b-believe if I said... yesterday... was my f-first time?" He cursed himself for stuttering, but he just couldn't help it.

Madara blinked, dumbfounded. "Are you... serious?!"

"Y-yeah..." Despite the terrible blush on his face and the fact that he was embarrassed to death, the redhead didn't break eye contact.

"W-wow..."

"Is it... really that hard to believe?" Sasori smiled slightly, at least now he had told Madara.

"Yeah, it's pretty shocking. You're so good!"

He leaned up and pecked Madaras' lips, then going back to lying on his chest. "R-really?"

"Yeah, really."

Not knowing how to answer, he just nuzzled his semes' chest, smiling.


	5. part 4

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Seishi.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara, Konan.**

**SAVED part 4**

Deidara slowly awoke with two people staring at him; Itachi and Sasori. He shot up, realizing 24 hours had passed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty~!" Said Itachi, kissing his boyfriend. "You ready? This will be like a mini-surgery, but we won't give you sedative, only the pill, ok?"

The blond nodded. "Aa, okay!" He was excited that some of his sight may return.

"Here..." Itachi handed him the bottle with the pills, before turning to Sasori. "Five minutes, right?" The redhead nodded, putting on a pair of gloves.

"Deidara, I'll have to install a little machine that'll stay on you, without it the scope won't work. But don't worry, it won't bother you in any way, and it won't be visible." Explained Sasori, taking out the boxes with the needed items.

Deidara nodded. "Alright."

Itachi smiled at him, sitting down on the bed and making Deidara lie down, resting on his lap.

The blond relaxed, looking up at his lover with a soft smile.

Sasori took a scalpel from his box, moving over to Deidara. "Remember, you won't feel this, and it'll heal until tomorrow." He said, waiting for a permission to make the next move.

"Aa. Go for it." Deidara nodded gently, staying relaxed.

Smiling softly, the redhead lifted the blade to Deidaras' eye, cutting a thin line right under it. Once he had cut the whole extension of the underside, he put down the blade and took out a small metal plate, almost like a microchip, and carefully inserted it in the opening. "This is what has to be installed... I'll place it right, and then the scope will work. But today you'll have a bandage under your eye."

"Aa." Deidara voiced his understanding, not wanting to move in fear of messing the medic up.

Sasori lifted a small piece of cotton and pressed it to the cut, taking out the little blood that had leaked. When he was sure the small dispositive was in place, he applied a special medicine, which would heal the cut in 20 hours. Not that it were a big cut, but it would be less risky. When all was done, he bandaged the now healing area, smiling at his patient. "Done. Tomorrow you'll be wearing the scope normally." Then, he smiled. "But do you want to try it on?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, un!"

Itachi smiled down at his boyfriend, activating his Sharingan as Sasori placed the scope over Deidaras' eye. Then, his eyes went back to normal. "Dei, look at me." He whispered.

After taking a deep breath, he opened both of his eyes, looking up at the Uchiha. He was astounded! Deidara could see the brunette much clearer, and could make out the fine details that he couldn't before. "A-amazing, yeah!"

"Can you see me? With both eyes?" Asked Itachi, hugging the blond.

The blonde grinned, nodding. "Aa! Domo arigatou gosaimasu!"

"You're welcome, Deidara." He answered, putting away the surgery equipment and sterilizing the scalpel he had just used.

"Dei, I think you're hungry for something real, uh? Yesterday all you ate were vegetables." Said Itachi, nodding at Sasori. "What do you think about seeing what we have as food in the kitchen?"

"Mhm! Bakudan sounds good, un!"

The Uchiha laughed softly, nodding. "I think we have bakudan, let's check." He said, and pecked Deidaras' cheek. "You're so cute~."

"Aishiteru, 'Tachi~"

"Aishiterumo, Dei-chan."

Deidara smirked, jumping onto the Uchiha's back.

Itachi was surprised, and almost fell, but then he laughed softly and carried his boyfriend towards the other tent.

Deidara wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling him.

"Dei..." Whispered the Uchiha. "Comfortable there?" He asked, with a small smirk. He knew the answer.

"Oh yeah, un!" The blond laughed.

"Good, but now you'll have to get down."

He rolled his eyes, getting off the Uchiha.

Immediately, Itachi pulled Deidara into the kitchen tent, sitting down with the other on his lap. "Still comfortable?"

Deidara nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Trying not to let the other notice, Itachi opened a small box beside them, taking out a plate with bakudan. He had it there specially for his love. "Here." He finally brought the plate into view, setting it on the table.

Deidara sniffed the air. "Mhm!"

Itachi smiled, the blond really loved this food.

"Bakudan is my favorite, un!" He said, taking some. "Itadakimasu!"

The Uchiha watched his boyfriend eat, resting his chin on Deidaras' shoulder.

Soon the blond finished, sighing happily. "Gochisosama, un."

"Satisfied, love?" Whispered Itachi, his lips barely touching the others' ear.

"Aa... I am, un."

Smiling, the Uchiha licked Deidaras' neck.

A soft mewl escaped the pale lips, and Deidara shut his eyes.

Itachi repeated the action, then sucked on the spot. He was sure that would leave a mark.

Deidara moaned softly, enjoying the pleasure.

Continuing to suck and lick at the blonds' neck, the brunettes' hands moved under his boyfriends' shirt, massaging the skin there.

A pleased sigh escaped his lips.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Asked Itachi, biting his neck in a way that would cause him pleasure instead of pain.

"Ohh... ah, yes, un..." He moaned.

"That's good..." Muttering that, the Uchiha took Deidaras' shirt off of him, and started kissing all the exposed skin, some times licking, and pausing to give a special attention to the others' nipples.

More moans came from his lips, as he ran his hands through the black raven hair.

Itachi started feeling something strong in him, but he knew he couldn't give in. Not yet. Today he'd just pleasure his love, and when he healed he'd take him. Even so, he felt that something, that want, to take this further than he intended.

Deidara pulled his lover into a heated kiss, moaning softly.

The Uchiha kissed back, taking complete control of the others' mouth, tasting that wonderful flavor only his Dei possessed. "Ah, Dei, you make it hard for me to resist..." He muttered, not wanting to hurt the other.

"Mhm... I understand that... I feel the same way, un." He said, nuzzling his lover.

"You're tempting... so tempting..." Whispered Itachi, claiming Deidaras' lips again.

"Aishiteru... Itachi..." He muttered returning the kiss.

Instead of answering verbally, the Uchiha moved his hand over one of Deidaras', holding it while he kissed him.

After the kiss, Deidara relaxed, laying his head on Itachis' shoulder.

"Pein said he can release your chakra the day after tomorrow." He whispered to the blond.

The blond smiled. "I'm... so happy, un..." He said, a tear sliding down his face.

"I know... I am, too." Itachi held the blond as if he was the greatest treasure in the world, and if you asked him, he'd say he was. Kissing Deidaras' face, he smiled back and nuzzled his cheek.

Deidara returned the smile, snuggling close against him.

"Deidara, you're my treasure."

"Omae wa... boku no tenshi." Deidara said, nuzzling him. "My sweet guardian angel."

"I'll always protect you... I'll do my best to do so." Promised the Uchiha, kissing the blonds' cheek.

Deidara stared into the Uchiha's obsidian eyes, getting lost in them.

"Beautiful..." Whispered Itachi, smiling. The blonds' light blue eye was shinning brightly, showing happiness.

"Itachi... un... You complete me."

"And you complete me... like day and night, but we can be at the same time."

"Yes, un... We're like the sun and the moon." Deidara smiled, kissing the Uchihas' lips softly.

Itachi answered the kiss, closing his eyes. Deidaras' lips were so soft, so gentle, moving against his...

"I'm in Heaven... un." He whispered in between soft kisses.

"Then we're both in Heaven..." The Uchiha whispered back, his hands gently sliding on the blonds' back, massaging the area.

A soft, relaxed moan came from the blond, as he melted into his lover.

Itachi, for the first time, allowed himself to relax completely, not thinking about enemies, future, past, just about the beautiful person in his arms. And he submitted to his desires, at this moment not being taking him, but just kissing him gently, holding him, making him feel good, and himself, too.

Deidara felt his love relax and smiled. He ran his hands through the raven hair again, knowing that pleased him.

Itachi moaned, licking Deidaras' lips slowly, then doing it again, to tease him.

The blond gasped, feeling pleasure.

Pulling away for a moment, the Uchiha looked at his loves' face, and kissed him again. This time, he slid his tongue into the others' mouth, but after some seconds pulled it away. He wanted Deidara to move, too.

Deidara caught the hint, licking his seme's cheek. He kissed him, wrapping his arms around him.

Moaning again, Itachi let his lover have a moment of control over him.

Deidara slid his tongue into the Uchihas' mouth, moving it against his.

Itachi enjoyed being able to trust someone, really trust, and he moved his arms from Deidaras' hips to wrap around his neck.

Deidara enjoyed this moment of dominance, tangling his hair in the raven locks.

Itachi moaned, opening his eyes half way. "Dei..." He breathed into the kiss.

"Mhm, hai, Itachi ka?" Deidara asked, giving a soft moan.

"You are a good kisser... but..." The Uchiha flipped them over, making the blond lie down on the carpet. "You're uke again." He whispered with a smirk, kissing the other deeply, taking complete control.

Deidara moaned, letting the Uchiha take control again.

Itachis' hands moved slowly down the blonds' side, then up again, while his tongue tasted every corner of that wonderful mouth.

The blond melted into the kiss, moaning again.

Once the Uchiha decided it was enough for now, he broke the kiss. Then, he leaned down to the blonds' ear. "Dei-chan, I know a way for us to go all the way without hurting you..."

A blush went across his face. "Ma-majide?!"

"Yeah. Do you want to do it?" Itachi smirked.

"How...?"

Activating his Sharingan, Itachi lifted himself to be eye level with the blond. "Look into my eyes."

The blond's azure eyes met Itachis'. This time, his Sharingan was active... The world around them changed suddenly. "Wha...?"

Nuzzling Deidaras' cheek, he whispered. "Relax..." Then, he turned the world around them into a dark room, only the bed was illuminated by the glowing candles. "Here we can do whatever we want... and it won't hurt you."

Deidara smiled, hugging his lover tight. "Aa!"

The Uchiha hugged back, licking Deidaras' cheek. Itachis' hands caressed the exposed skin of his back. "Mine..." He whispered into the blonds' ear.

"Yours..." He whispered back. Deidara pulled Itachi on top of him, looking up at his lover.

Lowering his head, the Uchiha licked Deidaras' lips pulling back to attack his neck with kisses and soft bites.

Deidara shivered with pleasure, giving a soft moan.

Smirking, Itachi guided his hands to Deidaras' chest, massaging the nipples and running his fingers over the chest mouth, not stopping the treatment that had now gone from the neck to the shoulder.

The blond wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, relaxing completely under him.

Slowly, one of the Uchihas' hands went to the blonds' waistband, and he looked into his loves' eyes, asking permission to continue.

"Go for it, un..." Deidara whispered.

Smirking, Itachi lowered himself until he was facing the blonds' crotch, and started pulling the pants down, boxers following. Instead of going straight for Deidaras' cock, he licked the blonds' thigh, sucking and nipping there.

Deidara squeaked, moaning again.

The Uchiha just repeated the movement, and then moved to the other thigh, doing the same, completely ignoring his lovers' 'problem'.

"Ahh... 'Tachi... onegai!" He begged.

"Hmm? What do you want?" He asked, raising his head a bit. Then, he gave a small lick to the tip of Deidaras' manhood. "Is this what you want, Dei?" He licked again.

He moaned loudly, bucking his hip. "Hah- yes!!"

Itachi took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it, while his hand cupped the blonds' balls, the other making sure Deidaras' hips were in place, not wanting him to buck up now.

His moans increased, and he tried to buck his hips but couldn't. "Hahh... hah... So good.... un..."

Suddenly, the Uchiha took him deep into his throat, wanting to surprise him. Itachi was careful to relax his throat so he wouldn't gag, and began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks.

Deidara screamed in pleasure, never having felt so good in his life. His hands gripped the Uchiha's hair, tugging it.

Itachi ignored the bit of pain that came from his head now, Deidara had pulled some of his hair, and continued pleasing the other.

He started panting and moaning, as the heat in his groin became more intense.

The Uchiha noticed this, pulling away from the other and licking his lips. "Not yet, Dei." He whispered, grabbing a bottle from the bedside table.

"Ha-hai..." He panted, closing his eyes.

Itachi kissed Deidaras' lips softly, and pulled away. He poured some of the creamy liquid of the bottle onto his hand, making sure to coat his fingers before placing them at his lovers' entrance. "Can I?"

"Yeah... un..." He nodded, trying to catch his breath a bit.

Leaning down, Itachi claimed his lips again, pushing one of the fingers into the tight opening.

Deidara tensed a bit, though kept his body relaxed.

Trying to distract the other from any discomfort he may be feeling, the Uchihas' lips slowly worked against his, gently soothing him, showing he wanted him to feel good. At the same time, he started moving his finger carefully inside.

Deidara squirmed a bit, the pain vanishing completely, for the moment. He kissed back, wanting his lover to know he was okay to continue.

Itachi smiled into the kiss, slowly inserting a second finger.

"Haah..." Deidara squirmed, letting his body adjust.

After some time, the Uchiha started moving his fingers in and out, and then making a scissoring motion. "How does it feel?" He asked Deidara, looking softly at him.

"Aa... so strange... demo... so good..." he moaned, letting his eyes fall shut again.

Smiling, Itachi continued to move his fingers. Once the saw the opening was already accepting both fingers, he started searching for the blonds' prostate.

A yelp escaped the blond as he felt a surge of pleasure run through his body. "Ahh...haaa...!"

"Do you like that?" He asked, licking his lovers' neck.

"Ka-kami-sama, yes!!" He moaned. "Haah... Itachi... please, more..."

"You'll get more, soon." Whispered Itachi, feeling his cock jump at Deidaras' sounds. He added the third finger, being sure to hit that same spot again.

A louder moan escaped his mouth as he arched his back.

Itachi continued scissoring his fingers and thrusting them into Deidaras' prostate. "Dei, do you know how much I want you now? Do you have any idea of how sexy you look like that, moaning, writhing, and making all those wonderful sounds while your face looks so... submissive, hot and cute?"

He shivered, moaning again. He loved being praised so much, and hearing his lover talk like that made him want to cum right then and there.

"Soon, Dei, soon I'll give you what you want." Whispered Itachi, as if reading his thoughts. After some more thrusts of his fingers, he pulled them out, not being able to hold back much longer. Taking more of the lube into his hands, he coated his erection in it, placing the tip at Deidaras' entrance. "Dei, can I take you now? Can I make you mine, completely?"

"Haah... put it in me... un... I'm yours." He said, shaking slightly with anticipation.

The Uchiha did just that, carefully, slowly, sliding into the heat of his lovers' body, moaning at the tight feeling. "Dei... you're so tight, even with the stretching... You feel so good..." He whispered, staying still for Deidara to adjust to his size.

Deidara gasped, arching his back. "Ohh... I-taachiii..." He moaned, clinging to the Uchiha.

"Is it hurting, Dei? Or is it good? Hmm?" Asked Itachi, kissing him softly.

"Ahh... It's okay... un..."

"Good..." With another kiss, the Uchiha moved his hips slowly, not wanting to hurt Deidara. Then, he pulled out and thrust back in, remembering exactly where his lovers' prostate was and aiming to it.

A loud gasp escaped his lips, and he moaned loudly. "Ohh... I-Itaachi.... Onegai... more..."

Smirking, Itachi repeated the action. "Enjoying it, Dei?" He thrust again and bit softly onto Deidaras' shoulder. "You feel so good inside, love..." He whispered. "It's so hot and tight, it's squeezing me... it feels so good."

"Itachi... Uuunn..." He yanked Itachi's hair, pulling him into a kiss.

The Uchiha kissed back, closing his eyes. One of his hands went behind Deidaras' head, softy caressing the blond hair as the other hand held his hips, helping Itachi to angle his movements.

Deidara was in absolute heaven! He moved his hips to meet Itachi's thrusts, moaning with each one.

Breaking the kiss, Itachi licked Deidaras' chest, before once again leaning close to his ear. "What do you want, Dei?" He asked, slowing his thrusts to tease the other.

"Ahh! Ohh, Itachi...! Onegai... faster, harder!!" He yelled, not ashamed to beg at all.

"Like this?" He thrust hard into the body beneath him, still being careful not to hurt him, and repeated the movement. "Do you like it, Dei, do you like me inside?" He whispered, smirking.

"Oh... Ah, yes!! Unn...! I... I love it!" he moaned, throwing his head back.

"Deidara, you are beautiful." After some time, the fire boiling inside Itachi told him he was close. "Dei, do you want to cum? Are you close?"

"Ohh... Yes, un...!" He said, moaning loudly. The blond was so close...

"Then let me help..." The Uchiha moved one of his hands to pump the blonds' erection, wanting to make him cum soon, before himself.

Deidara gasped, arching his back off the bed and moaning. The heat tightened, and in a moment exploded. He climaxed, screaming in pleasure, and releasing his seed onto his seme's chest.

Itachi gave some more thrusts before releasing inside his lover, supporting himself on his arms. He then used his fingers to get some of Deidaras' cum, bringing it to his mouth and licking it away. "You're delicious." He whispered, slowly pulling out of his loves' entrance, lying down beside him.

The blond shivered, snuggling into his lover's arms. "Ohh... Aishiteru... Itachi..."

"Aishiterumo, Dei-chan..." Whispered the Uchiha, kissing his boyfriends' forehead gently.

He relaxed completely, feeling exhausted.

"Let's go back..." Itachi didn't wait for a reply, he immediately transported them back to reality, where they were still in the same position, Deidara on the carpet, now exhausted, and Itachi on top of him, feeling almost as tired. Even so, he gathered strength to pick his boyfriend up and take him to their own tent.

**~Later~**

Itachi woke up, suddenly feeling bad would happen. He stood up, dressing the Akatsuki cloak, and stepped outside his tent to see if anything was wrong.

A group of Iwa shinobi surrounded the Uchiha, one of them covering the eyes, the other binding his limbs. "Put him with the puppet! I'll get the girl." One of the masked shinobi said, going towards where Konan and Peins' tent was.

Konan walked out of the tent, looking around. She sensed something coming. She was grabbed from behind, and screamed. "Nagato!! Ambush!!" She was knocked unconscious, and tied up. After that, the Iwa nin left with their three prisoners.

Pein stirred in his sleep, he was having a bad dream, and thought the shout was part of it. "Ko... nan..." He muttered, still asleep.

Itachi, by now, was thinking about this. What did these guys want?

Deidara started awake, hearing Konan scream. He looked around. Itachi was gone! He dashed out, entering Peins' tent and shaking the man awake. "Pein-sama!! Wake up, un!!"

"Konan?" Muttered Pein, opening his eyes. When he saw a frightened Deidara, he almost panicked. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everyone's gone, un!!" The blond said, worried. "I sensed a familiar chakra... Pein-sama, you have to release the seals!"

"Deidara, if we rush it, it's too risky!"

"We don't have a choice, un!" He took a deep breath. "I will not stay here knowing they're in danger. I was born to fight, Pein, and that's what I need to do right now. I'll be fine, but I can't use my jutsu without chakra." He said calmly, but passionately.

Biting his lower lip, Pein realized he was right. "Well then, I guess I don't have a choice... and... we really can't leave them in enemy hands." Pein bit on his thumb, drawing blood, and made a summoning jutsu. Immediately, five different versions of him appeared in front of them.

Deidara looked around, a bit confused, though he remained calm. "Let's do this, un!" he said, voice full of seriousness.

"Yes." Pein and... the other Peins... made a circle around where Deidara was standing, and they were separated by an exact distance from each other. "Two... it'll take one full hour to complete." He muttered.

"Then let's get started, un." He said.

Nodding, the Peins started concentrating chakra, and soon they were all surrounded in one big circle of pure energy. "This will hurt. A lot." Muttered the 'normal' Pein, and a special chakra blade, unable to cut through flesh, it was only for this kind of ritual, the blade was shoved into Deidaras' stomach, being kept there. Pein knew if felt as it if were a real blade.

He gasped, crying out in pain, however he stood his ground. The world felt like it was going to crash down around him, and for a moment he thought it would. He would deal with any pain he had to if it were to save his love.

"Hold on, there are two more blades to go." Said Pein, shoving the second one into Deidaras' left hand.

Deidara tried not to flinch, but cursed aloud instead.

With a gentle smile, Pein shoved the third and last blade through Deidaras' right hand. Now there was a whole hour ahead, and the blond would have to stand the pain from the three blades.

"Fuck!!" He shouted, making sure not to flinch. He would endure it; he had to. After all, he'd been through a lot worse... especially the mouths opening. He'd endured that agony, so he would endure this.

Pein sighed. Another half an hour... twenty minutes... ten... He sighed, time was so slow. Finally, the ritual finished, and the five Peins and their chakra blades disappeared. "Deidara..." Pein helped him up, knowing he'd have to rest before the chakra centers were active again. "Stay, we leave in half an hour."

Deidara panted, but nodded. "Right... I'll get my things, un."

"I said stay. I'll get your things." Ordered Pein, not sounding like the uke Deidara had known, but as a true leader. "Now just rest here." His voice was soft, he knew how much Deidara was suffering. He didn't show it on the outside, but he was crying for Konan, wanting to leave and save her as soon as possible.

"Alright... my things are under the bed with my old clothes, un..."

"I'll be back soon. Don't leave the tent." Said Pein, leaving quickly.

"Hai..." Deidara leaned against the bed, catching his breath.

Soon, the orange haired man was back, carrying Deidaras' things and another bag. He set both down on the bed, sitting there, too. "Deidara... who do you think it was?" He asked.

"I recognized one of the chakra... my old teammate from my gennin squad was one of them. They're in Iwagakure." Deidara said, standing. He slipped on a belt, clipping three pouches on it. "I'm all prepped. Ikuze."

Pein also got up and ready, but he grabbed Deidaras' arm. "I know how much you want to save him... but... we have to calm down and work slowly, so we can really save them." His voice came out broken, he was sure the blond sensed in those words how much he wanted Konan back.

"You're as worked up as I am, un!" Deidara scolded. "I know my village, my shinobi, better than anyone else, alright?" He exited the tent, and put his hand into one of the pouches. He infused chakra and clay, then made a large bird and jumped onto it. "Get on, and let's go!"

Pein sighed, climbing on the bird. "Just..." He didn't finish, not yet.

Madara teleported into his lover's tent, then became alarmed. No chakras except... "Shit!!"

The bird flew into the air and towards Iwa. Not much longer, they were flying above the village.

Pein let one silent tear roll down his face as he looked down at the village. It was the first time... the first time he failed to protect her.

Deidara used the scope to zoom in on the surroundings. He found the prison area he was looking for. "They should be there, un." He said, pointing.

Pein nodded, emotionless mask falling to bring a look of true anger as he glared at the prison. _'Konan... I'll be there soon.'_

The bird swooped down, and Deidara jumped down onto the roof, only to be tackled a moment later.

"My, my... If it isn't the blond bitch that left us some time ago. Find anyone to fuck you, whore? Why else would you leave?" Said an Iwa nin, glaring at the blond. He had a deep yellow color to his eyes, demoniac in some peoples' opinions. "You should have stayed, maybe then you'd have more than one person to put those dirty hands to good use, after all, that's all you have, stupid slut."

"Tsk... Ruki... Takeshi..." Deidara glared at them, pushing the brunette, Takeshi, off of him. "What an unpleasant surprise, un..."

"I bet he's here only because he missed that black haired guy's cock up his ass, Takeshi."

"You sure he didn't just miss ours? Oh, I still remember that. You were just twelve when we started with you, isn't that right?" He caught the blond's wrists, pulling him close. "Dei-chan?"

"Get off of me, Takeshi..." Deidara warned, glaring.

"No. I think we'll have some more fun with you first." He smirked, throwing Deidara's belt away from them. "What do you think, Ruki?"

Pein felt his anger boil, these idiots... Deidara had become a good friend in these days, and no one messed like that with his friends. In a flash, he threw Takeshi against the wall and slammed his knee violently against the guys' crotch; that would surely leave some big damage.

"Ouch, Takeshi... This weird-ass guy is strong, huh? You're also fucking the slut?"

"Ugh!!" Takeshi fell to the ground. "You stupid bitch!" He grabbed Deidara by the hair and put a kunai to his neck. "Back off, redhead... He's our toy. You can have him when we're done playing with him."

Deidara let himself drop, kicking Takeshi off his feet and doing a back flip. He landed easily on his feet next to Pein-and his belt. "You guys are gonna regret this, un!"

Takeshi glared, then smirked. "Oh, yeah? I guess we'll just have the play with that brunette and his pretty girl pal."

Peins' anger was still terribly high, and at the mention of Konan, what he did was completely unexpected. He smirked.

"The fuck you smirking at?" Asked Ruki.

In one second, Pein had shoved a very thick pike right where he had kicked Takeshi, leaving him with a permanent damage. Then, he turned to Ruki.

Takeshi screamed in pain, falling over.

Deidara blinked, then started laughing. "You stupid bastard, that's what you deserve, un!!"

"Deidara. Go, get them out of here. I'll just kill this guy and be right after you." Said Pein, doing the same to Ruki as he did to Takeshi.

"You fucking-! That was my dick, you fucker!!!!" Yelled Ruki, rolling in pain.

"You deserve it." Said Pein, throwing poisoned gas at them and running after Deidara. They'd surely die in about an hour, after their bodies were paralyzed.

Deidara pulled himself together and got serious again. "Ikuze!" He made a small clay spider, blowing a hole in the ceiling and jumping in.

Madara teleported to Iwa, searching for the prison.

Pein followed Deidara, sensing Konans' chakra. It was so faint... what had they done to her?

**~With the prisoners~**

Sasori screamed, the pain was so terrible. These people were terrible. The only time he ever thought about the possibility of actually being raped was when Madara captured him, but that had turned out perfect. This wasn't the case. He screamed again, his body was soaked in blood, he was bound to pillars as these brutes raped him mercilessly.

Konan clung to Itachi, sobbing. She was naked, bruised, and bleeding from embarrassing places. Itachi had been hurt so bad he was unconscious... she was just so thankful they'd left the two of them, and hoped Sasori was okay. She wanted her lover there... she needed him. "Nagato... help..." she sobbed.

Another harsh thrust, Sasori bit his lip not to scream again. Tears rolled freely down his face, and he tried to concentrate on the thought that someone would save him, that he would save him. If he weren't bound, hurting and being raped brutally, he would have screamed in joy when he sensed Madaras' chakra nearby.

Madara found the prison cell, kicking it open. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

Konan shook Itachi, wanting to have someone hold her... "Please... please wake up..."

Sasori looked up at his lover, trying to force the pain away from his eyes, but to no avail. Even so, there was happiness in those brown orbs, he was happy to see his love had really come for him.

Itachi slowly awoke, seeing Konan beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, making sure not to leave her uncomfortable. "They'll come for us, Konan, they'll be here soon..." He whispered, his voice was failing him, his body was failing him...

Madara forced the Iwa nin away from Sasori, hugging him gently.

Konan sobbed, sensing Itachi's chakra fading... he was dying. "No... Ita, please, stay with me..." She begged.

Deidara kicked a door down. "The cells are just down there, un! Let's..." He froze, sensing Itachi's chakra... fading. "No, un..." He rushed down the corridor.

"Mada..." Whimpered Sasori, sobbing against his lovers' chest. "M-Mada... y-you're h-here..."

"Konan... if I die... t-take care... of Dei." Whispered Itachi, feeling his boyfriends' chakra rushing towards the cell. "Tell him... I love... him..." His vision went black, everything stopped.

"Shh... it's okay now. I'm here."

"ITACHI!!" She screamed, sobbing harder. "No... please, don't leave me alone!!" She curled up in the corner, reliving her parents' death. "NAGATO!!" She screamed, hugging her knees.

Deidara kicked the final door down, entering it. "I-Itachi... Konan...!!"

Pein ran over to the two, hugging his girlfriend and kissing her. Then, he moved to Itachi. "He's alive... for little time if we do nothing, but he's alive."

"Mada... lets... go away... please..." Asked Sasori, trying to stop his tears. "I don't want to... be here..."

Deidara kneeled next to Itachi, worried. "What can we do... un?"

"Nagato..." Konan sobbed, needing comfort and to be calmed down.

Deidara went to her, pulling her into a hug. He stroked her hair, humming. "It'll be okay, you're safe now, un."

Madara picked him up carefully, nuzzling him. "Let's go."

"We need a medic, but I'll do what I can..." Said Pein, taking out a pill. "This will keep him alive for now, Sasori said I should only give it so someone about to die, it holds their life for 24 hours. If nothing is done, the person dies." He explained.

Sasori snuggled into Madaras' chest, loving the feeling of safety again.

"We need to find Sasori, un..." Deidara said as the woman curled up into his chest.

Madara teleported into the camp, laying him on his bed. "Don't move. I'll take care of you."

"Dei, go search for him... I'll take care of Konan and Itachi..." Said Pein, taking his girlfriend into his arms, kissing her and whispering comforting words he knew she needed.

"Mada... not here, they'll find you... when they come back."

Deidara nodded his head. "I don't sense him here... We have to head back, he may already be there, un." He said, trying to keep calm.

Konan curled up into Pein's arms, whispering his real name over an over again. She was so scared... so afraid.

"I don't care."

"Yeah... we should head back." Whispered Pein, slowly standing with Konan in his arms. "I'm here, love, I'm here. We're going back to the camp now... later on we can go home..." He whispered to her.

"Mada... I want to be with you... please... let's go..." Whispered Sasori, knowing that now the hideout was much safer than his own tent.

Konan looked up at her lover. "Alright...."

Deidara nodded. "Ikuze..."

"I'm low on chakra... I can't teleport again." _'And live...'_ "Just relax. I'll protect you."

Pein covered Konan with his cloak, and they left with Deidara and Itachi, the later still being unconscious.

"Ok..." Trusting his love, the puppeteer lifted up and pecked his lips, smiling softly. "I knew... you'd save me..."

Thankfully, it didn't take long to get back to camp. Deidara sighed, sensing Sasoris' chakra. That was a relief.

Konan clung desperately to her love, still shaking.

Madara stroked his lovers' red hair. "Relax. What I have to do is going to hurt."

"Deidara... can you take care of Itachi and check on Sasori? I... I need to help Konan." Whispered Pein, not daring to lift his voice any tone higher.

Sasori relaxed, looking up at Madara with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, un." He nodded, taking Itachi and laying him on their bed. He then dashed towards Sasoris' tent.

Madara put some medicine on his finger, pressing it into Sasoris' entrance.

At about that moment, Deidara ran in, his jaw dropping. "Oh... my... Kami-sama..."

Sasori whimpered, it did hurt, a lot. Then, he noticed the blond, and immediately fear took over him.

Deidara blinked, falling on his ass in surprise.

A shadow clone appeared behind him, grabbing the blond by his hair. "Not a word," He warned. "Not a sound."

Sasori looked from Madara to the blond, then back. "M-Mada... don't h-hurt him, he's a f-friend of mine... please." He whispered.

"... Fine..." The Uchiha sighed, stroking Sasori's cheek.

Deidara blinked, confused. "Huh?!"

"Deidara... don't say anything t-to the others. Mada isn't h-here, y-you didn't see anyone else, j-just me. Got it?" Said the redhead. "I'll explain later."

"H-he..." Deidara glared at them. "You bastard!! He raped me, how can you protect him?!"

The clone covered his mouth. "Shut up."

Madara removed his finger, wiping his hands clean. "You'll be okay... you'll heal soon."

"Because I love him, Deidara..." He answered. "I'm sorry... Mada isn't as bad as you think..." Then, he turned to the Uchiha, kissing him gently. "Thanks, Mada..."

"I should go... When he wakes, tell him he hallucinated." Madara kissed him back, then vanished.

"M-" Started Sasori, but it was too late. "Hai..." He covered himself, hugging a pillow. _'I want to be able to be by your side like this... not... not away from you...' _He thought, as if his thoughts would reach Madara.

**~With Pein and Konan~**

Konan clung to Pein as he took her back to Amegakure. She needed to be held... not by 'Pein' but by Nagato. By his real self, but she knew what that would mean... He would be extremely vulnerable compared to with his Peins. She knew, though, that she wouldn't be okay without this.

"Konan, we're almost there... It's ok." He kissed her forehead as they arrived. Instead of entering, he teleported directly to where his real him was.

Konan looked up, and smiling weakly, seeing the red hair of her true lover. She ran to him, snuggling against his chest. "Oh, Nagato...!"

He disconnected his arms and wrapped them around her. "I'm sorry, Konan. I wish I could comfort you properly..." He whispered, knowing his body was too weak now. "I wanted to be able to lie down and hold you, with my own body, but..."

She sniffled, calming down a bit, just with him holding her. "Aishiteru... Nagato..."

"Aishiterumo, Konan." He smiled at her.

"I know... how weak you are like this... Nagato... thank you, so much..." She nuzzled him, relaxing again. "I also know, love, that if you stay like this long enough, your strength will come back."

"Hopefully, Konan." He kissed her cheek. "And you don't need to thank me, love."

"Yes I do... Nagato... You... you saved me so many times..." She smiled up at him, moving his bangs out of his face, and looking into his eyes. "I love you..."

"I love you, too. And that's why I'll protect you, and if you're in danger, I'll save you." He answered, still smiling.

"Konan..." He held her there, in silence, knowing it was what she needed now.

Konan relaxed, falling asleep standing.

**~Meanwhile~**

A groan escaped Deidara's lips as he stirred. He looked up through his messy blond hair towards Sasori. "Sa... Sasori! What... where...?!" He jumped up, looking around.

"Oh, you're awake... I was worried." Said the redhead. "You ran in and said something about Itachi being hurt... but then you fainted, it was because of a gas. It probably hit you and Pein, but he has more resistance to those things."

"O-oh... So what I saw... it was a hallucination, un?" Deidara blinked, sighing with relief. "Good!" His face returned to seriousness. "But yes... Itachi, un... Pein-sama had to use a medicine you gave him. And Konan-chan was in such bad shape he took her 'home'."

"I see." His face was now really worried. "Let us go see Itachi, then... We can't waste time if the case is critical." Grabbing his medicine case, he waited for Deidara to follow him out of the tent. "Deidara... you said you had a hallucination?"

"Yeah, un." He nodded, following the redhead.

"After we finish helping Itachi, do you want me to check for any signs of poison or genjutsu?"

"Yeah, un. That's a good idea." The blond agreed. "But Itachi comes first."

"Yes." He answered, entering the Uchihas' tent. "This is really bad..." He ran towards the bed, and examined Itachis' body. "Deidara... we need a blood transfusion to save him."

The blond's face went white. "We're not the same blood type, un... How...?"

"I don't know. Itachis' AB+, which is rare blood. But... maybe... I know one person who has that blood type, but he hates Itachi."

"AB...?" And idea popped into his head. "Nii-san..."

"But it has to be completely compatible. The only ones I know who have that blood type... are Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Madara." Whispered Sasori, cleaning his friends' wounds. "Also, blood from someone of the same family is safer than from others, it is even more compatible."

"Sasuke hates him, and Madara is evil, un!" Deidara frowned, "We have to do something!"

Madara sighed, listening in from outside the tent. He entered. "So, lil Ita's in trouble again, huh?" He asked, though surprisingly not sadistically.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Sasori, entering battle stance. It was fake, but in front of Deidara he couldn't run any risks.

Deidara's eyes widen. He went for his clay, but both wrists were caught.

"Relax. I'm not here to do any harm. He is my nephew, after all." Madara said, looking down at the younger Uchiha. "I'll help."

"You have a plan behind this, or are you saying the truth? You've always been our enemy... how can we trust you?" Sasori knew the answers, he knew he could trust Madara, but even so... He also had to admit it hurt him to say that, even if it was just an act.

"Check me if you want. No weapons, little chakra," He stated, not yet releasing Deidara.

The redhead used his chakra strings to check, and felt the others' chakra. "Deidara... I think he's telling the truth. I don't really trust him, he can have a trick, but it's our only chance..." He whispered, the part about not trusting cutting deep into his heart.

Deidara took a deep breath. If he didn't have enough chakra to even teleport... what could he do? "For Itachi, un... then leave!"

"Of course..." Madara agreed falsely.

Sasori moved Itachi so he was completely still. "Madara, you'll have to sit on the bed and hand me your left arm." He instructed, preparing the needles and package for the transfusion.

Deidara watched closely as the older man released his wrists and went next to Sasori. Something was... different.

The medic inserted a needle into Madaras' arm, taking the needed blood and transferring it directly to Itachis' body. "Just a bit more..." He whispered, knowing he still had more to do for the younger Uchiha to wake up.

"Not a word of this to him." Madara warned them both.

Sasori nodded. "I don't think he'd like to know that, after what you did with Deidara. I wouldn't tell anyway."

The Uchiha remained silent then, plotting.

Deidara was a distance away, glaring at Madara steadily.

"Done. Leave." Said Sasori, removing the needles from both men's' bodies. Without another word to Madara, he injected another liquid into Itachis' body, and proceeded to cure him with medical ninjutsu.

Madara vanished. As soon as he was gone, Deidara relaxed. "Is he gonna be okay, un?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to his lover.

Smiling slightly, the redhead nodded. "He'll be awake soon... I gave him a painkiller, but his body is weakened." He whispered, finishing his work. "He's going to be fine in a week..."

"D-Dei..." Whispered Itachi, waking up.

"Ita!" The blond smiled, hugging him, but gently. "I'm so glad you're okay, un!"

Itachi smiled back, relaxing and hugging his love. "Dei... t-thank you..."

"I'll leave you two now." Said Sasori, retiring himself to his tent.

Deidara nuzzled the brunette, letting tears fall from his face. "I got so scared I might lose you, un..."

"I love you..." Itachi brought his hand to the blonds' face, wiping the tears away. "So much..."

"I... I love you, too, un..." The bomber said, relaxing. "I'm worried, though..."

"W-with what, Dei?"

"Konan-chan... she was so freaked out, Pein-sama took her somewhere."

"Don't worry... H-he took her home..." Answered the weasel, smiling. "She'll be ok..."

"You're stuttering..." Deidara kissed him. "What happened?"

"T-they... raped us, a-and beat us. W-we have no idea what they d-did to Sasori..."

Deidara frowned. "I think I know who it was who did it, too... If so, Pein-sama killed them. After... stabbing their dicks with a pike." He chuckled. He knew this was what his love needed, comfort, and a laugh or two. Now he better understood why he was stuttering. He used to do the same. Sometimes it'd be a week before he'd talk normally again.

Itachi chuckled, too, nuzzling Deidaras' neck. "T-that's good to h-hear..."

Deidara lay next to his lover, pulling him into his arms. "You should rest, un." He said, needing to take care of his love like his love took care of him.

"Thanks..." Resting against the blond, Itachi slowly fell asleep, whispering Deidaras' name after his 'thanks'.

**~Somewhere else~**

Madara teleported into Amegakure, and furthermore, into Nagatos' room, where he and Konan were. However, only Konan was asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Nagato, keeping his voice down not to wake Konan.

"I'm giving you an order." Madara said.

Nagato was silent, knowing he was too weak in his original body, even to threaten Madara.

"I'm joining Akatsuki. As 'Tobi'. No one but you two are to know. Understood?"

"May I know the reason, or is it a secret?" Asked the redhead, curiosity taking the place of fear.

"You don't need to know." With that, Madara vanished.

Nagato couldn't relax, and he kept pondering the matter through the night.

The next morning, Konan awoke in the redheads' arms. She looked up, kissing him gently. "You look tired..."

He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Didn't sleep."

"You need to sleep, Nagato..." She scolded, nuzzling him.

"I'll try..." He was really feeling tired... there was no way he'd find the answer just thinking, anyway.

"It's okay. I'll stay up and watch you. You're safe." She said, smiling softly. She knew he would never sleep if he felt unsafe.

"I know." With that and a kiss to her cheek, Nagato closed his eyes, finally getting some rest.

Konan watched her lover. "So peaceful when you sleep..."


	6. part 5

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Seishi.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara, Konan, Dei and Seishi's mom.**

**SAVED part 5**

Madara went into Sasori's tent, watching the sleeping redhead. It had been three days since he'd seem him. Three. Whole. Days. He had been worried the whole time, of course, but with his chakra so low he couldn't risk teleporting. Madara sat on the edge of the bad, stroking the soft hair of his uke.

"Nn..." Sasori stirred, opening his eyes slowly. "Ah? Mada...?" He asked, looking up with sleepy eyes.

"Shh. Just rest." The Uchiha instructed. "You got it the worst out of the three of you, so you need to rest the most."

The redhead moved away a bit, leaving a space on the bed. He looked up, hoping Madara would understand.

The Uchiha smiled softly, lying next to his uke. He pulled him onto his chest, stroking his cheek. "Now rest."

Nodding, Sasori relaxed completely. "Love you..." He whispered.

"Love you, too." Madara replied. He was glad that Sasori seemed to have managed okay without him the past few days. He wondered for a moment how Itachi was doing...

"Mada... are you going to do this every time?" Asked Sasori, afraid they might get caught again. "I mean... I love it when you come here, and I really miss you when you don't, but... I'm worried."

"There's a force field around the tent. No one's coming in. Now sleep."

"Ok..." This time, Sasori really went to sleep, listening to Madaras' heartbeat. _'I hope you're here when I wake up...'_

**~In Ame~**

Konan stepped out of the steaming shower, wrapping a towel around her before exiting the bathroom into hers and Nagatos' room. To her surprise, he wasn't in there. She looked around, deciding he was probably out on the hidden balcony or the roof, and took the towel off.

The redhead slowly went forwards, hugging Konan and pressing his chest against her back. "Konan."

She gasped, realizing afterwards. "Kami-sama, Nagato! I didn't know you were there..."

"Sorry." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"It's alright." She smiled softly, leaning against him. "Just startled me, that's all."

He smiled, kissing her shoulder and neck, his arms around her waist.

"Mm..." She sighed happily, still smiling softly. "Aishiteru..."

"Aishiterumo." Nagato inhaled close to her neck, absorbing her smell. Then, he guided her towards the bed, all the while kissing her neck or shoulder.

Konan was paying too much attention to the small bits of affection he was giving her to put together the pieces at the moment.

The redhead started sucking on the flesh under his mouth, his hands caressing her belly, going up.

Konan made a soft moan, as a drop of water fell from her hair to her breast.

His hands went to where the drop was, sliding over her nipple, then repeating the action.

She moaned again, a bit louder, leaned into his gentle, teasing, touch.

He moved the free hand to the other breast, doing the same.

The moans increased a bit, and her eyes fluttered closed.

He lay her down on the bed, moving to be above her, and lowered his mouth to one of the nipples, sucking on it.

"Hahh... N-Nagato..." She moaned.

His hands started moving over her body, caressing all skin they could find, while he continued using his mouth on her nipple, then the other.

"Ohh..." Konan really was in heaven now. With Nagato touching her like this... it felt wonderful.

He gave a last lick to her nipple, and moved down.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around him.

Before he arrived where she wanted, he moved up again, kissing her.

Konan kissed back, playing with the red hair she so adored.

He closed his eyes, letting his tongue enter her mouth, exploring, slowly moving around.

She let him dominate her completely, moaning into the kiss.

His right hand went back to her nipples, where the other made its way lower, massaging her clitoris.

Konan gasped, moaning and arching into the touch. "Ah... Nagato!"

"Konan..." He licked her collarbone, nipping softly, his hands continued their work.

A yelp escaped her mouth as he touched her just the right way. She was melting under him, as always. She pulled him into a kiss, moaning again.

He gladly kissed back, looking at her blushing face before once again closing his eyes.

Konan whimpered, realizing how badly she was blushing.

"I'm blushing so much... how embarrassing..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Relax... you're cute like that." He whispered back, relieved he hadn't done anything to hurt her.

"You just like seeing me blush instead of you..." She said, chuckling softly.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that you look cute." He pecked her lips softly.

She opened her eyes, smiling softly at him. "Onegai... continue..."

"As you wish..." He once again started kissing and licking down her body, wanting to hear more sounds from her mouth. He took some time to get down, teasing her, but finally delivered one lick to her clit, smirking.

Konan gasped, arching her back. "Hah...."

He licked more, before sucking softly, entering her with two of his fingers.

She nearly screamed in pleasure, moaning loudly. "Nagato... ~"

"Anything you want, Konan?" He asked.

"Hahh... I want you... I want you inside me.. Nagato..." She panted. Looking up at him, blushing still, with that begging, uke-ish expression.

He smirked, and got up and off the bed.

"Wh-what...?" She blinked, confused.

He started undressing, seeing as Konan hadn't noticed his fully-dressed state. Once he was bare, he crawled over her, claiming her lips.

She watched the redhead undress, squirming around as he did so. Immediately she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nagato slowly entered her, still lip-locked with her.

Konan moaned loudly into the kiss. He was bigger than Pein... She loved it.

Soon, he started thrusting at a slow, gentle pace.

She moaned again, wrapping her legs around the redhead's waist.

He smirked, thrusting harder.

Konan gasped, moaning erotically. He'd hit something inside of her... it felt so good!

He continued thrusting into the same place, hands gripping her waist to help his moves.

Her breath hitched, and she met each thrust, moaning louder. "Na-Nagato!! ~"

"K-Konan..." He moaned.

She threw her head back in pleasure, nearly screaming.

After some more thrusts, he asked. "H-how much longer...?"

"I'm... aah, close..." She said in between moans and pants.

"S-same here." He said, kissing her again.

She moaned, kissing back.

He broke the kiss for air, and his thrusts got faster. Finally, he moaned her name and came, spilling all of his seed inside her.

Konan screamed, arching her back and climaxing. She dropped back down afterwards, panting.

He smiled softly, pulling out and snuggling into her side, bringing the covers over them.

Konan relaxed completely, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "Aishiteru..."

"Aishiterumo..."

**~Back at the camp~**

Deidara entered the tent with a tray of steaming foods. He set the tray on a table next to their bed, and kissed the brunette's cheek. "Ita, wake up."

Slowly, Itachi opened his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend. "What time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"It's a little after noon, yeah." The blond said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No wonder I'm hungry..." Leaning up, Itachi pecked Deidaras' lips, smiling softly.

Deidara smiled, helping the other to sit up. "How's the pain, un? Better?"

"Yeah... It's much better now, just hurts a little... but my body still feels tired."

The bomber slimed. "That'll wear off in a few days, un. Trust me." He nuzzled his lover, giving him the tray. "Eat, un."

"Yakisoba, Dei? How did you know I like it?" Asked Itachi, taking the hashis and breaking them apart. "Itadakimasu."

"Sasori-san told me, yeah. No one in the village makes them well, so I made some by hand." He smiled proudly.

The Uchiha smiled, pecking the blonds' lips softly before moving to his food. He ate some, and was surprised. "Dei, this is the best yakisoba I ever ate."

Deidara gleamed, smiling. "Majide, un?"

Itachi nodded, eating more of the delicious food.

The blond watched him eat, smiling. He was glad he made his love happy.

Once he was finished, Itachi wiped some of the shoyu from his chin. "Gochisosama-deshita."

"Do you feel up to standing?" Deidara asked. "I have somewhere I want to take you, un."

"Yeah. I also want to get off this bed..." He chuckled softly. Lying in bed for days isn't exactly entertaining, even if you have a beautiful boyfriend taking care of you.

Deidara nodded, handing the older boy clean clothes. "Come on, un." He smiled.

He changed as quickly as he could, and smiled. He could walk, that was good.

Deidara watched him, glad he could stand and walk without difficulty. He led Itachi outside, making a clay bird. He jumped on, and extended his hand so the other could climb on.

Itachi gladly took the hand, climbing on and sitting behind Deidara, wrapping his arms around the blonds' waist.

The bird took off, going high up into the sky. The wind blew through Deidaras' hair, and he sighed, smiling softly and closing his eyes.

"This feels good..." Said Itachi, also closing his eyes. Surprisingly, he hadn't been afraid, even if he had never gone flying before.

"Aa, it does, ne?" The blond relaxed, spotting their destination. A waterfall.

"Yeah." Itachi rested his head on Deidaras' shoulder, sighing. "Aishiteru, Dei-chan."

"Aishiterumo, 'Tachi, un." They flew down near the bottom of the waterfall, landing next to it. Behind the waterfall was a cave.

Smiling, the Uchiha got off the bird, looking around. The place was beautiful.

Deidara jumped down, leading his lover into the cave behind the waterfall. It had mats on the floor, and candles, along with a bed. "Beautiful, ne?"

Itachi was surprised, and nodded, taking in the sight. "Dei..." He kissed the other softly.

The blond returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck gently. "I've known this place since I was a kid, un. Put it together years ago before the war got bad."

"So it's like a safe place?" Asked Itachi, wrapping his arms around Deidaras' waist.

"Yeah. I used to come here whenever something bothered me, or if I was sad, un. I tried to go here when Iwagakure was attacked, but I couldn't leave my room. After that, it was suicide to try and leave the village." The blond explained, nuzzling the Uchiha.

"Yeah... I was lucky I left Konoha before the war got bad... I guess many people didn't have the same chance." Whispered Itachi, kissing his love again.

Deidara relaxed completely, nuzzling Itachi. "Aishiteru..."

"Aishiterumo."

Deidara led his love to the bed, laying down and cuddling up into his arms. "Mm.... It also stays really warm in here... even in the winter, un..."

"That's good... and it is warm." Itachi hugged the blond to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

The blond smiled, feeling so safe. It wasn't hot, just warm enough. And he always felt safe here, especially now with his lover there as well. It was a perfect moment.

Itachi realized something. "Dei... you remembered."

"Huh? Oh... Oh!" He blinked, smiling. "I did remember something, un!!"

"Yeah, and more than one thing. You spoke about your room, too. Maybe... your memories are coming back." Said the Uchiha, kissing Deidaras' cheek.

"I... I sure hope so, un." He smiled, nuzzling Itachi. "I guess... maybe it has something to do with coming here? And... I also remembered Ruki and Takeshi... un..."

"You did... but don't think about those two." Said Itachi, having heard their names in he cells. "They are the part not worth remembering."

"Yeah, you're right." Deidara agreed. "I'm just glad they're dead, un."

"Me too." He smiled, one hand moving to Deidaras' own, holding it softly. "

Deidara smiled, kissing his seme gently. He let his eyes close, inhaling the soft sent of vanilla from the candles, even though they weren't lit.

Itachi kissed back, being happy now. He was healing, Deidara had his chakras released, no sign of Madara around... the men who raped him, his Dei and his friends were dead...

"This is Heaven, un..." Deidara whispered.

"Yes..." Itachi whispered back.

Deidara let his mind settle, and he fell into a deep sleep. The scent of vanilla carried him far back, to about eight years ago.

_The blond was snuggled up next to his aniki on the couch, watching TV. He was starting to fall asleep, and the scent of vanilla wasn't helping him stay awake. Without warning, a shearing pain was in the palms of his hands, and he flinch. "Itai, un!!" He blinked, staring at them. "Why... why do they hurt so bad...?" He looked up at Seishi, a bit afraid._

_"Dei?" Seishi looked, and saw Deidara was looking at his hands. He hugged him tightly. "How do they hurt, Dei?"_

_"It... it feels like their being cut..." The blond said, flinching again. "It really hurts...!!"_

_"I'll get you something to stop the pain..." Seishi ran to the bathroom, grabbing some painkillers, and rushing back to where his brother was. "Here, take one of these." He handed a pill to Deidara, hoping it would make that pain stop. Now, with the war, medic nins were always busy, and the hospitals were full. That was the case now, and the war wasn't even in its bad part._

_Deidara nodded, swallowing the pill. He snuggled into Seishi's lap, relaxing again. That's when the smell of blood mixed with the scent of vanilla._

_"Dei, your hand is bleeding." Said Seishi, looking down again. How could it, if just now there was no sign of cut on it? "I'll get bandages... stay here." He said, once again going to the bathroom._

_The younger boy was staring at his hands. It felt, and now looked, as if they'd been cut with a kunai. It stung a lot, still, but not enough to make him show it. However, he was getting a bit scared. He had no clue what was going on, but it definitely could NOT be good._

_Seishi was back as soon as he left, with a roll of bandages, medicine, and whatever they may need. "Dei..." He took one of his brothers' hands in his, cleaning the blood off of it, applying some medicine and bandaging, then doing the same to the other._

_"Itai!" Deidara pouted. The medicine stung, making the pain worse; even with the pill he'd taken. He shuddered at the thought of how much it would, and may, hurt without its effect._

_"Shh..." Whispered Seishi, wanting to calm his brother. "It'll be better... the pain will stop soon..." In his head, he added. _'I hope so...'

_Deidara relaxed a bit, nuzzling his aniki. "Nii-sama...? What's going on, un...?"_

_"I don't know, Dei, I don't know..." He pulled Deidara into a hug, holding him protectively. "But I'm here, you'll be fine, ok?"_

_"O-okay, un..." He snuggled into his brother's chest, trying to distract himself from the pain._

_A woman entered the room. She immediately became concerned upon seeing the bandages of Deidara's hands. "Seishi, Dei-chan, what's going on?" She asked, going over to them. If it was what she thought. her poor youngest would spend the next week in bed._

_"Mom, his hands were hurting... then they started bleeding." Explained Seishi, his voice showing he was very worried, and afraid for his little brother. "Do you know what's happening, mom?"_

'Kami-sama, I was right...'_ She smiled softly, picking the smaller boy up into her arms. "It's alright. he's inherited our Kekkei-genkai, and it's taking effect._

_"Kekkei... genkai...un?" Deidara blinked, confused._

_"It's a power passed within one clan, from generation to generation... but not all get the Kekkei-genkai. I don't know what our clans' power is, so mom will explain..." Said Seishi, still worried._

_"Well, it's almost impossible to believe.... but my clan is known for extra mouths on our palms." She smiled softly, nuzzling the blond boy in her arms. "But both of you have to keep quiet, okay? In times like this, Kekkei-genkai aren't much appreciated."_

_"Okay, un." The youngest nodded, understanding that he had to keep this a secret. But he was still a bit scared..._

_Seishi also nodded. "But... does he really have to be in this much pain? Isn't there another way?" He asked, stroking his brothers' blond hair._

_"I'm afraid it's part of it... It shouldn't last too long, though. A week at most. But until the pain is gone, Dei, take it easy. Okay?"_

_"Okay, Kaa-san, un." He nodded, relaxing more from the feeling of his hair being stroked. Such a thing always seemed to calm him._

_"Mom, do you have those mouths, too?" Asked Seishi, curious._

_"Yes." She nodded. "But keep that a secret too, okay? Even your father isn't to find out."_

_With Seishi stroking his hair, the youngest had become sleepy again. He yawned._

_"Ok..." Seishi smiled at Deidara, kissing his forehead. "Sleep, otouto."_

_"Mm... okay..." He whispered. After a few more minutes, the blond was asleep peacefully._

_Their mother smiled, standing. "Come on, bed time." She said. "I want him to sleep while he can." She led them into their shared room, placing Deidara down on his bed and tucking him in. She then turned to Seishi. "I'm going to explain how this works to you, okay? You can't be scared about this."_

_Looking at Deidara, Seishi nodded. "Yeah..."_

_She sat down on Seishi's bed, pulling him onto her lap. "The pain is only going to increase right now. He's probably going to be bedridden the day after tomorrow until this is over." She warned. "And I'm telling you this and not him, because you're old enough to accept it without getting too scared. He's probably going to be terrified."_

_"I know..." He bit his lower lip. "I hope this just goes away soon, I hate seeing him in pain..."_

_"So do I... It'll last about a week, would be my guess. I can't be sure, though. I developed it a lot later than he is." She said, stroking Seishi's hair. "But don't worry too much, he's a strong boy."_

_He nodded and hugged her tight, needing some comfort. "He'll be ok... I know he will."_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine, hun. Just stay with him when he's awake. And when he sleeps, you should too. Alright?" She nuzzled him. "Everything will be okay."_

_"Hai..." Seishi smiled sadly. "At least dad is on a long term mission, so he won't have to hide his hands now."_

_"Yes, that is good." She smiled softly. "Now get some rest."_

_He nodded, going to lie down next to his brother. The house was small, so they had to share a room with their parents, and both shared a bed, because of the lack of space._

_In the middle of the night, Deidara woke up suddenly. The pain had increased by a lot, and it woke him. He whined, trying not to cry from the intense pain. Although the blond didn't notice, his hands were bleeding through the bandages._

_Seishi slowly opened his eyes, seeing it was still dark. He heard Deidaras' whine, and quickly lit the candles. "Dei..."_

_"It hurts worse..." He whimpered, tears streaking his face._

_"Shh, I know..." Seishi hugged his brother, kissing the top of his head. That was when he noticed the blood, and reached out to the bandages beside the bed. "I'll have to bandage them again, they're bleeding through." He whispered, helping Deidara to a sitting position._

_He nodded, leaning against his brother._

_Seishi took one of Deidaras' hands, carefully taking off the bandages. The cut was bigger now. Slowly, knowing it would sting, he cleaned it with a wet cloth, then applied the medicine and bandages, making sure they wouldn't be too tight. When he removed the other bandages, he noticed the cut there wasn't as big as the other, but almost. He repeated his earlier actions, all the while whispering soothing words._

_The pain continued to increase slowly, and more tears streaked his face._

_The older hugged Deidara to his chest, combing his fingers through his hair._

_The blond buried his face in his anikis' shirt, sobbing softly. He wanted to pain to go away... but something inside told him it would only get worse._

_"Here..." Seishi handed him another pill, knowing the painkillers could help a lot._

_Deidara swallowed it, taking a few deep breaths. After a few minutes, he was calm again; at least to the point where he wasn't crying anymore._

_"Better?" Asked the older, smiling sadly._

_The younger boy nodded, letting himself relax._

_Seishi started to hum a lullaby, hoping to make his brother sleep again._

_Deidara still felt tired, but the pain wouldn't let him fall asleep. He just let himself lay there, in his anikis' lap. He could tell he wouldn't sleep much until this was over, so this was good enough for now._

_Holding his brother, Seishi started to think about what could happen. He knew that most of those who carried Kekkei-genkai were hated, so what would happen to Deidara if they found out?_

_Another half hour, and the pain was dull enough it allowed Deidara to fall asleep. The scent of the vanilla candles helped lull him into soft dreams._

_"I-iie... I'm not hungry..." He said, tightening the grip he had on his brother's shirt. The pain was still increasing..._

_He nodded. "Yeah, u-un..." He felt a bit more calm with his brother's touches._

_"Dei, are you sure?" Seishi started rubbing gentle circles onto his brothers' back, while stroking his hair, doing what he could to distract him from the pain._

_Smiling, the older boy started humming again, this time a different tune._

_Deidara recognized the song, and started humming along. He smiled a bit, starting to feel better. "The pain is fading, un..."_

_"Good." Whispered Seishi, before going back to the song._

_After the song was finished, Deidara was completely calm again. Then, his stomach growled and he blushed slightly._

_"Who's not hungry, Dei? Come on..." Seishi picked him up, carrying him to the kitchen. "I know you can't use your hands, so just sit there and let me feed you."_

_Deidara rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh... "_

_Seishi smiled and quickly made some soup, not chicken, but meat. Each time he made chicken soup, Deidara complained, so better not risk it._

_Deidara sat in the seat, looking around. He stared at his reflection in the table and frowned. His hair was a mess! "Nii-sama...?"_

_"What is it, Dei?" Was the answer, while Seishi set the bowel on the table._

_"Can you brush my hair when we're done here...?" He asked, looking up at his aniki._

_Chuckling softly, he nodded. "But now open up." He picked up a spoonful of soup, guiding it towards Deidaras' mouth._

_Deidara cooperated, letting his brother feed him._

_Once the bowel was empty and washed, Seishi carried his brother back to the room, even if he knew he could walk. "Sit down, I'll get the hairbrush." He instructed, smiling._

_Deidara smiled, nodding. "Okay, un." He hoped that since the pain was so dull now, it'd stay that way._

_Seishi returned with the brush, sitting down behind Deidara and working on his hair, slowly untangling it._

_Deidara relaxed, closing his eyes. He loved it when his aniki brushed his hair, even if it was fairly short. He planned on growing it out as he got older._

_When he was done, he hugged Deidara again, gently pulling him down on the bed. "Now try sleeping. If anything happens call me, ok?"_

_Deidara sighed. "Alright, un." He nodded, yawning._

_**~In the morning~**_

_Deidara woke up, screaming from the pain. He curled himself into a ball, sobbing. His body was shaking violently, and the pain was so intense he thought he might die._

_Seishi jumped, hearing his brothers' loud scream. "Deidara, are they hurting too bad?" He asked worriedly._

_Deidara whimpered loudly, unable to clam himself. His hands kept hurting more and more... and they were bleeding again. Another scream left his mouth._

_"MOM!" Called Seishi, knowing he couldn't deal with this alone. Lucky their mother was home for the day. "Shh, Dei, shh..." He reached for the painkillers, knowing his brother needed them. He put the pill to Deidaras' lips, waiting for him to take it._

_The blond didn't move to take it, refusing to move at all._

_Their mother ran in, looking a bit worried. She went to Deidara, pulling him into her lap and rocking him. "Shh, relax." She turned to the older of the two. "Seishi, go into my room. There's a drawer there with a few syringes, bring them here."_

_Nodding, he rushed out of the room. "Syringes... found them." He took them out of the drawer and went back into their room, handing them to his mother._

_"You may have to do this as well, Seishi... don't be afraid to, okay?" She took one of them, injecting Deidara with a medicine of some sort. Immediately he fell limp._

_"W-what is that?" He asked, referring to the medicine._

_"It knocks him out, so he'll sleep through the pain. If he refuses to take medicine for it, then you'll have to use it." She said, stroking the sleeping boy's hair._

_"Hai..." Seishi smiled softly. "Sleep well, Dei."_

_The woman placed him down on the bed again, seeing the bloodied bandages. She redid them, noticing now that it wasn't two cuts... the cuts had much deeper wounds._

_"They're deeper..." Muttered Seishi._

_"They're starting to develop. This is the worst part of it." She said, placing the covers over her youngest. "That's why you'll probably have to use the syringes once or twice. He probably won't sleep much when he wakes up, so just be there for him, alright?" She kissed Seishi's forehead, then Deidara's. "I won't be home tomorrow, so it's up to you to watch him, okay?"_

_He nodded, lying down beside his brother. "I'll take care of him..."_

_"Alright." She smiled. "Rest well." With that, she left._

_Seishi, being tired for not sleeping well, was out almost instantly._

_The next morning, Deidara awoke. He opened his eyes, groaning. He felt groggy, and numb, but didn't know why._

_"Good morning, Deidara. You slept a whole day, since last morning." Chuckled Seishi, kissing his brothers' forehead. "How's the pain?"_

_The blond groaned again in response. "I feel numb, un..."_

_"I thought you would. Mom gave you a very strong medicine, so it isn't a surprise."_

_He closed his eyes again. The pain was starting to return..._

_Seishi set a tray of food in front of him, with a bowel of ramen and some rice. "Open up."_

_"Not hungry..." He whined._

_"You've been without eating for over twenty-four hours, so you're going to eat at least some of this, ok?"_

_"No." He said, looking away. "I don't want to, un. I'm not hungry."_

_Seishi sighed, nodding. He set the tray beside the bed and lay down, admiring the ceiling._

_In the next few hours, Deidara was tossing and turning in the bed, never staying still for long. The pain was back, but now spreading through his whole body. His hands hurt a lot, but now his chest was getting that feeling too._

_"Dei? Is it hurting too much?" Asked the older of the two, sitting on the bed beside his brother._

_"My chest... it's hurting too, now... un..." He whimpered, curling up into a ball again._

_Seishi quickly took off Deidaras' shirt, seeing a small cut on the left side of his chest, it was already starting to bleed. He quickly got the bandages and he painkiller, treating Deidara. _'Mom said nothing about mouths on the chest...'

_Deidara's breaths got more rapid as the pain increased. "Nn..!!"_

_"Take the painkiller." Instructed Seishi, trying to keep calm._

_Deidara hesitated, taking the pill and swallowing it._

_The pill helped a bit, but he was still in a lot of pain. He remained curled up in a ball, almost in tears now._

_Seishi brought Deidara onto his lap, humming, stroking his hair and back at the same time._

_Seishi's actions helped keep Deidara calm for another two hours or so. After that, however, he started shaking a bit._

_"Deidara..." He hugged his younger brother tighter, whispering comforting words._

_The blond's breaths slowly started quickening again. A soft whimper escaped his lips._

_"Te ni shita egao no kazu yori namida wa ooi ka mo shirenai kedo ~soba ni iru~ sore ga boku no kimi no tame ni dekiru koto" Sang Seishi, trying to calm him._

_Deidara relaxed a bit, nuzzling his aniki. Then he heard their mother singing..._

_"Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni, ame wa daichi wa uruosu you ni, kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni. Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no? Naze wakare wa otozureru no?" She sang in the small garden._

_"Mom is back, Dei..."_

_The blond relaxed a bit, nodding. "I know... I hear her singing, un..." He whispered._

_"Yeah..." Seishi smiled, glad she was here to help. First of all, Deidara had to eat his lunch. Maybe she could convince him._

_When the singing stopped, Deidara's only distraction was gone. The pain increased again, and he continued shaking. "Nn...!"_

_"Shh, you'll be ok..." Whispered Seishi. "Don't let the pain control you, ok?"_

_"Shh..." Seishi started singing again, trying to distract him. "Mom... quick..." He whispered, hoping she'd come in._

_Deidara sobbed harder as the shearing pain increased. He clung to the other tightly, shaking much more violently than previously._

_"Dei... Relax..." He whispered, kissing the others' forehead._

_The blond tried to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He needed to be held, badly..._

_Seishi, as if guessing his thoughts, hugged him tight, just not enough to hurt him._

_Deidara relaxed a bit, focusing on the warmth his aniki gave him. He was able to slow his breathing a bit, though he continued to sob._

_"I'm here, ok? I'll always be here..." Promised Seishi, stroking his otouto's' hair while still holding him._

_Deidara was able to stay fairly calm for about an hour before the pain started getting worse again. "The medicine's... wearing off, un..." He whimpered._

_"Dei... I'm going to give you another medicine, you'll fall asleep. Ok?"_

_He nodded, but saw the syringe and shot up. "N-no...!"_

_"Please, Dei. Or it'll just hurt more..." Seishi whispered._

_He shook, more from fear now than pain. "No, un!!"_

_"Shh, it's ok, it's ok. I won't do it." He kissed Deidaras' forehead soothingly. "It's ok..."_

_Deidara relaxed a bit, still shaking slightly. "I-i... don't like needles, yeah..." He whimpered. He closed his eyes, hugging Seishi tight._

_"I know." He whispered. Then, carefully, he injected the medicine into Deidaras' arm. "Sorry Dei."_

_Deidara gasped, eyes widening. Before he could protest, darkness overtook him, and he fell unconscious._

_Seishi set him down on the bed, rushing outside to find their mother._

_Unfortunately, their mother had fainted, and was lying in the garden._

_He quickly grabbed some strong smelling medicine, and put it close to her nose to wake her._

_She woke up, groaning a bit. "Nn... Seishi? Is everything alright?" She sat up._

_"Deidara... a fourth mouth is appearing on him."_

_"A... what?!"_

_"A mouth, on his chest." Said Seishi, worried. Was it as he thought, Deidara was having something others didn't have?_

_"Kami-sama... That's rare.." She muttered. "Okay, is he asleep?"_

_"Yeah... I had to trick him, but managed to give him the medicine."_

_"Alright... When he wakes up, I may have to have you use another medicine... a paralysis. If the fourth mouth is opening, then he has to stay still. A wound that deep near his heart..." She didn't finish._

_Seishis' eyes widened, realizing what she'd say. "Mom... if you use this paralysis... then.... h-he'll be ok, right?"_

_"He should be. He'll probably be scared out of his mind, but he'll be safe." She sighed, standing. "Call me in when he wakes up, okay? And don't let him move around."_

_Seishi nodded, rushing back in. He was glad to see his brother was still sound asleep, and would probably be for some time. He used this time to take off the blood soaked bandages, adding new ones and examining the cuts. "You'll be ok... I won't let you die..." He whispered._

_It was another day before the blond awakened. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling. "Un..."_

_Seishi smiled at him, then remembered what his mother said. He quickly called her. "Dei, stay still. Don't move, ok?"_

_"Huh...?" He blinked, confused._

_Their mother walked in, smiling softly. "Hey..." She sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the youngest boy's cheek. "How do you feel...?"_

_"It... still hurts a lot, un..." He said weakly._

_"Mom..." Whispered Seishi, wondering how she could look so calm._

_She continued stroking Deidara's hair until he shut his eyes. When he did, she looked to Seishi, motioning for him to hold the younger boy down._

_Seishi did as she told him to, smiling sadly._

_Deidara opened his eyes, alarmed. "Wh-what...?"_

_"Relax, Dei, it's alright. Just stay still." Their mother said with a soft, gently voice. She took a syringe, readying it._

_The blond's eyes grew wider, and he squirmed. __"N-no!!"_

_"Its ok, Deidara. __She needs to do this." Said Seishi, nodding._

_He continued to squirm, scared._

_Despite his squirming, she was able to inject the syringe. "Shh... just relax, Deidara." She said, using his full name for once._

_Deidara felt his body go limp. The pain was still there, for sure, but he could barely move! It was terrifying. "Wh-what...?!"_

_"I'm sorry, Dei." Seishi kissed the blonds' forehead, a sad look in his eyes._

_"What's happening?!" He asked, panicking a bit._

_"Shh, relax. We can't let you move around, Deidara. There's a fourth mouth opening near your heart, so you need to be still." She explained, stroking his hair._

_This time, he noticed it. She'd used he FULL name. He knew what that meant... it meant she was dead serious. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "O-okay, un..." He said, relaxing again._

_Seishi relaxed, truly smiling. "Dei... you'll be fine. I know that..." He said._

_The blond nodded weakly, closing his eyes._

_"The pain will sill get worse for a while, but by tomorrow you should start feeling better." Their mother said, kissing the youngest's cheek. "Rest for now." She instructed, leaving the room._

_Lying down next to his younger brother, Seishi stroked his hair again, like their mother was doing._

_Deidara stayed calm, at rest but not sleeping, for a few hours. After that, the pain was returning once more. A soft whine was the only hint he gave to the sudden reoccurring agony. He still couldn't move, so curling up into a ball, or even shaking, was impossible._

_"Shh... It's hurting more, right?" Seishi smiled softly. "I'm sorry I can't do anything else now, but I'm here."_

_Deidara opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "Is a Kekkei-genkai a curse... un?"_

_"I'm not sure... I know that most Kekkei-genkai give the person lots of power, but they have to go through some pain for it..." Was the answer, Seishi not being sure if it was the best way to word it._

_The blond nodded, closing his eyes tightly. "Hn...!"_

_"At least ours is better than some others I've heard of... there's one, I think the name is Mangenkyou Sharingan, in which the user is in constant pain while using it, and it takes time to go away. On top of all, the person goes blind."_

_"Sharingan... ka...? That's.... Uchiha's..." Deidara didn't finish, feeling the tearing feeling in his chest again._

_"Yeah, Uchiha Clan's power..." Seishi noticed his brother was in terrible pain, but he knew that the boy couldn't take painkillers together with the paralysis. All he could do now was talk to him and try to calm him._

_Deidara whined a bit, looking up at his brother with teary eyes. "H-hug... un?"_

_Seishi nodded, managing to hug the blond without moving him much. "Mom said this is the worst part... the pain should be less after this, ok?"_

_The blond nodded, tense, but still unable to move. "Hn...!!!"_

_"Shh... just try relaxing. Sensei once said that pain is easier to endure when you relax your body."_

_Deidara nodded softly, letting his body relax a bit. It wasn't so hard to deal with now; it became a little easier._

_"Feeling better, otouto?" Asked Seishi, carefully nuzzling him._

_The pain was still a bit much for him to respond verbally without whimpering, so he just nodded._

_Not knowing what else to do, Seishi kept holding his brother, and started singing the same lullaby he had hummed before._

_After a short while, the lullaby lulled Deidara to sleep again. His body relaxed, and his breaths came soft and even._

_**~A week later~**_

_Seishi smiled softly as he felt his brother moving, and heard a small yawn. "Morning, Dei." He whispered, nuzzling the younger boy. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Uuunn..." The blond yawned, opening his eyes. He was lying on his side now, and there were warm arms around him. "Nii-sama...?"_

_"Yes?" Seishi chuckled, Deidara was so cute when he woke up._

_"How long..." He yawned again. "Was I asleep?"_

_"Two whole days..." Answered Seishi, remembering they had to give him a real strong sedative because he had violent pains on the last day. "I take it you're feeling better?"_

_"Two days, huh...?" He snuggled into his anikis' arms, nuzzling him. "Mm... so warm, un..."_

_Smiling, the older boy nuzzled him back and sighed contently. "I'm glad that is over... Seeing you in pain is terrible."_

_"I'm glad it's over, too, yeah." Deidara said, relaxing in his brother's arms. He felt so safe there again._

_"Are you hungry? I could go make something for you..."_

_"Ba... ku... da...n..." He spelled out, stomach growling._

_Chuckling softly, Seishi nodded and stood up. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said, leaving to the kitchen._

_Deidara sat up, stretching. His hands and chest were still sore, but no bandages. Wait... no bandages! He brought his palms into clear view, experimenting with the hand mouths. Out of curiosity, he started making out with his right hand._

_Seishi calmly prepared Deidaras' food, oblivious to what his little brother was doing with his new mouths. He started humming as he prepared the best bakudan he could._

_The blond finished making out with himself, and saw his reflection in the mirror. Where the fourth mouth should be, there were stitches. He didn't know why... Sniffing the air, he smelled the bakudan, and that grabbed his attention. "Mmm!"_

_Smiling, Seishi walked back into the room, carrying his brothers' food. "Food is... ready..." He stopped talking when he saw Deidaras' lips were red and a bit swollen, seeming also wet with saliva. "Dei, what were you doing while I was out?"_

_"Nothing..." He said innocently, clueless as to how sinful his action was. "Food?"_

_Seishi shook his head, noticing the palm mouth on the right hand was in the same state. "You're so innocent... Anyway, here's your bakudan." He set the plate in front of his brother, sitting down beside him._

_Deidara smiled, eating the food hungrily. After he finished, he sighed with content, falling back onto the bed. "Mm!"_

_"So, what do you think of the Kekkei-genkai, Dei?" Asked Seishi, setting the plate aside and hugging the blond._

_"I don't know yet, un... I still have to figure out what I can do with it, yeah." The blond said, snuggling into his anikis' arms._

_"Mom can help you with that, later. For now, try not kissing yourself too much, it's embarrassing."_

_Deidara's face got red, and he looked away. "I-i-i-i didn't...!"_

_"Hey, it's ok..." Chuckling softly, Seishi nuzzled his brother. "I just noticed because your lips were red and swollen."_

_"Are not...!" He continued to deny it._

_"Are so. But I won't tell mom or anyone else, ok? Don't worry." Seishi smiled and stroked his brothers' hair softly._

_"Oh... fine." Deidara muttered. He smiled, nuzzling Seishi. "Suki da, un..."_

_"Suki da, otouto." Seishi smiled and nuzzled back._


	7. part 6

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Seishi, Kisame, Kakuzu.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara (and Tobi), Konan, Dei and Seishi's mom, Zetsu.**

**SAVED part 6**

Konan woke up. Rain was tapping on the small window in the room. Her stomach churned. She crawled out of bed, pulling on a blue robe with white lotus flowers on it. This had been happening for over a week now. She'd get up in the morning and be sick, then be fine by noon. Nagato was seriously starting to worry, and she was starting to suspect... She ran into the bathroom, throwing up. It's been almost a month since... When the blue-haired woman walked out, she found herself pulled into a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as has been for the last week..." She sighed, nuzzling him.

He kissed her forehead lightly. "What do you think this can be? Should I get a medic?"

"I... think I know someone... I'll go there today." She said, kissing his cheek softly. Then she pulled away, running back into the bathroom.

Nagato followed her, pulling her hair to the back of her head so it wouldn't get dirty as she threw up. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No... that's alright..." She wiped her mouth before standing and hugging him again. "I think I'll be able to manage."

He hugged back, sighing softly. "Ok... But if something happens I want you to call me immediately." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Understood." She said, yawning. "Ah... what time is it...? The sun still isn't up..."

"The clouds are blocking the light, but it's already 10a.m." He smiled softly. "You slept in a lot... I already made something for breakfast, but I'm not sure if you want to eat..."

Konan smiled up at him. "Mm, I'm starving. And it's starting to pass... As soon as I've eaten, I'll head out."

"Then come on, let's eat." He held his arm around his waist as they walked into the kitchen, where the table was set and food was ready.

She followed him, sitting down at the table. The food smelled so wonderful! Before returning to Ame, she'd almost forgotten how well he could cook.

Smiling, Nagato prepared a plate for her and then one for himself. "Itadakimasu." He said, waiting for her to do the same. When she was here, he always waited until she ate for him to eat, too.

"Itadakimasu." She said, breaking her chopsticks.

He started eating, slowly enjoying the meal. Even so, he was worried about Konan. _'Is she going to be ok?'_

Konan ate slowly, careful not to upset her stomach.

Nagato found himself looking up at her many times, and when he finished his food he didn't take his eyes off her.

She finished a bit after him, deep in thought. _'Am I... with... Nagato's...?'_ She blushed a bit at the happy thought.

"Konan... are you feeling well?" Asked the redhead, seeing her face was red.

"Yes... I should probably get there soon." She said, forcing the blush to fade a bit.

He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yes. Go and get dressed, I'll clean up here."

She nodded, standing. She gave him a gentle smile before going into their room and dressing herself.

Nagato sighed, taking the dishes to the sink and washing them.

Quickly, she dressed herself, sighing. She had been moody the past two weeks, and sick in the mornings. That alone told her... But she had to be sure. And whose...? 'Pein's or Nagato's? She needed to know. Entering the kitchen again, she hugged Nagato form behind. "I'm heading out, love."

"Ok, be careful." He turned around and pecked her lips.

She smiled, nuzzling him. "I will. Promise."

Nagato nuzzled back, closing his eyes. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiterumo... I'll be back soon." She said, vanishing into paper.

He watched as she left, and smiled softly. Something told her she'd be fine.

**~Meanwhile~**

Madara placed on a mask, becoming Tobi. He teleported into the camp, sitting in a chair, backwards, in Sasori's tent.

Sasori looked at the man, surprised. "M-Mada?" He asked, knowing Madara was the only one who would teleport in like that. His body was also similar, he could tell even if he was wearing the cloak.

"Shh. No telling." He said, almost in a hyper-active way. He put on fake glasses over the mask. "I'm incognito!"

The redhead blinked, his eyebrows twitching. "M-Madara? Is _that_ you?" He asked, staring at the other. "Why are you wearing that... thing?"

"Boku wa Tobi!" He said, tilting his head. Time to play dumb, so the other would catch on not to say his name aloud.

Sasori understood, walking over to the other and leaning into his ear. "Sure, _Tobi_. Anyway, care to answer my questions before the others appear? Or you'll leave me without answers?" He climbed onto the others' lap. "And no one comes into my tent without warning, unless we have an emergency. Aside from you, of course."

"The solution to our problem. I'm joining Akatsuki... sort of." He explained. "I'm posing as a subordinate to Zetsu."

"Hmm... But even so, we'll be in different camps." The redhead reached to the mask, wanting to see Madaras' face again. In the last month, he had been busy, and the Uchiha also couldn't visit too often.

"Yes, but I can teleport. And Zetsu already knows who I am." Madara said. "He's my subordinate, in truth."

"Yeah..." Smiling, the puppeteer moved the orange mask to the side, looking at his lovers' face. "Thank you for doing this, Mada..." He leaned in for a kiss, smiling as their lips touched. Now that he saw it in numbers, Madara had been a whole week away from him.

Madara licked the other's lip, sliding his tongue into the puppeteers' mouth.

Moaning softly, Sasori wrapped his arms around the Uchihas' neck, moving his tongue against Madaras' own.

"There's... a meeting to 'introduce me.'" He said between breaths and kisses. "The others are coming..."

Sasori whined. "Ok... I guess the meeting..." Another kiss interrupted him. "Is in the main tent, r-right?"

"Yeah..." He said, giving one last kiss. "They're already here... partners are being assigned. We should go..."

Nodding, the redhead nuzzled Madara and pulled away, helping the taller man to put the mask back in place.

Tobi got up, taking Sasori's arm and leading him into the tent with a happy skip.

The puppeteer smiled, still feeling strange about this enormous difference between 'Madara' and 'Tobi'.

Upon entering the tent, Tobi tripped, taking the puppet's arms off with him. "Oops..."

Sasori's eyebrow twitched as he looked at his arms and his lover. "Care to give me back my arms?" He asked, looking down.

"Eheheh...." Tobi put the arms back on him- backwards.

Deidara sweat-dropped, whispering to Itachi. "Who is this guy...? And... that giant plant is freaking me out, un."

Sasori glared at Tobi, shaking his head. "Kakuzu, can you help me here?" He asked, seeing as the miser was the one closest to him at the moment, and walking around with his arms backwards didn't sound good.

Itachi smiled, wrapping one arm around the blonds' waist. "I don't know who the masked one is, but the plant, his name is Zetsu, isn't very dangerous. Just don't irritate him, he tends to eat only his enemies."

"E-e-eat people, un?!" He said, a bit louder than intended.

Tobi turned, poking Pein. "Leader-sama, when are we starting?"

Zetsu remained silent, emotionless as usual.

Itachi nodded, kissing his lovers' cheek. "Don't worry, as I said he doesn't eat people who ignore him or are friendly to him."

"Just let them quiet down, Tobi." Said Pein, keeping his emotionless face.

Kakuzu looked at the others as he finished putting Sasoris' arms back in place._ 'So Itachi got himself a boyfriend? What a surprise...'_

"Aa, okay..." Deidara nodded.

"Guys, shut up so we can start!" Tobi whined, sitting.

"Today, we have two matters to discuss; the members and partners. First, to the new members." He signaled for Deidara and Tobi to stand beside him.

"Boku wa Tobi!" Said the brunette.

Deidara skimmed the room again, focusing on the four he didn't know. "Ore wa Deidara." He said, using a rougher form for 'I'. It was, in truth, the way he would normally introduce himself. The only reason he'd used 'boku' before with Itachi, a more formal and soft version of the word, was because he was had no chakra, and had some strange attraction to him.

Itachi smiled, he was sure Deidara hadn't noticed the slight blush he had now. Only his Dei could look so cute and yet somewhat manly at the same time.

"This meeting should actually have happened one month ago, but due to some problems we had to delay it. Deidara-san joined Akatsuki nearly two months ago, I would say one and a half. Tobi is officially joining today." Explained the leader, looking at all the members. "Treat them well, which means no eating, torturing, killing, or whatever else your minds may come up with." He sighed, looking at all before starting introductions. "The man with the mask is Kakuzu; he has five hearts and lots of creepy threads that come out from his body, and is obsessed with money. The one next to him, that looks like a plant, is Zetsu. He's a schizophrenic cannibal, and can transport himself through earth and divide himself in half. Then, Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen from Kiri. He can, obviously, wield swords and fight with water jutsus, and his chakra is gigantic. Then come Sasori and Itachi, who I'm sure you two know."

"Alright... I use Kibaku Nendo, un." Deidara said, showing his hand mouths. "I infuse the clay with chakra, then mold it into a sculpture, yeah. Then, of course, in one instant it explodes, creating a work of art, un." He smirked a bit.

"I.. oh! I can run really fast!"

Pein shook his head at Tobi's introduction, and Sasori cringed at hearing his friend speak about art like that. _'Brat, art is eternal.'_ He thought, reminding himself to tell Deidara that later.

"Anyway, now that introductions are done, we can go on to the next topic. Take a seat, the both of you." Said Pein, sighing softly.

Deidara returned to his lover's lap, nuzzling him.

Tobi just dropped onto the ground, sitting pretzel-style.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara, whispering into his ear. "Did you notice you were blushing, love?"

Pein, noticing that for once all was calm, went back to talking. "As most of you know, the Akatsuki work in partners. Even so, we haven't completed the number of members intended, so not everything is organized. The only partners that are decided are Itachi and Kisame, and Konan and I. So Deidara will work with Sasori, Tobi with Zetsu, and Kakuzu... I have a mission for you, to bring your new partner into the organization."

"H-huh?! I was?" He blinked, hoping no one noticed. Deidara blinked again, glancing at Kisame. _'He'd better be nice to my Ita, or he's a fish stick, un!'_

"Yes. You looked cute." Whispered Itachi, smiling.

Kakuzu cursed under his breath, hating the fact that Pein didn't understand the words 'I prefer working alone', which he had said so many times.

Kisame noticed Deidara looked at him, or half-glared, and he could tell there was a threat there. _'Overprotective?'_ He asked himself, grinning. _'I'll talk to him later, I just hope he doesn't hate me.'_

"Now, I have other things I want to discuss-" Started Pein, his talk going on for a long time. Of course, some of the members were thinking about other things, and not paying attention to him.

Deidara looked away, watching as the orange masked male drew designs in the dirt.

Tobi failed to pay any further attention to the leader, drawing each member as a stick figure in the dirt and labeling them.

Itachi rested his head on Deidaras' shoulder, being one of the only ones who were listening to him. Or half listening, seeing as he was growing bored and starting to imagine _things_ about Deidara.

Kisame, who was also listening, interrupted Pein. "Sorry to ask, Leader-sama, but in meetings we usually have the whole organization. Is Konan-san alright?"

Pein was surprised by the question, but nodded. "She chose to stay back today." He answered, returning to his boring speech.

**~In Ame~**

Konan walked into the tower, entering the room Nagato was in. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "Nagato... I need to talk to you."

"Konan?" The redhead was by her side immediately, recognizing her tears as of happiness. "What is it, koi?" He asked, hugging her.

"I'm... pregnant." She said, hugging him in return, burying her face into his chest. "With your child."

Nagato let a proud smile appear on his face as he kissed her gently. "That's great, Konan..." His right hand touched her belly, caressing it slowly. "We're going to be parents..."

She grinned at the thought. She was going to bear the child of her love, and the best part is, they were both happy about it. "It's going to be a girl..." She said. " I can feel it..."

"They say a mothers' instinct rarely fails..." He whispered, kissing her again. "I hope she grows to be as beautiful as her mother."

"And I hope she gets to be as strong as her father..." Konan said, kissing back. "Aishiteru..."

**~At the meeting~**

Tobi waved his hand in front of Pein's face repeatedly. "Leader-sama? LEADER-SAMA!" The brunette shook him violently, and with no response, fell to his hands and knees. "HE'S DEAD OR DYING OR IN A COMA OR-"

"Katsu!" Deidara shouted, exploding a small bomb near Tobi. "Shut up, un!"

"AAAAAAGH!!!" Tobi jumped, dashing behind Kisame.

Pein cleared his throat, noticing he was still at the meeting, too. "As... as I was saying, elephants fly and bring babies to the clouds, whose partner is the Sun... and Itachi-san is going to become a plant because schizophrenic bombs-"

"WHAT THE FUCK, UN?!" Deidara shouted, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, yes Konan, thanks for reminding me... Kakuzu is gonna fuck the schizophrenic bombs that cause Itachi-san to become a plant and die from indigestion while the Indians attack the planes because they want to kill the sun that worships some weird guy called Ja-"

Tobi smacked Pein in the face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!"

"Man? I'm a beef..." Said Pein, lifting a hand to his face. "Why did the orange dog-chicken hit me, anyway?" He held a confused look on his face.

After a moment of staring, Deidara started laughing so hard, he fell of Itachi's lap and onto the floor.

"**He's speaking nonsense...** He's distracted..."

Pein stared at all who were laughing, still confused. Then, he shouted. "ALRIGHT, THEN! All hands to stations! Throw the computer on the starboard side, we're fishing whales!" He started making some weird faces. "We're hunting the big white Sperm Elf! Lets show them that pirates can fly because Japan is underground and I'm gonna marry Uchiha."

Itachi couldn't resist laughing now, 'Sperm Elf?'

Kakuzu stared weirdly at all the others, and Kisame rolled on the floor laughing.

Tobi stared at Pein, smacking him again. "This is fun..."

Pein fell to the floor, and looked at a piece of paper that had nothing written on it. "Merry Christmas to me, for the ships are sinking and the ramen is ending, Happy Birthday to me~" He sang, way off tune, surprising the others even more.

**~Back in Ame~**

Konan nuzzled her lover, remembering something. "Nagato.. the meeting."

"M-meeting?" He could have slapped himself. Then, he turned his attention to what Pein was doing, and wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I... uh..." Pein came back to his senses, with Nagato taking control again. He noticed his cheek was hurting, and he was also blushing madly. "Well... sorry for the..." He cleared his throat. "Inconvenient... uh... Whatever. You're dismissed, go to your tents, or guest tents, tomorrow we continue." He said, sighing.

It took Deidara another minute before he stopped laughing, just laying there on the floor.

"**What was Konan doing to you,** that you got so distracted?"

"I... uh... She... Pregnant." He muttered, falling on his ass. "Anyway, Dismissed! Get the fuck out!" He yelled to all, and Kakuzu left, going to one of the small 'guest tents', Kisame following soon after.

Itachi was holding back laughter because of Peins' embarrassed face, but he was happy to hear Konan was pregnant. He picked up Deidara, who seemed passed out on the floor, or in some state of post-laughing fit, and went over to the leader. "Congratulations, _dad_." He chuckled, leaving the tent.

Tobi ran out, screaming, and Zetsu melted into the ground.

Deidara blinked, realizing he'd been carried out. "Too funny..."

**~With Nagato~**

Konan smirked. "You're face is almost as red as your hair, Nagato." She teased. "What happened?"

"I was talking about flying elephants bringing babies, Kakuzu fucking bombs and Itachi becoming a plant, then I became a pirate searching for the great white Sperm Elf, and I sang some weird mix of pirate-ish, Christmas and Birthday song." He explained, blushing even redder.

She blinked, laughing. "Kami-sama!! I wonder if his thoughts ever were so random." She said, sighing.

Nagato crawled to the bed, hiding his face in the pillow. "Lets just forget this thing? I never said that... too embarrassing."

Konan laughed softly, sitting on his waist. Her hands slowly traced down his back, knowing he was usually very sensitive there. "Relax, Nagato." She smiled.

He moaned softly. "No... they're all going to think I've gone crazy..."

"I'll explain it to them, then. For now, just relax." She instructed, gently massaging the redhead's back.

Sighing, Nagato nodded. "Aishiteru, Konan."

"Aishiterumo." She said softly, lifting off his shirt to make massaging him easier.

He relaxed, feeling her hands carefully working over his tense muscles, loosening them.

Konan smiled, feeling her lover relax beneath her. She continued, knowing he'd eventually fall asleep like that.

Just as Konan thought, Nagato fell asleep some minutes later, a peaceful look on his face.

She smiled, kissing his cheek. He was so cute when he slept. She snuggled next to him, her head and arm rested on his shoulder. "Nap time, I guess..." She said, chuckling.

**~At the camp~**

Tobi entered Itachi's and Deidara's tent without warning, watching them make out for a few minutes before speaking up. "Itaaaachi-san! Zetsu-san wants you."

Itachi sighed, letting go of Deidara. "Now? We were going to have a bath." He pouted cutely, kissing Deidara again. "I'll be back soon, Dei."

"Eewwww!" Tobi said, shivering obviously. He ran out.

Deidara nodded. "Aa, okay."

Pecking the blonds' lips, Itachi left the tent, going to Zetsus' temporary one.

The plant-thing was in it's (his?) tent, silent.

Itachi walked in, taking a seat. "You called me."

"**Pein didn't get the chance to explain a mission for you.** You'll be going with Tobi... it'll take about a week."

"With the annoying brat? Why him? Pein was talking about partners and all that stuff, I thought he'd keep to that."

"**For majority of missions, yes.** This one requires both your skills."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You mean I need someone who 'runs really fast' on this mission?"

"Don't underestimate him, Itachi. **He can be quite useful. ****Tobi wa ii ko da."**

"Fine... what's the mission, when do I leave, and I have little time now."

"**It's an assassination mission. You have to take out a warlord that's being problematic... and steal a scroll.**"

"Take Tobi and leave immediately."

"No. I leave tomorrow."

"You leave TODAY, Itachi."

"Hn." The Uchiha said, getting up and leaving. "Then I'll finish my business and leave as soon as that's done." Was the last thing he said before going back to his tent.

Tobi hugged the Uchiha from behind. "Yay, we get a mission together!!"

Itachi glared at the other man, sharingan activated. "Get the fuck off me before I kill you."

Tobi shivered, backing away. "Hey, hey! What did I do?"

"Hn." Finally able to leave, Itachi went back to his tent. There, he deactivated the sharingan and hugged Deidara, kissing him gently.

"You seem so tense, un..." Deidara noticed, playing with the raven hair.

"Stupid Pein made Zetsu give me a fucking mission with the masked brat, for immediately."

Deidara licked his cheek. "Deep breaths, un." He said, nuzzling him. "I'll be okay on my own for a little. Don't worry."

"I know... I just got used to being by your side." Nuzzling back, Itachi smiled. "But we're having that bath before I leave."

Deidara chuckled. "Alright, un." He caressed his lovers' cheek. "Ikuze, yeah."

Before Deidara could walk to the bath, Itachi picked him up bridal style. "What do you think about going in the river? I'll make a barrier..."

"Mm, sounds good, un." The blond smiled. "Or... the waterfall?"

"Yeah..." The Uchiha kissed Deidaras' lips. "Waterfall."

He nodded. "Unh~" Deidara made a clay bird, nuzzling Itachi.

Climbing on, the Uchiha let his lover sit in front of him to 'drive' the bird, while he hugged the blond.

Deidara led the work of art to the waterfall, enjoying the ride there itself. They hovered above the lake a few seconds, and the blond's mischief kicked in. He pushed the Uchiha off the bird and -SPLASH!- into the water below.

Itachi was surprised, but managed to hold his breath before falling into the lake. Then, he took some strings from his pocket, sending them up to wrap around Deidara, also bringing him down.

Deidara crashed in. When he resurfaced, he was laughing.

Itachi chuckled, swimming over to his lover and hugging him. "You're dangerous, you know..." He smirked, kissing the other softly.

Kissing back, he smirked. "I know."

"Perhaps you need to be... punished?" The Uchihas' hands held the other by the waist, pressing their bodies together.

Deidara looked up at Itachi with a devilish smirk. "Yes, I do, Master..."

Itachi smirked back, his hands slowly taking off Deidaras' shirt, being sure to tease him and brush sensitive parts of his skin with the tip of his fingers.

Soft, gentle moans found there way out of the artist's mouth, and he closed his eyes.

As soon as there was enough of his lovers' body exposed for the beginning, Itachi attacked. He started licking and biting Deidaras' neck, being careful to keep in mind the line between pain and pleasure, wanting to torture the blond with pure pleasure.

A shiver went down Deidara's spine, and he made a small whimpering sound, wanting more.

Slowly, the Uchihas' tongue slid over the bombers' neck, and sometimes he stopped to suck on the area beneath his lips. He wanted Deidara to beg, and this would be the best torture session he'd ever have, unless Itachi decided to punish him even more in the future.

"Hah... 'Tachi..."

Itachi smirked, knowing the blond didn't even imagine what he had put away for the best part. Why, Uchiha Itachi is a man who prepares himself for situations like these, so of course he had brought with him some toys that Deidara didn't even imagine he had, all to make the game more fun.

"W-what's that smirk... un..."

"Your punishment was planned, love." He whispered, going up again and biting softly on the blonds' earlobe. "Just enjoy for now..."

Deidara moaned softly, staring up at the starry sky.

Smiling, Itachi went to Deidaras' nipples, sucking slightly on one of them. He was glad the water here was low and calm, just the perfect place.

"Haahnnnn..."

The Uchiha pulled away when he felt cold wind hit his back, letting said wind blow straight onto the now wet, hot part of Deidaras' chest.

Deidara shivered, pulling Itachi against him. "Uun..."

"Cold, babe?" Asked Itachi, smirking. He bit down softly on the nipple he had taken care of, moving to do the same to the other.

"Hahh, yes! The water's so warm, though... un..."

"Hmm... yeah." Licking the nipple some times, Itachi came to a conclusion. "Dei..."

"Nn... hai, un...?"

"You're tasty all over." He said, sucking slightly on the now-erect bud.

He moaned, wrapping his arms tight around his seme's neck. "Un..."

Smirking, Itachi bit down, not too hard, just enough.

Deidara shivered again, moaning.

The Uchiha started removing his ukes' pants, slowly, and placed butterfly kisses all over his stomach.

The soft moans got a bit louder as the Uchiha lowered. The blond was getting so hard just from this...

Itachi saw Deidaras' problem and smirked. "You're so predictable..." The best thing was, Deidaras' waist was right between air and water.

"Nnn..." He groaned.

"Impatient?" Whispered Itachi, lifting his blond a bit, somehow. He blew onto the half-erect member of his lover, that was wet from the lake water.

Deidara shivered, groaning louder. "'Tachiii!"

"Hmm? What?"

"Doo iiiit!"

"Do what?"

"Fuck... meee!!"

"Oh... not yet, thanks." Answered the Uchiha, a teasing smirk on his face.

"MEANIE!"

"Am I really?" Without the blond noticing, Itachi took a small water proof vibrator out of his bag, then wrapped his arms around Deidaras' waist, pulling him a bit into the water and kissing him hard, being sure to keep the toy away from where the other could feel it.

"Mm..." He moaned, kissing back, playing with his seme's hair.

Without warning, Itachi placed the toy at his boyfriends' entrance and slowly thrust it in, thanking the water for the lubrication. And the toy for being small.

Deidara gasped, tugging on the other's hair gently. "Aah... what...?"

"Shh, enjoy." The Uchiha turned the toy on, kissing him again.

He moaned, arching his back slightly. "Uuun....~"

Itachi smirked. "You're beautiful." He bit Deidaras' neck again, licking over the mark, then gently claimed his lips.

Deidara returned the kiss, moaning softly into his seme's mouth.

While entertaining his boyfriend, Itachis' hand sneaked to the part of the vibrator that was still outside of his lover, and slowly pulled the toy out, thrusting it back in.

The blond moaned louder, his hands entangling themselves in his lover's hair.

The Uchiha moaned softly, pulling back for air. He then looked at the whole visible part of Deidaras' body, smirking slightly. He nuzzled the others' chest while still moving the vibrator around.

Deidara shuddered, tugging at the raven hair gently.

Itachi finally pulled the toy out completely, kissing Deidara again. His hands rested on his ukes' ass, squeezing softly.

"Mm... 'Tachi..." The blond licked his seme's lip, smirking slightly.

The Uchiha then had an idea, and smirked back. "Dei~ I want you to do something for me... No, more than one thing."

"Hai... Ita-seme, yeah?"

"I'll let you take control... but you have to know how to ride well~ Dei-uke-chan." Whispered the Uchiha, biting the others' earlobe lightly.

A smirk came over the blond's face. He spoke with a much more... seductive tone. "Hai, Itachi-seme-sama."

Itachi smirked back, walking backwards with the blond until a rock , where he more-or-less sat. "Your turn, then, babe."

Deidara positioned himself around the Uchiha, hovering just above his length. He slowly sat himself down, moaning.

The Uchiha moaned along, resting his hands on the blonds' hips but not making any move. "Dei..." He whispered.

"Ita..." He moaned, moving up and down in a steady pace.

Itachi smiled through slightly parted lips, knowing Deidara was enjoying this. He had to admit it, he was also enjoying it, and a lot.

The blond began moving faster, and in a more rough way. "Hahh..."

"Nngh... Dei-chan..." Moaned the Uchiha, panting softly.

Deidara moaned, having hit his prostate.

Itachi kissed Deidaras' neck softly, then claimed his lips, later breaking the kiss for air.

Deidara increased his speed, throwing his head back and moaning. "O-ohh... 'Tachi..."

"Dei... close..." Itachi smirked softly. "Suck yourself..."

Deidara blushed at the thought, letting his hand go lower, down to his own length. The tongue wrapped around it, and he moaned as it moved, coiling and tightening.

Itachi moaned softly, then whispered his loves' name, cumming inside him.

Deidara moaned erotically, hitting climax and releasing into his own hand mouth.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Deidaras' waist, pulling out and holding the blond. "Aishiteru."

He nearly collapsed against the Uchiha, panting for breath. His eyes slid shut, and he slowly steadied his breathing. "Aishiterumo."

Itachi smiled, nuzzling the other. "Rest. I'll take you back to the camp, ok?"

"Mm... let's sleep here tonight, un..."

"But..." Thinking for a moment, Itachi nodded. "Ok. But I have to leave early in the morning... after all, the mission was to start an hour ago."

Deidara smiled. "Aa... alright, un."

"Come on." Picking up Deidara, the brunette got out of the lake, walking to the cave. Once he set the blond on the bed, he went back out to get their clothes, then returned to the cave.

By the time Itachi had returned, the blond was already asleep peacefully, a gentle smile on his face.

Itachi shook his head slightly, smiling and lying down beside the blond. He pulled the other into his chest, and once they were covered, he also fell asleep.

Tobi wandered around, searching for Itachi. They were supposed to have left hours ago, and now the sun had set. He wandered passed the forest, using Sharingan to track his nephew's chakra. He entered the small. supposed-to-be-secret cave. He spotted the two, went over, and poked Itachi with a stick.

"Ouch!" The Uchiha woke up, immediately activating his Sharingan. "Tobi?!?"

"There you are, Itachi-san! We're supposed to have left already!"

"...Sure, but the mission was delayed until the morning..." Answered Itachi, finding a useful excuse.

"Zetsu-san says to go NOW or be eaten..."

"Just give me a moment, and we'll leave..." The Uchiha sighed, motioning for Tobi to leave. "I need to dress myself."

Tobi nodded excitedly. "Aaaaaaalrighty!" He said, bouncing out.

Itachi shook Deidara softly, not wanting to leave without saying a goodbye.

"Nn...?" Deidara opened his eyes. "Huh...?"

"I have to leave... can you get back to the camp?" He asked, kissing the other softly, then standing to dress himself.

"I'll go back in the morning un..." He murmured.

"Ok... be careful." After getting dressed, Itachi kissed Deidara again. "Now sleep."

The blond smiled nodding. "Come back to me safely, un..."

"I will." Smiling, the Uchiha went to the cave exit. "I love you." With that, he left.

"Love you too..." He yawned, falling back into sleep.

Tobi hugged the other Uchiha. "Let's goooo!!"

"Let go." Growled Itachi, then his face turned emotionless. "And yes, let's go."

"Itachi-san is craaanky!"

"Shut up, Tobi."

"Yup, you're cranky!"

"Let's. Go." With that, Itachi jumped to the trees and started running to their destination, half hoping Tobi wasn't following.

Tobi kept up, a bit too close for comfort.

Itachi sighed, knowing he wouldn't be free until the end of the mission. "We have a village within 12 hours reach, so we'll stop there later, and rest for 4 hours before heading out again."

"Just 4 hours...?"

"Care to answer me how on earth you became a ninja?"

"... Have you ever seen Konohas' exams? Too easy!" Tobi blinked before stopping abruptly and covering his mouth. "Ooops!!"

"... Konoha..." Muttered Itachi, thinking about his brother.

"Just, uhh... forget I said that!" Tobi exclaimed, waving his arms.

"Wait a second... you are from Konoha?" Itachi just realized what the other said, and thought about it. How could such an idiot be from Konoha? _'I guess that's why he's not from there anymore...'_

"Uhh... no?"

"Hn." Muttered Itachi, shaking his head.

"Uhh... I'm from.... I dunno...?"

"Sure, sure..." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not from a village like _that_ for sure. Konoha I mean. Most of them are fools."

Itachi had the urge to hit the other, but stopped himself_. 'Not yet. Temper, temper... Itachi, watch the temper.'_ He thought, trying to calm himself a bit.

"Heh, after all, even if I was from Konoha I'd be too ashamed of such a village to ever admit it."

In a flash, Itachi turned around and punched Tobi right in the face... mask... whatever. "Shut up."

The mask flew off Madara's face, knocking him off the tree as well. He just barely got chakra to his feet in time, now standing on the branch upside down.

Itachi stared, shocked. "You..."

Madara sighed, nodding his head and walking so he was no longer upside down. "Yes, me. What about it?"

"How can you just say that after what you did?!?" Growled the younger, glaring at his former sensei.

"Ita..." He said, making eye contact. Sharingan met Sharingan. "What I did... I did out of rage towards him specifically. Even so... I do feel guilt for hurting him like that." Only a part of this was true, but still... he knew the other would soon cling to the only family that didn't hate him.

"I won't believe you. You hurt Deidara so badly... why something against him, anyway?" Itachi glared harder, feeling his anger build again. "And what the fuck are you doing in Akatsuki?"

"... It's something you wouldn't quite understand yet. When he remembers, then you'll know." Madara answered. "But I'm in Akatsuki, for multiple reasons, including it will be helpful in my plan to rule the world."

"Tell me the reasons, then."

"Sasori. To keep and eye on the blond, and you. To capture the Bijuu. And... I want to train you again, Ita."

"Sasori...? What does he have to do with this?" The younger jumped onto the branch where Madara was, still not taking his eyes off him.

"He's my lover."

"Madara..." Itachi was shocked with all this new information. "Sasori is your lover? Since when... and how? I mean, he's such a nice person, and for him to be with you..."

"Since you 'saved' him from me before. He didn't want to leave."

"You _raped_ him! How could he want to stay with you? I don't believe that, Madara."

"It wasn't rape. Go and ask him."

"I will, as soon as we get back." Itachi glared again, thinking. "I don't even know why I'm going on this mission anymore, but I guess it can't be helped..."

"Because you don't have a choice. Oh... and I hate having to threaten you, but..." He appeared in front of Itachi, pinning him to a tree. "Tell a single other member anything of what you've learned just now... and I'll do far worse to you than what I did to Deidara."

"... I hate the thought that I once trusted you..."

"As I said before... I hate having to threaten you. But If I didn't, you'd tell."

"I wouldn't tell anyone aside from Dei... and I'd, of course, talk to Sasori, as I will do."

"Not even the blond. Only talk to Sasori, no one else. Understood?"

"Yes..." Then, questions Itachi had forgotten came back to his mind. "Why...?"

"I'm undercover, DUH." He said. "That's why."

"Why did you leave?"

"I... Couldn't stand it. Too much rage... I would have hurt you."

"Why didn't you at least... tell me. Why did you just come back like this, to hurt Deidara...? Tell me the reason you hurt him, too."

"He'll remember what he did. Then you'll know. But..." He sighed. "I don't know. I couldn't face you for some reason. I was afraid to hurt you..."

"Madara... please, tell me. I can't trust you... not until you give me a valid reason..."

"He destroyed something... something very important to me."

"What?"

"I don't know how it got into his hands, but... It was a crystal black rose."

"... When was that?"

"Not long before you found him. A year or two maybe."

"The ending of the war..." Itachi shook his head. "He has memories about most of that time, as long as I know."

"Not about that yet. I was there... What was his name... Ruki? Something like that. He hit him after it broke. Knocked him out. After that he'd forgotten."

"Why was this so important?"

"It was one of the last things I had belonging to my mother. That's why."

"To the point of... raping him?" Asked Itachi, disgusted.

"I can't control my rage, Itachi..."

"I suddenly feel sorry for Sasori... if you can't control it to that extent, I wonder what you put him through."

Madara glared at the younger Uchiha. "You don't know me, Itachi... Don't think you do."

"You said it yourself, you can't control your rage. I know how easy it is to get you angry... like now."

"Anger isn't rage."

"Hn. But even so, you're a violent person."

"Yes, and he knows that..."

"Don't dare break him, Madara. I know you're strong, and he is, too. But he's my friend, and I'd hate seeing him hurt. I just hope he can trust you, not like my case."

Madara frowned. "Ita... gomenasai."

"We have a mission, let me go. And mark my words."

The older Uchiha let down his Sharingan before releasing Itachi. This single action held within it so much meaning...

"Another thing..." Itachi turned to jump onto the next tree, but stopped to speak. "Don't call me 'Ita', my name is 'Itachi'."

"I will never stop calling you that, Ita."

"I thought only close people can shorten the others' name."

"You can't get much closer than family."

"You know what I mean by 'close'. You're not a person I feel close to, not anymore."

"I'm well aware... and do plan to change that."

"I'll use the running time of the mission to think about why you care. Or you see some profit in being supposedly close to me, and are putting up an act, which is what I see."

"What could I possibly gain, Ita?"

"That's what I'm going to think about."

"Hn."

Without another word, Itachi once again started running, not even waiting for Madara to recover his mask.


	8. part 7

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Seishi, Kisame, Kakuzu.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara (and Tobi), Konan, Dei and Seishi's mom, Zetsu, Hidan.**

**SAVED part 7**

Hidan dove into the river, coming to the surface. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling. The cool water felt good on his bare skin. The moon shone bright in the night sky, making his hair seem to shine.

Kakuzu walked through the forest, feeling a chakra nearby. The village where his supposed next partner should be was in pieces, and all villagers were dead, so he assumed this partner of his had escaped, seeing as none of the villagers were how he was described. That, or he was the one to cause the destruction. After some time, he came to a river, and decided to get some water. "Free water is always good..." He whispered under his breath, leaning down onto the river and filling a small bottle. When he lifted his head, he met a wonderful sight. A man, much smaller than him, silver hair, closed eyes, shiny skin... He caught his breath.

The silver-haired boy looked up, seeing Kakuzu. "Heh... another one to sacrifice, ne?" He smiled cruelly.

Kakuzu caught the smile, and thought it made the man even more enchanting. Well, comparing their ages, he was probably still a boy. Even knowing the other would probably attack, the miser held still, staring all the while.

Hidan pulled a hidden rope, the scythe connecting with his hand. His smirk widened. "You're gonna fucking die, dude."

A flash of light passed through Kakuzu's eyes, and in a second he was behind Hidan, holding him so he couldn't move, or move the scythe. "Am I?" He asked, smirking beneath his mask.

"Pretty fast, fucker. Who the hell are you, anyway?" He asked, glancing behind him.

"Foul mouth, huh?" Asked the miser, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the question. "Anyway, leader asked me to get you."

"Leader...?"

"Pein. Now, you come willingly, or I have to beat you up?"

"I have no intention of going anywhere, asshole."

"Well, I'm not sorry to say this, but you don't have a choice."

"Heh. Whatever, bitch." Hidan said. He struggled to get free, wiggling around.

Kakuzu groaned, trying to hold the other free. But he got a bit distracted by the feeling of Hidans' backside grinding against the front of his pants, and his hold slightly weakened.

Hidan noticed the weakened hold, and jerked free. He went over to banks of the river, heading towards his clothes.

The miser quickly recovered his senses, going against Hidan and knocking him out of the river with a powerful punch.

"Fuck...!" The younger male glared up at the brunette. He stood again. "Leave me the fuck alone, dude." Hidan turned again, walking closer to his clothes. He felt... strings? wrap around his feet and pull from under him. The next thing Hidan knew he was on the ground with his ass in the air.

Kakuzu smirked, making the albino fall. What he didn't expect was to get even more aroused by the new sight, Hidans' ass in the air, right in front of him, just waiting for someone to attack...

"Fuck. Off." He glared at the tree in front of him, inches from his clothes.

The miser moved so he was on top of Hidan, his stomach touching the others' back as he pinned him to the ground with his body and threads.

Hidan blinked, a bit confused. "I thought you were going to attack me... what the fuck are you doing?"

"Quiet." Said Kakuzu, grinding his hips against Hidans' ass.

The boy blinked, blushing a bit. "What... the fuck dude?!"

"Exactly. I'm going to fuck you." Kakuzu smirked. "And the name is Kakuzu, not dude."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

In a second, the banker was stripped completely, not even giving Hidan time to see it. He went back to his previous position, his naked erection brushing the albinos' ass.

"H-hey! HELL NO!! GET THE FUCK OFF!!" Hidan yelled, struggling violently.

Kakuzu, who was getting a wonderful friction from this, got tired from the boys' struggling and wrapped threads around his body, leaving him immobilized. Being the sadist he is, he thrust into Hidan, no preparation or warning.

Hidan screamed, closing his eyes. The immense pain... being who he was, felt so good!

The miser smirked, not giving his victim any time to adjust before pulling back and thrusting back in.

Hidan gasped, yelping.

Kakuzu noticed something: the albino didn't seem to be making any attempt to escape now, even when he was being raped like this.

"Why the fuck did you stop, bitch?!"

"You enjoy this?" The miser started thrusting again, with even more force. "You're more of a whore than I thought."

"I am NOT a whore, bastard!!" He shouted, moaning.

"Sure not, bitch." Said Kakuzu, sarcastically.

Hidan growled.

The miser thrust harder and faster, taking off his mask and biting Hidans' neck hard enough to draw blood.

A loud moan escaped the masochist's mouth.

Smirking, Kakuzu sucked on the bite mark, drawing even more blood. "You do enjoy this."

"Hahh... bastard!"

"It's true." When he was feeling himself getting close to the end, he flipped Hidan around and grasped his erection with one hand, pumping him, and claimed his mouth in a teeth-crashing kiss.

Hidan's eyes slid closed. Not long after he climaxed, cumming into the brunette's hand and moaning.

Feeling the tightness around his length increase, Kakuzu released into the smaller mans' body with a low grunt.

The younger male went limp, panting. "Fuck...!"

"Are you... going back with me...? Or do I have to force you?"

"What's... in it for me...?"

"You get food, house and all that stuff... you just have to kill people, get scrolls and stuff like that."

"I get to sacrifice people to Jashin-sama...?"

Kakuzu looked at the other, curious. "Who?"

"My GOD, that's who! You should convert, dipshit."

"... Anyway, if by sacrificing you kill the people, then yes, you can."

Hidan smirked. "Fine, then I'm in."

Kakuzu nodded, getting up and going to the river to clean himself.

After a few minutes, Hidan dressed himself and grabbed his scythe and pikes.

Soon, Kakuzu was cleaned and dressed. "We should head off. We have a long way ahead, and stopping is a waste of money."

"Money...? Why should I care about that?"

"Money is important, it's what makes the world go around." Said Kakuzu, walking back onto the road.

"No... JASHIN makes everything happen."

"Shut up and walk."

"Fine, fine." He rolled his eyes, following.

"Something tells me Pein will not like you."

"I don't give a rat's ass."

"One more thing..." Started Kakuzu, smirking.

"Nandesu ka?" Hidan asked, bored.

"Pein assigned you as my partner."

"Whatever."

"You should care, because that means your ass is mine. That, or you die."

"Like hell, bitch!" Hidan smirked. "You can't fucking kill me anyway, dipshit."

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it..." Kakuzu smirked back, turning to face the albino before slamming him against a tree. "And I can kill you."

"Fuck you, and no you can't. I wish you could, though." He said seriously.

The miser punched him in the stomach, hard.

Hidan smirked, "Gotcha."

Kakuzu frowned, sending his threads to enter the others' torso, tearing the skin.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurt!" The younger male complained.

The threads didn't stop, tearing through the others' body, ripping veins and piercing his organs.

"Owww!!"

Kakuzu smirked, piercing his heart and waiting for the quick death.

"Dude, this seriously hurts." Hidan pouted.

"W-what?" Kakuzu stared, having pierced every vital organ in Hidans' body. "No way..."

"Told ya you couldn't fucking kill me."

"How-?"

"I'm IMMORTAL. Duh?!"

"... All. I. Fucking. Needed." Growled Kakuzu, pulling his threads out violently, ripping everything in their way.

"OW, FUCK!!" Hidan shouted, flinching. "THAT HURT!"

Kakuzu used one of the threads to cut off Hidans' head, hoping that would help.

Hidan became silent for a moment, his body collapsing. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS FUCKING HURTS?! YOU CUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!!"

"Shut up, or you're going in two pieces back to Pein."

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"No thanks." Said Kakuzu, taking out a plastic sac. He put Hidans' head in that and tied it shut, throwing it in his bag, then picked up the body, scythe and pikes, waking again.

Over the next few hours, Hidan continued to curse and such from inside the bag.

Kakuzu sighed, dropping the bag, body and other things on the ground. He opened the bag, and took out the now blue-purple-ish head from inside the sac. "Look, I'll sew you back together and let you rest tonight if you shut the fuck up tomorrow."

"Fine, fine, asshole."

The miser soon had Hidan back together, and put up a small tent. "Get in, bed time."

"Yeah, yeah." Hidan said stretching.

"... Are you going to sleep out here or what? Get in the tent."

Hidan rolled his eyes, going inside.

Kakuzu followed the albino inside, lying down beside him and pulling him into his arms, holding in a way he couldn't get free, but not hurting him.

Hidan tried to wiggle away, but to no avail. After a while he gave up and fell asleep.

_'I... think he won't be that bad to be around...'_ Thought the miser, pulling the Jashinist to his chest and falling asleep himself.

A loud bird started chirping the next morning, only to have its head cut off by Hidan's scythe. He was still half asleep in the older man's arms, but had managed to pull the rope and decapitate the annoying thing. "Stupid fucking bird..."

Hidan groaned, realizing the miser still had his arms around him. "Fucking ass..."

Kakuzu slowly woke up, feeling something warm in his arms. "Hidan?" He asked, remembering the events of the previous day.

"What the fuck do you want, asswhipe?"

"..." The miser remembered something else. "Didn't I tell you to shut up if I sew your head back on?"

"Whatever, bastard."

Kakuzu smirked. "Then will you shut up, or...?" He asked, plotting something.

"Go die in a hole."

The miser smirked, and pulled himself to be above Hidan, supporting himself on his arms.

Hidan's magenta eyes met those of his captor and he glared. "I hate you, dude."

"Hmm, do you now?" Kakuzu lowered his head, nipping softly on Hidans' exposed neck before sucking roughly over the bite mark from the previous day.

The smaller male couldn't help but moan.

Kakuzu's hands massaged Hidans' member through his pants while he continued biting and sucking at the others' neck.

"Hahh... Off, asshole!"

"No. Not until you submit." Answered the miser, smirking.

"I. Will. Never. Submit. To Anyone."

"We'll se about that." Kakuzu rubbed harder, and started sucking on Hidan's nipples.

Hidan groaned, squirming.

The miser decided to continue, so his hand snuck into Hidans' pants, this time stoking his member.

"Hahh..." He moaned, arching into the touch.

"I thought you said you wouldn't submit..."

"Fuck you, bitch..."

"Isn't it the other way around?" Kakuzu smirked, pumping him harder. "I thought I was going to fuck you, and you're my bitch."

"Fuck no, I'm NOT your bitch!!"

"Really?" The miser made his threads enter the other, making a ball at the top and thrusting into his prostate. Hard. All that while he still pumped the albino, wanting to prove his point.

Hidan gasped, moaning loudly.

Kakuzu continued, until he noticed the other was close. Then, he stopped completely and pulled away.

Hidan blinked, staring at the other. "What the fuck?!"

"Time to go." Said Kakuzu, hiding the smirk behind his mask. He had all packed in an instant, and started walking.

"Oi, oi, oi! Wait one god-damned second!!" The albino protested.

"Start walking, and what do you want? We're wasting time..."

"What the fuck do you THINK I want?!"

"Whatever, walk." Kakuzu didn't stop or look back, he just went back to the road.

Hidan sweat dropped, throwing one of his pikes at the miser.

Said miser caught the pike easily, breaking it in half.

The albino sweat dropped again, sighing and taking his scythe. He could feel the problem that bastard had created. For over an hour he cursed to himself.

Kakuzu smirked, proud he could stop himself... and make the other want him. Of course, he also had to bear with a very bad problem.

After a while, Hidan couldn't take it. "You stupid fucking bitch of a man!!"

"What did I do?" Asked Kakuzu, turning around to face the smaller man.

"You know very fucking well what you fucking did you motherfucker!"

"I did nothing." He said, speaking the truth.

"Fucking precisely!!"

"Oh. I'll do it then. When you beg, and show submission." Kakuzu smirked as he said this.

"...!!" Hidan wanted to rip this man apart and then rip the pieces apart, too.

"I thought you were telling for me to get off you, and stop..." Teased the miser.

"FUCK YOU!!"

"I'll fuck you later, I'm not in the mood now." With that, Kakuzu went back to walking.

"B-b-but-!! AARRGH!!"

**~Meanwhile~**

Deidara dressed himself, hopping onto his clay bird. He stretched, feeling the wind in his hair. It wasn't long before he was back in camp. He let his clay creation flew up. "Katsu!" He smiled, detonating it and creating a loud explosion.

"Deidara-san!" Called Kisame, spotting the blond.

Deidara turned, looking up at the taller male. "Hn?"

"You were glaring at me..." Said the shark, before grinning. "I thought we should talk a bit."

The blond shivered a bit. _'He's creepy...'_ That's when he remembered the meeting. "Oh... yeah, un. I guess so."

"May I ask why the glare before?" Asked Kisame.

"... I'm protective..." He admitted.

Kisame chuckled, nodding. "I see... You must be really special, anyone who got that close to Itachi-san would die before this..."

"People say everyone has a savior..." The shark-man smiled. "I'm glad Itachi-san found someone like you, you're a nice person. He is, too... A good friend, at least."

Deidara smiled. "Oh?"

"He is a sadistic weasel, but he has feelings. You proved that." Kisame laughed softly. "So, how did you two get together?"

"He found me in Iwa, yeah." The blond explained. "He brought me here and just sort of took care of me. Before we knew it we were together, un."

"Interesting... Itachi-san surely is hard to predict, even after you work with him for six years..."

"Six years, ka?" Deidara blinked. "Even so, I don't know much about him, really."

"He'll tell you, in time..." Kisame looked up at the sky. "He took three years to let me walk close to him when he had Sharingan deactivated..."

"He's that cautious...?" Deidara asked, amazed.

"Yes... I was shocked when I saw you two, because that shows he really trusts you... It's hard for Itachi to trust people like that."

"Do you know why it's so hard for him to trust people?"

"He said something about his sensei, but I don't know what happened exactly."

"Madara..." The blond murmured, staring into the distance.

Kisame nodded. "Whatever happened... it hurt him a lot."

"I think I have a possible idea... Madara raped me, yeah."

"You think... he did that to Itachi-san?" Asked Kisame.

"Maybe, un."

"That would explain why he doesn't like much physical contact, unless by someone he trusts, but... it would be terrible."

"Madara did it to me, he would certainly do it to Itachi as well, yeah." The blond deducted. "I hope that bastard burns in hell."

Sasori, who was walking through the camp, heard that part of the conversation. _'Mada...? He wouldn't have...'_ He thought, stopping and listening.

"You're right..."

"Who knows, yeah? The sooner he's dead the better, though."

"Unfortunately, I don't think he'll be gone that soon. The guy, they say, is immortal."

"Nobody is truly immortal, un. Even Uchiha Madara."

_'You're wrong!'_ Shouted Sasori, in his head.

"You're right, I guess..." Said Kisame.

"Aa. Everybody dies one day."

"Well, I hope he dies soon... maybe if I use Samehada I can kill him." Kisame grinned widely at the idea.

Deidara laughed. "That'd be interesting!"

"Indeed... I'd be known for that." The shark-man laughed along. "Anyway, that guy is crazy, he'll get himself killed soon."

_'Stupid Kisame... Mada is strong.'_ Though Sasori, leaving back to his tent.

"We can only hope, un."

**~Far from there~**

Madara looked over at Itachi. They'd gotten a room at an inn, and were at a dilemma. One bed. Only room available, all other inns were packed.

"..." Itachi stared at the bed. He wondered if he should offer to sleep on the couch or tell Madara he'd take the bed.

Madara checked the couch, looking disgusted. "No one's sleeping on that thing... It's a roach nest! Literally!"

Itachi sighed. "Should I ask for an extra mattress?"

"I already did... we're stuck with one."

"Fuck."

"We're stuck sharing one bed."

"I noticed that..." The younger looked away from Madara. "But I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"You're not sleeping on the floor, and neither am I."

"Then I won't sleep."

"Ita..." Madara gave him a concerned look. "You can't start that habit again. You have insomnia as it is, don't encourage it to get worse."

"Don't tell me what I should or should not do! You're no longer my sensei!" Said Itachi, angry at the other.

Madara frowned. "I know that, Itachi. It doesn't mean I'm any less concerned about your health. I know what you've been hiding from all of them."

Madara grabbed the younger boy, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Itachi. Don't make assumptions. And calm down." He said, without raising his voice. He let the other go, not breaking eye contact. It was one of the few moments he'd let his Sharingan down in front of him in the last few years.

"Oh, so you've been watching me?" This time, Itachi was the one with the Sharingan activated. "Then you should know I have enough reason to hate you to hell."

The older Uchiha's eyes remained black. He wasn't afraid of Itachi, he wasn't nearly a threat to him. "Itachi. It isn't just you I've been watching... Sasuke as well."

"Don't bring Sasuke into this."

"I won't. But I know you worry about him a lot." He said.

"Only someone like you could be heartless enough to not care about your own brother." Growled Itachi.

That did it. Madara's eyes formed Mangenkyou, and he pinned Itachi against the wall. "Don't you _dare_ say I didn't care about him!!" He said, his voice a low, threatening hiss.

"Or what? You'll rape me, like you did to my boyfriend?" Itachi hissed back. "Do it, then. Kill me, torture me, whatever."

Madara glared at him, but deactivated his Sharingan. "No... but if you ever dare bring Izuna into something like this again, I won't hold back." He warned, releasing Itachi. He went into the bathroom, locking the door.

Itachi glared at the door, until he heard Madara saying something form the inside. He went closer to listen.

The Uchiha was leaning over the sink, staring at his reflection. Tears that he always hid streaked his face. "Izuna... I wish you were still here... my sweet otouto..."

Itachis' eyes widened, he could tell Madara was crying. _'I... didn't know... he cared so much...'_ He continued listening.

"I don't know why you choose to stay by my side even now, Izu..." He sobbed softly. "I wish I could have stopped that blade in time... Wish I could have saved you..."

Itachi couldn't hear more, and he ran to the bed, hiding his face in one of the pillows. Soon, he was crying. Crying for Sasuke, for what had happened, for what Madara did, for having said all this, for everything. He sobbed into the pillow, hoping it would muffle the sounds.

Madara calmed himself down, hearing the younger's sobs. He went over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, and stroking his hair.

Itachi froze. "G-go away!" He shouted between sobs. "L-leave me a-alone..."

"Shh." He ignored the other's request, staying put and continuing to stroke the soft raven hair.

"Go... away..." Sobbed the younger, not wanting Madara to know he was giving in. Not wanting to give in. "I... h-hate you..."

"Shh, Ita." He continued, not willing to leave the younger boy alone to cry. Who knew how painful that was.

"I... hate you!" Itachi wanted Madara to go away, but part of him wanted him to stay.

"Calm down, Ita." He said softly. He knew if he left him again, he'd never be forgiven.

"It's... always you..." Itachi started, still sobbing hard. "I have.. t-to come on t-the... mission... b-because y-you're a b-bastard!"

Madara pulled the Uchiha into a sitting position, wiping his face. "Shh..."

Itachi pulled away, falling back on the bed. "Y-you... t-threaten people wi-without knowing... h-how much it h-hurts!"

"Ita..." He frowned. "Ita-chan," he called him by his childhood pet name, stroking his hair again.

"S-shut up! Y-you don't... you h-have no idea h-how I feel..."

"Then tell me, Ita." Madara said softly. "Tell me, and then I'll know."

"I w-was... so a-alone and lo-lost... w-when you left..." He started, sniffling a bit and trying to stop his sobs. "I n-needed y-you there... I f-felt b-betrayed..."

Madara frowned, realizing how much his absence really had affected his nephew. "Ita..." He stroked the raven hair again.

"I... I c-came to A-Akatsuki... and I c-couldn't trust... I couldn't..."

He continued to stroke his hair, humming softly a lullaby he used to use to calm the younger boy down.

"The... f-first ones I t-trusted were K-Konan... a-and Pein..." Itachi continued, his sobbing not as hard as before. "T-then K... Kisame..." He took in deep breaths. "A-and Dei..." New tears started falling. "I s-still h-hoped for y-you to... c-come back. But w-when you h-hurt Dei... I c-couldn't stand i-it... I h-hate you..."

"Do you still want me back, Ita?" He asked softly.

The younger was silent, all sounds from him being small sobs.

Madara didn't push for a reply. He just started humming again, continuing to stroke the raven hair.

Slowly, Itachi calmed down. _'I... feel tired...'_ He closed his eyes, sighing in content. Then, without noticing, he whispered the answer. "Sensei..."

Madara smiled. "Sleep, Ita."

The younger smiled softly, soon falling asleep.

After a while, Madara laid next to the younger boy, pulling him close in his arms, and falling asleep as well.

Itachi woke up, noticing his eyes stung. He blinked some times, until the sunlight was no longer a bother. Then, he noticed the arms around him, and his memories returned. "Sensei?"

Madara still slept peacefully, nuzzling the younger boy in his sleep. "Ita..."

Itachi nuzzled back, sighing in content. Then, he remembered the mission. "Sensei, wake up. We have to go." He gently shook Madara awake.

"Huh...?"

"The mission." The younger chuckled softly.

"Ohh... right..."

Itachi got up, walking into the bathroom and groaning. "My hair is a mess..."

"It's cute that way." Madara teased him.

"Is not." Itachi pouted. _'I feel like I'm 13 again...'_ He chuckled at the thought, then went back to groaning about his hair.

The older Uchiha smiled, relaxing lazily on the bed.

After some minutes of battling against the tangles, Itachi gave up. "Sensei, can you help?"

He laughed. "Come over here."

The younger went over to the bed, brush in hand. "I feel like a child."

Madara pulled the younger boy into his lap, brushing his hair gently. "You are, compared to me." He joked.

"That's because you're too old, Sensei." Answered Itachi, chuckling.

"Urusei, brat." He said, chuckling.

Itachi sighed contently. "It's good to have you back..."

"Suki da, Ita." He said, nuzzling the younger boy.

Itachi nuzzled back, relaxing. "Suki da, Madara-sensei... and..."

"And...?"

"I'm sorry..." The younger hugged Madara, hiding his face in the others' chest as if he were a child. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright, Ita." Madara smiled, stroking his hair.

"It's not. I said terrible things..." Itachi looked up. "I... didn't mean it, a-about Izuna-san..."

The other kissed his student's forehead. "We have a mission, alright?"

The younger nodded softly, nuzzling Madara before standing. "W-we should go..."

"You're stuttering again, Ita."

Itachi looked down. "Sorry..."

"Don't be. Ikuze."

"Hai, ikuze." Itachi followed his sensei, smiling softly.

Madara slipped on his mask, jumping into the trees.

"Sensei, that mask does not suit you." Said Itachi, running beside Madara.

"Heh, I know. That's the whole point." He replied.

The younger rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

**~At the camp~**

Hidan was quiet the last hour or so to camp, except for the occasional curse and complaint.

"This is it. We stay here tonight, tomorrow we leave for our own camp."

"Hn?" He looked around. "Laaame."

"Shut up, idiot." Kakuzu went to Pein's tent. "I got the idiot."

Pein looked up from his paperwork, nodding. "Welcome, Hidan."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"This is Pein." Said Kakuzu. "Leader, this is the worst _thing_ one could have for a partner."

"Heh, whatever." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Kakuzu, I know the kid is a pain, but I trust you to take care of him... and teach him how things work."

"I'm not some fucking little kid, ya know."

The miser nodded, punching Hidan. "Come on, brat."

"Itai! Fucker!!"

"Shut up."

Pein watched them leave, and shook his head. "Like a married couple." He muttered.


	9. part 8

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Seishi, Kisame, Kakuzu.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara (and Tobi), Konan, Dei and Seishi's mom, Zetsu, Hidan.**

**SAVED part 8**

Nagato looked up at the ceiling, having nothing to do. Boring. Even more so than paperwork.

Konan entered the room, smirking. "Still bored, love? I've come up with an idea." She said. She pulled the collar of Pein's shirt, pulling him into the room.

Nagato looked at them, Pein was struggling to get free. "What is it?"

Her smirk grew. "You both. Sex. Now."

Pein blushed madly, and Nagato had a 'Huh?' look on his face as both stared at her.

"You hear me. Fuck Pein. Now."

"Konan... We're both guys!"

"Yes, I know." She pouted cutely. "Oh, please?"

"..." Nagato sighed in defeat. "Fine..." He went over to the two, grabbing Pein and pulling him onto the bed.

The orange-haired man, despite not really being someone else, tried to free himself. Then, he noticed it was useless. "W-we're the same person!" He argued.

"Technically, you're two different people with one in control." Konan corrected.

The redhead, to experiment, kissed Pein softly. _'Doesn't feel bad...' _He deepened the kiss, noticing the other was no longer struggling.

Pein whimpered, blushing more. He couldn't believe Konan was having them do this.

Nagato pulled back, his hand stroking the others' cheek. "Cute..." He kissed him again, hands working on his shirt.

"I-I am not!" He protested, squirming.

The redhead held Pein in place, moving to kiss his neck.

Pein moaned softly, wondering how on earth Konan came up with this idea in the first place.

Nagato smiled against the skin, nibbling softly and getting Peins' shirt off. He noticed it wasn't much different than when he did it with Konan... just, no breasts, a penis and... yeah.

The smaller man squirmed, wondering as well, how the hell Nagato agreed to this.

The redhead looked at the others' torso, examining it. Out of curiosity, he leaned down to suck on one of the nipples.

He gasped, moaning a bit. This was so strange...

Nagato, liking the reaction, continued, before moving to the other nipple.

Pein squirmed, moaning again.

The redhead bit down softly, before moving again. He hesitantly touched the hem of Pein's pants, pulling them down slowly.

Pein whined, nervous. He'd only ever done this with Madara before, and the thought along doubled his blush.

Once the pants were removed, Nagato was clueless as what to do, so he looked at Konan.

Konan made a motion with her hands, symbolizing a hand job. She smirked.

Slowly, the redhead guided his hand to the others' length and stroked it.

Pein gasped, moaning. He bucked his hips forward, wanting more.

Nagato continued, a bit faster, and went back to Pein's neck.

"Ahh... N-Nagato!" The smaller male moaned again, louder.

That moan went straight to Nagato's groin, and he started wanting more, too. He kissed Pein again, before looking at Konan for further instructions.

She smirked again, blowing slyly at them.

Now, Pein wasn't the only one blushing. Nagato hesitated, but went down and took Pein into his mouth, licking the head slowly.

Pein gasped loudly, moaning. He arched his back a bit.

Konan shuddered at the sound, glad she'd already had cameras set up for this.

Nagato slowly took more into his mouth, remembering what Konan did to him, and held Pein's hips down.

The orange-haired squirmed, panting. "I-I'm gonna...!"

The redhead continued, not knowing what to expect.

Pein climaxed, cumming into his master's mouth.

Nagato swallowed, not thinking the taste was bad.

The smaller male relaxed, blushing still.

"Pein. Undress him."

"Wh-what?!" Said man blushed wildly, his face matching the color of a tomato.

Nagato looked at the other, examining his body. Then, he caught Konan's words. "U-uh..."

"Do it."

Pein, still blushing insanely, obeyed Konan. He stripped the redhead of his clothes, bushing even deeper when he saw him.

Nagato smiled softly at the others' blush, chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny...?!"

"You, blushing. It's cute."

"Is not..." He murmured, looking away.

Nagato chuckled again, claiming the others' lips.

Pein moaned softly, closing his eyes.

"Alright." Konan said. "Now pretend his ass is my vagina."

"W-what?" Asked the redhead, pulling away.

"You heard me."

"PREPARATION!! DON'T FORGET THAT!!" Pein said, blushing madly.

"K-Konan... how do I...?"

"The same way you do me." She smirked, making motions with her fingers to show him.

"But... w-we don't have lube..."

"Saliva is the best lubrication there is, love."

Pein's face got three times as red. "YOU MEAN...?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Nagato put his fingers in front of Peins' face. "G-get these wet..."

Pein nearly dropped dead then and there. He hesitated, utterly embarrassed, and took the other's fingers into his mouth.

The redhead had a small blush, but his 'problem' got worse when he saw Pein like that.

The smaller back sucked and licked at his seme's fingers, finishing. He looked up at him, blushing and squirming.

Nagato made Pein bend over on the bed, and slowly inserted one finger into him.

Pein gasped, moaning softly. His blush got worse, if that were possible.

Nagato moved it around, before adding a second.

The smaller man whimpered, squirming slightly.

The redhead sissored them, thrusting in and out.

The orange-haired moaned, his eyes closing again.

After some time, Nagato added a third finger.

Pein whimpered, moaning softly.

Nagato looked at Konan, finishing the stretching after some other movements. Then, he looked back to Pein.

"Suck him off, Pein."

The smaller man blushed bright red, nodding.

Nagato blushed lightly, nodding at Pein.

Pein took a deep breath before taking the other into his mouth.

The redhead gave a small moan, his fingers tangling in the short orange hair.

The smaller man's blush increased, and he sucked at the other, hallowing his cheeks.

"P-Pein..." Moaned Nagato, bucking his hips.

The orange-haired deepthroated him, humming softly.

"Ngh..." Nagato moaned louder, panting softly. _'D-damn... he's almost better than Konan...'_

Pein pulled away, looking at the redhead.

The redhead smiled softly, making the other lie down, and lying on top of him. Slowly, he entered Pein. _'Definitely tighter than Konan...'_

The smaller male gasped, throwing his head back and moaning.

Nagato smirked, waiting for Pein to adjust before pulling back and thrusting in again.

"Ahhh!!" He moaned louder.

"Ah... Pein-chan... you don't seem to be... regretting this..." Said the redhead, continuing to thrust.

Pein moaned again, panting. "Ohh... Na-Nagato!"

"Y-you feel so good... Pein-chan." Moaned Nagato, biting the others' shoulder while thrusting into him at a faster pace.

The smaller male's moans and pants increased, and he was almost at his limit.

Nagato, too was close, and his pace became harder. His hand reached to stoke Pein, and he kissed him.

Pein cried out as he reached climax, cumming into his master's hand.

It didn't take much longer for Nagato to moan Pein's name loudly, cumming into him.

The orange-haired relaxed, falling almost immediately asleep.

Nagato pulled out, falling beside Pein. He panted a bit, and soon felt sleepy. He brought Pein into his arms and fell asleep.

Konan giggled watching them both asleep. "Too cute, you guys." She whispered.

**~With Deidara~**

About half a year had past since Deidara joined Akatsuki. In that time alone the others' regard for him went to an obnoxious teen, to a skilled shinobi who was clearly obsessed with art. They had scratched across his headband from Iwa now, and wore it this day. He was packing his things in his tent, clay, a few kunai and such. It was his first mission with his actual partner, Sasori. He'd been on a few missions with Itachi and Kisame, but not Sasori yet. And, to his thanks, none of the others.

Sasori sat in his tent, fixing his ninja equipment, puppets and whatever else he'd need. He was slow this time, because Madara still hadn't shown up to say goodbye.

Madara appeared at the tent's entrance. "Hey."

The redhead looked up, smiling. "You're late."

"Yeah, well... Had to get ready."

"Come here..." Said Sasori, closing his eyes. "Or you'll let me leave without a hug and a kiss?" He pouted.

Madara smirked, picking the smaller man up and kissing him.

The redhead kissed back, wrapping his arms around Madaras' neck, supporting himself by wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist.

The Uchiha nuzzled him, smiling.

Sasori nuzzled back. "Thankfully it's not a long mission..."

"Aa. Thankfully." He agreed.

Itachi entered the tent, smiling. "Sasori, everyone's wondering why you're taking so long." He said, being the only one who knew what he could expect when walking into that tent.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "My arms need oil, I need five minutes." He said, knowing the other would understand and pass that excuse onto the others.

Madara rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Itachi nodded, leaving back to his own lover.

Sasori sighed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

**~Outside~**

"What'd he say, un?"

"He'll be here in five minutes, his arms are giving him problems..." Whispered Itachi, wrapping his arms around Deidara.

"He's a liar, yeah." Deidara smiled.

"Hmm... yeah." Itachi kissed the blond softly. "But that means more time for us."

"True..." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

The Uchiha kissed him again. "Got everything you need?"

"Yeah, un. You?"

"No, I don't." Whispered Itachi.

"Oh? What are you missing?"

"You. How will I have everything I need when you're not here?"

Deidara smiled, reaching into his pouch. He opened his hand, and a small clay bird was there. "Keep this with you, yeah. Then I'll still be here."

Itachi smiled back, taking the bird carefully and nuzzling his boyfriend. "Be careful. And be back soon."

"I will, un."

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Sasori, walking out of his tent.

"I'll let him go in a second." Said Itachi, before kissing Deidara again.

Deidara kissed back, smiling. "Ja, koi."

"Ja... take care." The Uchiha nuzzled him, then let go, smiling softly.

The blond turned to the shorter man, smiling. "Ikuze, un."

Sasori nodded, and summoned Hiroku. After he was in the puppet, they left.

Deidara walked alongside the puppet. "Our first checkpoint is the village twenty kilometers from here, yeah. Once we've passed that it's a dense forest for another sixty. When we reach that, I'll fly above us and scope the surroundings, un." The blond said.

"Just don't cause any trouble or call attention to us." Replied the redhead, using his other voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya." The artist smiled. "I can be stealthy when I need to be, un."

Sasori didn't reply, just kept walking. "Another thing. Art is eternal, so I don't want to hear about your childish explosions being anything compared to art."

"Hmm? But explosions are art, yeah." Deidara glanced at the older male. "A single flash of beauty. That's art, un."

"You're a brat who doesn't know about art. It's something that lasts forever. Like my puppets."

"Art is fleeting, and transient. That's why life is art, yeah." The blond replied.

"Not true." Sasori sighed. "Eternal things are always looked up to, and fleeting is forgotten easily."

"Have you ever seen fireworks, Master?" Deidara asked, looking up at the sky.

"When I was a kid..."

"Do you remember what they were like, un?"

"Not much... just loud noises... and red." Said Sasori, sighing. This was getting them nowhere.

"But you remember it, ne?"

"I said not much, brat."

"Not my point. You recognized what I was talking about, and were able to remember something about it, yeah." The blond smiled. "Fireworks are true art, yeah. Fleeting, instantaneous. That's my point, un. Fleeting is often easily remembered."

"... Art is still eternal."

Deidara sweat dropped, still smiling. "There's just no getting to ya, huh?" He chuckled.

"No, and we should end this pointless argument here. We're wasting time."

"Not wasting, Danna." The blond said. "Passing time." His gaze went from the sky, back to the path in front of them.

"The less we talk, the faster we move. I want to finish this as soon as possible."

"Heh, relax. The way you move, we won't get there fast anyway. We'll be camping in the forest, yeah." Deidara taunted him playfully.

Sasori groaned. "Shut up, idiot."

Deidara laughed. "Would you prefer to go by bird? It's much faster, yeah."

"No." Said Sasori, shivering at the thought. _'I'm glad I chose to come as Hiroku...'_ He thought, sighing silently. "You're not trustworthy on one of those things."

"Not trustworthy?" The blond blinked, staring at him. "Are you serious, yeah?"

"Deidara, you are dangerous. I bet you'd try some kind of joke or do something dangerous."

"Oh, come on, Danna!" He pouted. "If you complain about wasting time, flying is much faster, un."

"..." The redhead sighed. "Promise you won't try anything?"

"Promise, yeah!" Deidara smiled.

"Fine..." Sasori opened the puppet's top, going out and putting him back into the scroll.

The artist prepared the clay bird, turning to his master when he was done. "Ready, un?" He asked, jumping on.

"Y-yeah..." The redhead climbed on, shutting his eyes tight.

And with that, the bird lifted off, flying high into the sky with fair speed.

"AHHH!" Shouted Sasori, looking down. He clung to Deidara as if he were about to die. "Let me down!!! Let me down now!"

"Huh?!" The redhead's suddenly clinging to him took the artist by surprise, and the bird made an unexpected dip. Deidara regained full control, looking at the redhead who was clinging from behind. "Relax, Sasori!" He said, a little bit annoyed with the smaller male.

"LET ME DOWN NOW!" Shouted the puppeteer once more, this time much louder. Small tears came to his eyes and he bit his bottom lip.

"Danna..." He murmured, narrowing his eyes. "If you're scared of heights, why'd you say yes, un?"

"S-shut up... Let me down..." Sasori's hold on the blond tightened as his tears started falling.

Deidara sighed. "Alright, alright." The bird swooped downwards, landing. "Off you go, un."

Sasori shot off of the bird, summoning Hiroku again. Once he was safe and hidden, he set off.

The blond sighed, the bird began flying again. However, he remained only 20 or so feet off the ground.

"Fuck..." Whispered Sasori, drying away his tears. "How am I going to face him again?"

Deidara became silent, sitting comfortably on the bird.

**~Flashback~**

_Sasori sat on the border of a tall tower, looking up at the sky, then down at the puppet in his hands. _'Soon, I'll have my own puppets... I'll be better than all others...'

_A pair of older boys saw the redhead, smirking and going over. "Hey, Sasori-kun." One of them, black curly hair and green eyes addressed him._

_The redhead looked up, his face kind of worried. _'Not them...'_ "What is it?"_

_"Well, Hebi and I thought you looked awfully lonely up here all by yourself." The other said. He had brown hair and golden eyes._

_"Taka had the idea to come up here and play with you." Hebi smiled, hiding behind in bad intent._

_Sasori's eyes widened. "No one wants to play with me..."_

_"We sure do." Taka said. "Come on, what'd' ya say, Sasori-kun?"_

_The smaller nodded, smiling softly._

_"Alright then! Stand up and we can play." Hebi said._

_Sasori set the puppet down on the border, standing up._

_Taka and Hebi grabbed the younger boy. The picked him up, one holding his arms, the others holding his feet._

_Sasori gasped, struggling slightly. "W-what? L-let go..."_

_"Relax, it's all part of the game." Taka assured._

_"W-what are you going to do?"_

_"You ever fly?" Hebi asked._

_"W-what?" Sasori was really afraid now, guessing what the older boys would do._

_"You're gonna fly, puppet-boy." Hebi said. "San. Ni. Ichi!" On 'ichi' the two boys cast the smaller one over the side of the tower, watching and laughing._

_The redhead shut his eyes tight, managing to get hold of the small puppet as he fell. He felt a strong pain shoot through his body, and then all was blurry... and then black._

**~End Flashback~**

New tears fell from Sasori's eyes as he remembered that, and he let out one small sob.

Deidara looked down. Hiroku had stopped moving. He flew lower. "Sasori-no-danna?"

The redhead didn't answer, and he curled up into a ball inside the defense puppet.

"Sasori?" The blond blinked, frowning.

_'I... I'm too... scared...'_ He thought, and more tears fell, along with some low sobs.

Deidara's frown deepened. He jumped down from the bird, opening Hiroku. "Danna? Daijobu?"

Sasori didn't look up, afraid to face the blond. _'T-this... w-why am I still afraid?'_

A worried expression took over the blond's face. He picked Sasori up, carrying him bridal style over to a tree and set him down. "What's happened, un?"

"T-too... high..." He muttered, shutting his eyes. "It... w-was too high... I c-couldn't stop..."

"Shh. Tell me what happened, Master." Deidara sat down, pulling the smaller into his lap and hugging him.

Sasori hugged back, still sobbing a bit. "T-they... t-threw me down... I w-was a k-kid, I couldn't s-stop myself f-from falling..."

"So that's why you're afraid of heights?" The blond smiled softly, nuzzling him.

Madara could always tell when someone he cared about was scared or sad. Always. He could sense it. And right now, he sensed that in Sasori. The Uchiha teleported to a tree near the puppeteer, staring. He was in the blond's lap. Being nuzzled. Hell. Fucking. No.

The redhead nodded, letting more tears fall. "I... I d-don't remember m-much after that... Just p-pain..."

"It's okay, yeah." Deidara stroked his hair, trying to calm him.

The Uchiha growled, glaring at the blond with Sharingan. However, he held back from attacking. Even though he wanted to use Amaterasu and see the blond burn to death in agony, he couldn't. For the sake of Itachi's trust, he couldn't. He would rather deal with someone he hated, than to be alone again.

Sasori soon calmed down, and he felt something. Anger. He knew that chakra, too. _'Oh no... if he gets mad...'_ He took in a deep breath. "W-we should go..." Standing, the puppeteer wiped away his tears. "Ah... Deidara, wait a second. I need to do something." He ran in the direction of where Madara was, hoping the blond wouldn't follow.

The artist watched Sasori run off behind a tree. He'd sensed that chakra long before Sasori did. He would never forget it. It'd been long past since he'd realized what Sasori had told him was a hallucination from some gas was no hallucination. The blond wondered just how foolish the other thought he was.

Madara jumped down, fists blenched. It was a hard urge to resist... killing the blond, that is.

Sasori looked, making sure the blond couldn't see them. "Mada..."

"What the fuck was that?!" He asked, making sure to keep his voice down.

The redhead lowered his head. "H-he was just comforting m-me... it w-wasn't anything wrong, he's m-my friend!"

The Uchiha sighed, pulling the other into a tight hug. "Sorry... Uchiha's are VERY protective."

Sasori also sighed, relieved. He let a last tear fall as he hugged back. "It's ok... Aishiteru."

"Aishiterumo. Now get." He said, spanking his ass and vanishing.

Sasori smiled, shaking his head. Then, making sure his blush was gone he returned to the blond. "I'm sorry for the wait, we should leave."

"Yeah. Ikuze, un." Deidara replied, a bit quieter than usual. He jumped back on the bird, but this time remained standing. He only did this when one of two things were occurring; there was a high chance he'd have to do some sort of quick maneuver, or something was bothering him.

The redhead got back into Hiroku, this time going faster than before. They had lost time right now.

"..." For more than an hour after, Deidara remained silent, and standing. There was no reason he'd have to maneuver quickly, so the only possibility was that something was bothering him. And there was indeed something still on his mind. _'How much of an idiot does Sasori-no-danna take me for?'_

"Deidara! We're here." Said Sasori, noting the blond almost flew past the place.

"Hmm?" The blond looked down, pouting slightly. He hadn't been paying attention. He jumped down, the clay bird becoming small again. He put it in his pouch. All silently.

"Something is bothering you. Too quiet compared to the usual Deidara-brat."

"Took ya long enough, yeah." Came the artist's cold reply. Well, at least it was cold for Deidara.

"So, you're going to tell me or go on like that?"

Deidara turned and faced the other. "How stupid do you think I am, yeah?" He asked, his glare cold and hurt.

"What do you mean?" Sasori had a slight feeling he knew what the other meant.

"You... you and Itachi both!" He frowned. "You make up stupid excuses and Itachi supports them, so that I don't find out what you're really doing, un!" It was clear he wasn't just angry at the one... he felt betrayed a bit. By both of them.

"Madara..." Sasori closed his eyes. "Look, I could have said it, but I was afraid. Of... of your reaction, and Itachi's. And... I couldn't tell... I'm sorry."

"Sasori, he _raped_ me! What makes you think that's okay, un?!" He said, forcing back tears. "You're my rapist's _lover_ and you constantly try to hide it from me with pathetic attempts for lying!"

"Deidara, I'm sorry. But I love him. I really do... And Itachi had no choice but to hide it, he wanted to tell you. Don't... don't blame him." Sasori stepped back, afraid of what the other could do. "You have the right to hate me..."

"I don't hate you, un... I'm just disgusted by you." He said with a heavy glare. "How the fuck could you fall in love with him?! And why would Itachi hide that, of all things, from me?!" Deidara turned, walking towards the village they had to get through. It was clear he was done with the conversation. Although it was sure to spark up when they returned to camp.

"I... He's not... the person you think he is..." Whispered the redhead, following the blond. A tear rolled down his face. _'I didn't want it to be this way... Mada, what to we do now?'_ He though.

The blond remained silent for the rest of the day until evening fell. By then they were deep in the forest, and the sun was setting.

Sasori walked with his head down, outside of Hiroku. He didn't dare look up at the blond, not now.

Deidara rolled out a sleeping bag, laying down on it and staring up at the sky.

Sasori, not feeling sleepy, climbed into a tree. He leaned against the trunk, sighing. "... I don't know what to do now..." He whispered to the wind, once again letting tears fall.

"_Have faith in your love..._" A soft voice in the wind whispered.

The puppeteer was surprised, not really having expected a reply, but he nodded and smiled softly.

Deidara sighed, falling asleep.

Sasori looked down at Deidara, still smiling. "Everything... everything will be fine..." He whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep right there.

The next morning, the bomber awoke at dawn. He looked up, seeing Sasori still asleep. He made a clay spider, tossing it up near him. With a bit more explosive force than necessary... "Katsu!!"

Sasori fell from the tree, the branch under him being broken by the explosion. Then, he felt a sharp pain. In puppet form. _'Oh fuck, no...'_ A small, but sharp piece of wood had hit his heart container, and even if the wound wasn't big, it could soon become fatal.

Deidara, having his back turned to the other, hadn't seen what'd happened.

"D-Deidara..." The puppeteer managed to gasp out.

The blond glanced behind, face paling a bit. "D-danna...?!"

"H-help... p-please..." Sasori wasn't sure if the blond would help, but he had to try.

Despite being furious with him, he certainly didn't want Sasori dead! Deidara rushed to his side, removing the branch piece and sitting the puppet up. "Daijobu?!"

"It's... bleeding." The redhead took in a deep breath. "I need... to stop it w-without deepening t-the wound..."

The blond took some bandages from Sasori's things and pressed it to the wound. "There, un... it should stop soon."

"Thank you..." Whispered the smaller man, still feeling a terrible amount of pain.

"Good thing you're not human..."

"T-this part of me is..." Carefully, Sasori's hand touched the heart container.

"It is, un?"

"It's... m-my heart."

"Your... Hmm." The blond made sure the bleeding had stopped before pulling away. "I'll send a message to Leader-sama. We're off the mission, yeah."

"No. We should continue... I'm... sure I'll h-heal soon."

"No chances, un." Deidara said.

"But-" Sasori felt a sharp pain, and bit down on his lip.

"No buts, yeah."

The puppeteer looked down. "W-why are you... helping this m-much?"

The truth was, at the moment he just wanted to go home. He didn't answer.

Sasori sighed heavily. "D-damn..." His vision went blurry, and he fainted.

Deidara picked him up, carrying him onto his bird. A few hours later, the camp was in sight, and Sasori was waking up.

"Hn..." The redhead groaned, realizing his chest was still hurting.

"Don't look down." Was the only instruction given.

Itachi was the first to see the bird, he was in the training grounds, and he ran back into the camp. When the bird was landing, he noticed Sasori's state. "What happened, Dei?"

Deidara jumped down, Sasori in hand. "He got hurt, yeah. Decided to come back."

"Itachi... he knows... about M-Mada..." Whispered Sasori, coughing slightly.

"..." The Uchiha looked into his lover's eyes. "I'll... explain later. Let's get him in first."

Deidara handed the Uchiha the redhead. "I'm going to go rest, un." He said, not making eye contact. Then he headed into their tent.

Itachi closed his eyes. "Dei..." He whispered. "Itachi... g-go to him, leave m-me in my tent." Whispered Sasori, looking up sadly.

The Uchiha looked down worriedly, but nodded. He set the redhead down on the bed. "I'll be back soon..." With that, he went to his own tent. "D-Deidara...?"

"You didn't expect me not to notice, did you?" He asked from the bed. He had ridden himself of his cloak and was just in his undershirt and pants. His hands rested behind his head and his gaze was directed towards the ceiling.

"I couldn't say it, I couldn't risk it..." The Uchiha sat beside the blond, and he reached to stroke the blond hair. "I couldn't risk Madara hurting you again..."

"Hn..." Was the only reply.

"Dei, I'm sorry. Please... it was for your safety. Madara threatened me, and I told him it would be fine for him to hurt me... but I couldn't afford it if you were hurt." Itachi looked down. "I love you..."

"Did he hurt you...?"

"No." Itachi looked to the side. "He said... he'd hurt me if I said anything, but I know he could hurt me through you. That's the way to hit me, anyway." The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the other. "Forgive me for not telling?"

Deidara took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. "Yeah. I forgive you, un."

"Dei, there's... something else I need to tell you." Closing his eyes, Itachi sighed softly. "I just... hope you won't hate me for not saying earlier..."

The blond looked at him, confused. "Nani?"

"Madara has a past that is looked down upon by many, but I'd see mine as even worse."

"Worse...?" He remembered what Kisame had said... He sat up, nuzzling the Uchiha.

"Deidara. I had a choice. I could... I could stand by my family and fight with pride... or I could kill them all. Even my own mother and father."

Deidara's eyes widened. "What...?"

"...I chose the second." Whispered Itachi, lowering his head. "The village ordered that, I was a double agent. It was that or war. But... there was one who I didn't kill, aside from Sensei. My little brother, Sasuke."

"Ita... If you topped war, I agree with your decision."

"Even so... I tortured Sasuke's mind. Last time I was there... I made him see it over and over again, when I killed our parents." Letting one tear fall, Itachi looked up. "That's why I'm here in the first place, exiled by killing my clan."

"And Sasuke doesn't know?"

"He thinks I did it for power. Everyone thinks that. You, Sensei and the elders are the only ones who know the truth."

"But you didn't. How old is he?"

"He's 12 now... he was 6, almost 7 at the time..."

"Then I don't blame you, un. I would have done the same... but time's passed now. Why don't you tell him the truth?"

"Dei, this was a mission... top secret, of ANBU. If I told him... let's just say we'd have some problems." Itachi sighed, nuzzling the blond. "It's the only way... I have to take this until the end, so he gets the deserved power..."

"Deserved power...?"

"... It's a long story." Smiling softly, Itachi looked up. "But one person stood by my side there, when I fought, when I made my decision..."

"... Madara... ka?"

"Yes. After that, when I was in my worst state... he left. I was broken, but I had hope he'd come back. Then I met you... you're the first one I can really trust since I was 13. When he hurt you, I was so angry... But now, even if I hate the idea of him having hurt you, I can understand him more."

"Why... did he hurt me, Ita...?"

"Something about you having broken one of the last things that belonged to his mother, a crystal black rose. Before you lost your memories... I know the reason of that, too."

"Huh...?"

"Ruki hit you on the head for breaking the rose." Itachi kissed the blond's neck softly. "Sensei said you lost your memories after that... and he can't control his rage. He said he's sorry..."

"He can tell that to my face, yeah." Deidara said, sighing.

The Uchiha smiled softly. "Maybe he will, one day. Now I should check on Sasori... want to go with me? I think we could talk more there... I know it bothers you, about them, maybe if we talked to him..."

"Hn." Was the response. "I'll go..."

"Hey..." Kissing the other softly, Itachi smiled. "You know love isn't something we can control, ne?"

"I doubt it's really love..." He murmured, looking away.

"Yeah." The blond nodded, nuzzling his lover in return.

Itachi stood, bringing Deidara up with him. They walked out of the tent, going to Sasori's. There, Madara was sitting on the side of the redhead's bed while the redhead was almost the same as before. "Sensei, Sasori?"

A low growl came from the blond.

"Growling won't do you any goo, pup." The Uchiha said, glancing back at the two who had just entered.

"Sensei, Dei, calm down... We need to talk, but first..." Itachi walked over to Sasori. "How is he?"

The puppeteer reached to his side, holding Madara's hand, hoping to keep things calmer.

"Weak. He needs rest." Madara said.

"Hai..." Itachi smiled softly. "Saso, get better soon." He turned to the other two. "We should go back to our tent, Sensei too. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Sasori...?" The Uchiha glanced at the redhead. "I'll be back soon."

Sasori nodded, giving a soft smile and letting go of the others' hand. "B-behave... the three o-of you..."

"We will, for now you should rest." The younger Uchiha was the first to exit the tent, taking hold of Deidaras' hand.

"Aa." Madara nodded, following the other two out.

Once back in the other tent, Itachi sat, looking at the two in front of him. "Sensei... remember what you told me? I think it's him who needs to hear it."

"Hn." Was the response. He looked away.

The younger sighed. "Sensei, I know you meant it." He went over to the other. "We have a lot to talk about, that is a start."

"Hn."

"I doubt he'll say a word to me." Deidara said, also looking away.

"Look here, the two of you." Itachi said in a low tone. "Madara, I know you meant that, and I know the both of you want this situation to get a bit more clarified. So you cooperate, or I'm locking you two in a room with special chakra barriers against space/time jutsus, and make you understand each other. That, or I'll just vanish like Sensei did..."

Madara sighed. "Fine... what do you expect me to say?"

"The truth. The reason. I know what you said was true, so look into each other's eyes, so no 'I don't believe' come out of this. And. No. Sharingan."

The Uchiha sighed again. "Fine. But... can I use something else? It'll help him."

"You're not using shit on me, un!" The blond said, glaring at him.

"Dei, trust him for now. Later, you can get a complete judgment."

Deidara glanced at Itachi, then back again. "No."

"..." Itachi sighed. "Madara, what are you planning to use?"

Tobi-Is-A-Good-Boy14 "I think his memories are sealed. That's why he can't remember anything on his own. It may not be amnesia." Madara said. "But there's a jutsu that will let me find out. And if it's sealed, I can release the seal."

"You're not doing shit!"

"Dei... please?" Itachi went over to the blond, picking him up and nuzzling him. "If he does something wrong I can stop him, we have all Akatsuki here."

"No!"

"Fine..." Itachi sat again, the blond still in his lap. "Madara, speak. We take care of his memories when he agrees... ok?"

"He won't remember what he did wrong, so there's no point in explaining." The Uchiha said.

The younger sighed. "Dei?" He nuzzled him softly. "Will you let me see your memories? I think I can do that."

Deidara sighed. He trusted Itachi. But could he really see his memories? "... Tell me more about the jutsu first."

"First of all, Itachi, you don't have nearly enough chakra to do it. Second, I never taught you how." Madara said. "And he'll never agree to it."

"Explain better..." Said Itachi, sighing.

"It's a jutsu that lets the user go into the other's mind." Madara said. "That's the gift of it..."

"Sensei..." Itachi sighed. "You mean we can only do this if he trusts you?"

"Pretty much. Or if we force him, which I know you won't do." He said.

"You're right, I won't." Itachi nuzzled the blond. "What do you think, Dei? Can you agree or..."

"Absolutely. Not."

Itachi sighed, looking into the blond's eyes. In a second, he had Deidara uncounscious. "Sorry, koi."

Madara blinked in surprised. "Did you really just do that?"

"No, you're dreaming." The younger said sarcastically. "Now... if you hurt him in any way, you know."

"I won't." The other assured. "You know, he's going to be furious when he wakes up."

"... I know..." Itachi shook his head. "But if you're right, he'll have his memory back."

"Yeah, _if_ I'm right." He said. He motioned to the bed. "Lay him down."

Nodding, Itachi set his lover down on the bed, stepping back.

Madara went over to the blond, placing a hand on his forehead. After a moment, he became silent, as if concentrating. The Uchiha didn't move for over an hour. He remained there with his hand on Deidara's forehead.

Itachi watched, sitting down.

After another hour, or maybe two, passed, a frown came over the Uchiha's face.

"Sensei?" Whispered the younger Uchiha, also frowning.

"I had no idea..." He whispered.

"You... found the memories... of his past rapes?" Asked Itachi, closing his eyes.

"That and worse..." The Uchiha said. "His father..." He trailed off.

"W-what is it?"

"His father hit him." Madara said. _'Just like mine used to do to me...'_

"... Dei..." Itachi went over to them again. "Sensei, about the memories...? Can you make him remember?"

"Yeah..."

The younger smiled. "I think... that's good. Or part of it..."

"A lot of things, though... he won't like remembering." Madara warned. "It's too late for that, though."

"I understand. Can I wake him up?"

"Not yet... not done." After a while, Madara removed his hand. "He'll have his memory back now..."

Itachi nodded, sitting on the bed. "I can wake him, then?"

"Yeah... I'm leaving." With that, he left back to Sasori's tent.

The remaining Uchiha sighed before waking Deidara. "Sorry."

Deidara opened his eyes, shooting up. He cast a glare at Itachi before walking out of the tent. All without a word. That showed it. He truly was pissed off.

Itachi sighed, lying down. "I guess... I should have expected that..." He stayed there for some time, probably an hour, before going to look for the blond. "Dei?"

Deidara had hidden himself away in the cave. The candles were lit, so the area smelled of vanilla.

After some time, the Uchiha found him. "I thought you'd be here..."

"Go. Away. Un." Was the blond's reply.

"I'm sorry... I think I broke your trust completely..." He whispered, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Think?!" He glared at the Uchiha. "You knocked me out so the man who raped me could invade my mind!"

"..." Itachi closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, koi. I truly am."

"Did he... see them, too...?"

"Yes. I didn't, but... he told me some things."

Deidara bit his lower lip. "So he knows..."

"What is it... Deidara?" Asked the Uchiha, opening his eyes again. He didn't dare call the other by the nickname now.

"I know why he hates me, yeah..." The blond said. "And I can understand it. But I cannot forgive what he did to me."

Itachi, gaining some courage, pulled the blond into a hug. "I understand... I'm not forcing you to forgive, seeing as that should come from your heart. I just wanted you to understand."

"Get off." The blond said dangerously.

Itachi nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now... Sorry for bothering." He turned away, not letting the blond see some tears falling down his cheeks, and left back to the camp. Once he arrived, he packed some things he could need and left, leaving a small note for whoever read it.

Deidara glared after the Uchiha, silent tears streaking his face. Itachi had allowed someone he could never trust into his mind, knowing it was against his will. It would be a while before he could forgive him for that.

He stayed the night there, not willing to go to Itachi yet. The next morning, when he returned to his tent at camp. The tent was empty. Not noticing the note, but noticing Itachi's missing things, he sought out Kisame.

"Hmm? What is it, Deidara-kun?" Asked the shark-man, looking up.

"Itachi is gone, Danna." The blond said, clearly a bit worried. "He never mentioned any mission, un."

"... What happened, did you two fight? If that's so, he may take some time to come back."

"He let Madara invade my mind, yeah." Deidara explained.

"... But did you fight with him, like... shout at him? Because if I know him, he'll take weeks to return unless something bad happens, or if we have a very important mission." Kisame sighed. "He's not very good with feelings, so he likes to be away from people... or when he doesn't, he just goes away. If he's afraid..."

"Yeah, I shouted..." He said. "I guess its best we chill out a bit, yeah."

"Deidara-kun... be careful. Itachi is very sensible when it comes to hurting others, he hates doing that. He's afraid of loosing you, so he'll be away until he thinks you want him back. Depending on the fight..."

"He only took a few things, yeah. But does he do it with no notice?"

"It depends, if he's just more or less, he always says something like 'Kisame, I'm going', but if it's bad he just leaves. Once, he was out for two months, and he had only taken his cloak, clothes and his ninja equipment."

Deidara blinked. "Really, un?"

The shark man nodded, sighing. "He came back because I had gone on a special mission and almost been killed, so I needed help to finish it."

The blond blinked again. "That's the only reason he came back...?"

"Yeah..." Kisame looked up again. "I say you should wait for some time... but if you want him back, and you feel it's time, go after him."

Deidara nodded. "Aa, arigatou Kisame-no-danna."

"No problem! And... look for him close to Konoha, in the woods." Kisame grinned. "And be careful."

"Konoha, ka? Isn't that his village...?"

"Yes. He likes to stay around there, in secret."

The blond sighed. "Aa, thanks again, un." He said. He waved before exiting the tent and going to see Sasori. To his despair, Madara was still there.

"D-Deidara...? You... l-look worried." Whispered the redhead, his voice a little stronger than on the previous day.

"Itachi vanished, un." He said, giving the Uchiha a glare.

Madara glanced at the other. This time, there was no anger. Actually, he pitied the blond now. "He just got up and left, huh?"

"A-again?" Sasori closed his eyes. "I h-hope he c-comes back..."

"He probably won't be back for at least a month." Madara said.

"I'm s-sorry..." The puppeteer smiled softly. "B-but I know h-he'll come back..."

"When you're healed, we need to talk, un." He said, turning. As he left, Madara cast a glance at Sasori before following him.

~In another camp~

Kakuzu looked at the sleeping man beside him, his eyes closed, lips half parted, messy hair... Evil ideas formed in his mind. It had been a whole week since he'd fucked the Jashinist, and waking him up for sex was going to be good; definitely. Why so much? Hidan would be angry, and it would end up in violence and blood. Hell yes. He rolled over, going on top of the younger male, and lowered his head, biting his victim's neck. Hard.

"Ow, fuck!" Hidan opened his eyes, glaring at the miser. "Get off, bitch."

"Once more I tell you..." The miser smirked, pinning Hidan's wrists. "You're the bitch here."

"No fucking way!" He said, struggling violently.

Kakuzu used his threads to rip all of Hidan's clothes off, and once he was naked, said threads were used as handcuffs. "Now behave. I know you like this, to don't try to say the contrary."

Hidan muttered a whole string of curses at the brunette, still glaring.

The miser's smirk widened. "Now I think I'd like to play." He licked the blood away from the mark, before biting down over it.

"I'm not a fucking toy, asshole!!" Hidan said, struggling again.

"Hmm? That's new." Kakuzu made one of his threads sharp, and then started scraping something down onto Hidan's chest.

The stinging pain felt good, and the albino had to hold back from moaning.

After a while, the thread pulled back. The cuts formed some words, and they were soaked in blood. The words were "Kakuzu's bitch".

Hidan growled in annoyance, kicking the other hard.

The miser just smirked, licking over the wound, making it sting.

A slight moan escaped the Jashinist's lips, and he struggled more.

"You're such a masochist." Chuckled Kakuzu. "It's good to see you struggle and give in at the same time, wondering what to do..."

"I hope you burn in Hell!" Hidan hissed.

The miser's hand opened his own black pants. "Now, open up." He spread Hidan's legs widely, just waiting.

Hidan growled loudly, glaring.

"Hida-chan, why so angry?" Kakuzu thrust in, fast and hard.

He gasped, moaning. Against his will, his eyes slid shut.

The miser smirked, not giving the other any time to adjust before thrusting in and out of him, at a hash, violent pace.

The albino gave up struggling, falling limp. There was no way, although he wished otherwise, that he could deny the pleasure he felt. It was impossible.

"You deny it so much, but all you need is a cock in your ass and you stop whining."

Hidan wanted to punch the other in the face as hard as he could, but he simply couldn't move. _'You're wrong...'_

Kakuzu leaned down, claiming the albino's lips in a fierce kiss, as violent and bloody as all others before.

Unlike before, the albino didn't struggle to get away or return the actions. He was just... out of it.

The taller man pulled away, licking his lips, and thrust harder into that same spot he knew drove Hidan crazy.

A loud moan escaped the albino's lips, and his back arched slightly.

Kakuzu kept thrusting there, not very sure why. Sure, Hidan's moans got him very exited, but now... no whimpers to follow. Ignoring that thought, he continued, his pace faster by the minute.

The white-haired man's moans increased as he got closer to climax.

Taking out something, Kakuzu attached it onto Hidan's cock. "You can only come if you beg."

Hidan glared at the other, refusing to beg.

"Whatever you want, then." Kakuzu smirked, continuing to thrust and leaving the cock ring in place. If Hidan didn't want release, he wouldn't have it.

"...!!" The albino tensed up, needing release, but unwilling to beg for it.

The miser saw the desperate need in his uke's eyes, and that just made his smirk widen.

Even with the need to release growing, Hidan refused to beg.

Kakuzu felt his own release coming close, and smirked. If Hidan didn't beg soon... Oh, well.

The albino growled in annoyance.

The miser thrust faster, biting Hidan's neck.

A moan escaped the albino's lips.

Kakuzu groaned, gripping Hidan's hips harshly and releasing into him, before pulling out.

Hidan's eyes closed, he remained silent.

"You sure you don't want release, Hida-chan?" Kakuzu smirked, not letting the other loose of the handcuffs or cock ring.

"Fuck you..."

"No, thank you."

He growled.

"Well, I think I'll go out for a walk if you don't need me around now..." Said Kakuzu, buttoning his pants.

The albino muttered a few curses, glaring at the brunette.

"Or maybe you do...?"

"Go die."

"No, thank you."

"Ugh..."

"You're so detached." Grumbled Kakuzu. "You obviously want release; I was half-surprised with you not saying anything."

"I fucking hate you." He hissed.

"Do you now? I wonder why..."

"All you ever fucking think about is sex and money. I wonder why the fuck someone would hate an asshole like you!" He shouted sarcastically.

Surprised, the miser shook his head. He crawled over Hidan, looking into his eyes.

Hidan looked away, wondering why the fuck he even cared.

Kakuzu's hand gripped the albino's chin, making the other face him. Without his mask on, he kissed Hidan again, this time slower. Not a very, very gentle kiss, no, but enough to show he cared.

The albino, confused, kissed back.

After a moment, the miser pulled away, taking the thread handcuffs away, and almost smiling. Almost. "You may not believe it, but I do care for you." He stroked Hidan's erection, releasing the cock ring. "But I'm not Itachi or anything like that; I am not a gentle person."

Hidan moaned slightly. "Do I look like I need someone gentle?"

"Yes... but I know you don't. That's why I was surprised with you complaining."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." On the inside, though, he was smiling.

The miser kissed his uke again, stroking him harder.

Another moan, louder.

Kakuzu wrapped his other arm around Hidan, still stroking and kissing him.

After a few moments, Hidan moaned, releasing.

The miser held Hidan against his chest, sighing. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I'm sorry."

Hidan smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Kakuzu smiled softly, pulling his mask back up before the albino could see said smile. He chuckled, lying down and pulling Hidan with him. "I'll try not being that much of a bastard. No guarantees, though."

"Uh-huh..."

Kakuzu nuzzled Hidan and pulled him to his chest. "Sleep."

Before the albino could protest, he was already dreaming.

Kakuzu fell asleep right after him.


	10. part 9

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Seishi, Kisame, Kakuzu.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Madara (and Tobi), Konan, Dei and Seishi's mom, Zetsu, Hidan.**

**SAVED part 9**

Seishi walked through the woods, thanking Kami for his day off. Then, he heard a pained groan. Running in that direction he saw someone on the ground, apparently in a very weak state. Thin body, hurt, clothes somewhat torn, probably by kunai. Dry blood, pale skin... dark black hair... closing black eyes... lines, heavier than ever, under those lines. Even in this state, Seishi recognized the Uchiha, and ran to him. "Itachi-san!!" He said, trying to shake the other awake. No use. He picked up the now very light Uchiha, carrying him in the direction of the camp, as fast as he could.

Madara looked up, sensing Itachi's chakra... well, the little of it that was left. He spotted Seishi, and his student. Immediately he was alarmed seeing Itachi's condition.

Seishi looked nervously at Madara, knowing no matter how much the other had hurt his brother, this was probably the only chance to save Itachi. "M-Madara-san! He is really weak..."

Madara took the younger Uchiha, taking him inside the tent and laying him on the bed. "Do you know what happened?"

"No... I found him in the woods, when he was fainting. I couldn't keep him awake."

The Uchiha examined the younger boy's condition. He looked starved. "Fuck..."

"How is he?" Asked Seishi, concerned about his friend.

"How does it look? Not good." He said, sighing.

"He looks like he hasn't been eating or sleeping." Seishi carefully pulled on part of the skin of Itachi's arm. "He needs water, too."

"I already know that. Go fetch some from the lake."

Seishi nodded, running to the lake with a bottle, and filling it with fresh water.

Madara pressed a wet cloth to the younger boy's face, stirring him awake.

Itachi opened his eyes, slowly. He was too weak. Then, he recognized the blurry image he saw. "S... sensei?"

The Iwa made his way back to the camp, a full bottle in hand. He had to get there soon.

"Shh. Glad to see you awake."

"S-sensei... where... is D-Deidara...?" Asked the younger, his voice dry and weak, as the rest of himself. At that moment, Seishi walked in.

"He's on a mission. I'll have Pein send him back immediately." The older Uchiha said, stroking his hair. He sat the other up, leaning him against the back of the bed. "You need to drink."

Itachi closed his eyes, and Seishi led the bottle close to the Uchiha's lips. Itachi drank all the water, sighing. "... Sensei... h-he hates me... h-he wanted m-me to leave..."

"You're a fool. He was worried when you left. Also... I spoke with him."

The younger opened his eyes. "A-about what?"

Seishi smiled softly, leaving the tent. He knew they had to talk, for now.

"What do you think? He's forgiven you, Ita. And he said he can deal with me."

"R-really?" A small smile, all Itachi could manage with the little energy he had, came onto his face. "I'm... glad..."

Madara smiled softly. "You need to eat."

"Not... hungry."

"Too bad. I'll force you if I need to."

Itachi smiled again, before coughing violently. "D-damn..." He took in a deep breath.

A more concerned look took over Madara's face. "Itachi... How long have you been coughing like that?"

"T-two weeks."

"Keep an eye on it." The older instructed, fearing what it may be.

Itachi nodded. "I... t-think I can try eating s-something..."

"Seishi!" Madara called.

The Iwa rushed back in. "What?"

"Get some food."

Seishi nodded. 'I'm not a servant here, Madara.' He thought, annoyed. 'I'm doing this for Itachi and Dei.'

Madara waved his hand, signaling the other to leave and get the food

The Iwa left, preparing some food while the other two talked.

Itachi sighed. "I... missed you... a-and Dei... and... everyone."

"Oh? I'm not surprised. What happened to make you think he hated you, anyway?"

The Uchiha looked down. "I couldn't e-even get close to him, h-he got really mad... he told m-me to leave... so I left..."

"I don't think he meant leave the camp, Ita." He smiled softly.

Itachi smiled back. "Y-you know me, sensei..."

"Yes, I know." He kissed the other's forehead. "You need to stop doing that."

The younger nodded. "I'll try..." The smell of food came to him, and he looked at Seishi, who brought a plate of Sushi.

Madara spotted the inarizushi on the plate, and couldn't resist taking one and popping it into his mouth.

"S-sensei!!" Itachi whined, playfully. He took the tray and nodded. "Thanks, Seishi."

"I can't help it! Inarizushi is my favorite." He said, grinning.

Seishi and Itachi chuckled, the Iwa leaving the tent once more. He sat outside, looking into the woods. Soon, he saw something... something yellow. 'Deidara...?' He thought, recognizing it as blond hair.

Itachi nuzzled Madara and started eating, slowly.

Deidara yawned. He was so low on chakra; he couldn't even make a clay bird at the moment. He saw Seishi from a distance away, and somehow managed to run over, tackling him and tightly hugging. "Seishi-nii!!"

Seishi hugged back, nuzzling the younger. "Hey, Deidara." He smiled. "You should go in... he's back..."

Upon hearing Deidara's voice, the younger Uchiha's eyes widened. "Dei..." He whispered, hoping the other would come in soon.

"H-he's... back?!" The blond's face lightened up. "Ikuze, un!!" He pulled his aniki to his feet, dashing ahead into the tent. "Ita!!"

Itachi smiled, a small tear rolling down his cheek. "Dei... I'm sorry." He said, looking into those blue eyes he loved so much.

Deidara smiled, hugging the other, just not tight enough to hurt him.

The Uchiha hugged back, nuzzling his lover. "I... m-missed you so much."

"Then why didn't you come back, un? I got so worried..."

"Worried is an understatement. He got depressed and thought you might be dead." Madara said. "Thanks for Kisame and Sasori, he's still here upon your return."

Itachi looked at Deidara, seeing he also hadn't slept right. "I thought you hated me."

"Itachi... I could never, you hear me? Never hate you!"

"Dei..." The Uchiha smiled, taking in deep breaths. "Thank you... I l-love you..."

"Itachi, you need to rest before you collapse again." Madara said.

"... Can Dei stay with me?"

The blond looked the Madara, pouting.

He sighed. "I suppose. But only if you sleep. No talking or making out."

"Sensei, t-talking is allowed. A bit... after..." He yawned. "A-after we sleep..."

"Yes, yes. But after."

"Ok..." Itachi ate another sushi before falling down onto the bed, moving to the side and motioning for his lover to lie down beside him.

Deidara slid under the covers, snuggling close to his Uchiha. It wasn't long before the blond's exhaustion got to him, and he fell asleep.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara and fell asleep, sighing softly.

Madara smiled softly, pulling the covers over them both.

Seishi looked at the two on the bed, happy they were together again.

"We should leave them be." The Uchiha said.

"Yeah..." Seishi left the tent, smiling.

Madara slipped on his mask, leaving the tent. As Tobi, he ran over to Kisame. "Kisame-san! Kisame-san!! Itachi-san is back!!!" He shouted excitedly.

Kisame turned around, surprised. "That's great!"

Tobi jumped up and down, taking Kisame's wallet without the other noticing. "He and Deidara-chan made up and eeeeeverything!!"

The shark-man grinned. "Good, I'm glad. Now give me my wallet."

"Wallet? What wallet?"

"This one." Kisame took it back, grinning.

"Huh? How'd that get there?"

"You know very well." Kisame smiled. "I'm leaving... if you want to bug someone, Sasori just came back from a mission."

Tobi shuddered. "Sasori-san is SCARY!!"

Kisame chuckled, and Sasori, who was walking by, twitched. "Tobi, I am not scary." He growled.

Tobi hid behind Kisame. "ARE TOO!!"

The shark-man left, almost as fast as Itachi, and Sasori sighed. "Am not."

"Hehehe..."

"Kisame is gone, take off the mask..." Muttered the redhead, walking towards his lover.

"Not out in the open."

"Then let's go to the tent."

"Okay!!"

Sasori shook his head, walking into his tent. "I'm happy to see you're around now." He smiled.

Madara removed the mask. "Good to see you back. Itachi and Dei have also returned."

"Ita is back?" Sasori's smile widened. "I'm glad to know."

"Yeah. They've made up. Both are sleeping."

The redhead went over to Madara, hugging him. "So, for now, everything is ok..."

"For now, yes."

"Hmm... I missed you."

The Uchiha played with his hair affectionately. "Same here."

Looking up, Sasori pouted. "You're still too tall... I want to be taller."

The Uchiha laughed. "Too bad for you." He teased.

"Hn." The redhead sat on the bed, smiling. "Mada, come here..."

"Needy?" He teased, pulling the redhead into his lap and nuzzling him.

Sasori nuzzled back, nodding. "Yeah."

"Hn... gomen."

"Mada..." Sasori pecked his lover's lips, sighing. "I need you..."

"Pein's sending me on a mission."

"Ask him to delay it... just some hours, please..." The redhead closed his eyes.

Madara smirked. "He'll kick my ass, but okay."

Sasori smiled softly. "He can't lay a finger on you."

"Uh-huh..."

The puppet pouted. "Mada, can you make that jutsu again?"

"Sure." Madara nuzzled him, casting the jutsu.

Sasori smiled as his body turned human again, and he nuzzled back. "Thank you..."

The brunette smiled, kissing the redhead.

Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, the puppeteer kissed back.

The Uchiha smirked a bit, rubbing the smaller man's groin.

Sasori moaned, bucking frontwards. "Mada..."

"Yes?" He asked, slipping his hand in the other's pants and stroking him.

"Nyah... f-feels good..." Moaned the redhead, parting his lips for more air.

"I'm glad." He said, stroking harder.

"A... aah..." Sasori bucked into the hand again, moaning louder.

Madara smirked, biting at the redhead's neck and he pressed on the tip.

Sasori moaned his lover's name, panting softly. His hands fumbled with the Uchiha's shirt, trying to get it off.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Having trouble there?" He teased.

The redhead whined. "S-shirt... off."

Madara removed his shirt, stripping the redhead of his clothes.

Sasori smiled, sitting on Madara's lap, his hands moving down the strong chest. "Mada..." He whispered, leaning frontwards and licking his lover's chest, then placing soft kisses. "I've missed you so much..."

"Mm. Missed you, too." The Uchiha said softly, caressing his uke's ass.

The redhead blushed slightly, leaning into the touch and licking Madara's shoulder. "Mada... can I ask for something?" Just the thought of his request made his blush increase tenfold.

"Hm? What is it?" The brunette asked.

"It's been so long... s-since I last tasted you... I wanted to..." He couldn't continue, his face was as read as his hair, and he looked to the side.

A smirk spread across the Uchiha's face. "No need to even ask, koi."

Sasori closed his eyes, pecking Madara's lip as he moved down from his lover's lap, slowly unbuttoning the black pants, pulling them and the boxers down. He licked his lips, then took the large member in his hands, licking the tip.

A low moan escaped the brunette's lips.

Sasori smiled softly before giving more licks, longer than before, then taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it.

Madara moaned, weaving his hand in the red hair of his lovely uke.

The redhead hummed, taking some more of the member into his mouth, using his tongue to pleasure Madara more.

"Hahh...." The Uchiha moaned louder, throwing his head back.

Sasori stroked the rest of Madara's cock with his hands while his mouth worked on the head, sucking, licking and humming over it. He opened his eyes, looking up at his lover with a cute, uke-ish face.

Madara's eyes closed as he moaned in pleasure.

Hollowing his cheeks, the redhead moaned around the Uchiha's member.

This caused the brunette to moan even louder.

Sasori pulled his mouth back a bit, before licking the whole member, looking up with the same cute face as before. "Mada..." He moaned, licking again, as if he were a child with his favorite sweet.

The Uchiha pulled the redhead's hair a bit.

"Mmm..." Sasori licked more, looking into his lover's eyes. "Mada..." He moaned, teasing the tip. "I want..." Another lick. "I want you..."

"Then come up here..." He ordered.

The redhead gave a last lick before going back up, sitting on Madara's lap. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiterumo..." The Uchiha whispered, sliding in a finger.

A soft moan escaped Sasori's lips, and he arched his back, leaving his ass higher and more accessible.

Madara added another, thrusting them into the redhead.

"Ahh..." The puppeteer moved against the fingers, moaning.

The Uchiha removed the fingers, licking the redhead's shoulder and sucking.

Sasori whimpered at the empty feeling, but gave a slight moan at the feeling coming from his shoulder. "M-Mada... please..."

"Please what?"

"P-please... put it in..." Whined the redhead, blushing.

"Put what in where?"

"M-Madaa~!" Whimpered Sasori. "Y-your cock... in... m-my ass..."

The Uchiha smirked, thrusting into the redhead's entrance.

The redhead let out a small whimper, feeling some pain. No matter how many times they did it, Madara was too big. After a moment, he nodded softly. "M-move."

Madara nodded, pulling out then thrusting back in.

Sasori moaned, closing his eyes. The pain was almost all gone...

Madara repeated the action, hitting the redhead's prostate.

"Madara!" Moaned the redhead, moving to meet the other's thrusts. "N-nyah..." He parted his lips, panting softly.

The Uchiha thrust again, picking up speed.

Sasori moaned louder, sucking softly on Madara's shoulder to muffle the sounds.

The Uchiha moaned, thrusting more into the redhead.

"M-Madara... c-close..." Moaned Sasori, gripping the other's shoulders.

The brunette smirked, reaching lower and pumping the redhead in time with his thrusts.

Madara released deep into the redhead, removing himself and laying down.

Sasori rested on his lover's chest, still panting. "A... aishiteru..."

"Aa, aishiterumo." The other replied, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Slowly, Sasori fell asleep, listening to Madara's heartbeat...

The Uchiha remained awake a while, before finally dropping his guard and allowing sleep to take over.

**~In another tent...~**

Seishi sat by the bed in his brother's tent, watching the couple sleep. He smiled. They were so cute... and no matter what happened, they always ended up together... He wondered if something could actually break them apart. He looked at Itachi... still looking weak, but different from before... happy. His lips were slightly parted, his hair not that messy... he hadn't even brushed, how had it gotten better?

Slowly the blond's breaths became a bit more rapid, and his expression changed. "No... no more... please, no... Ruki... Takeshi... please stop..."

Seishi quickly went over to the bed, shaking the blond awake.

Deidara shot up, panting. "Hu-huh...?!"

"You were having a nightmare..." Said the older, stroking his brother's hair.

The pyro relaxed, closing his eyes. "I remember... Ruki and Takeshi... Do you remember them, Nii-sama?"

"...Yeah..."

"They used to make fun of me so much... After the house collapsed, they found out about my Kekkei genkai." Deidara explained. "From that point on... they raped me almost every day."

"Dei..." Seishi hugged the younger. "I'm sorry for leaving... If I were there, that wouldn't have happened..."

"Yes it would have. They would have raped you, too, un."

"Dei... I could have protected you... even if that meant me being hurt in your place." He nuzzled the blond.

"Heh. Oi... do you want to go out and hang? Ita should rest, un."

"Sure..." Seishi smiled softly.

Deidara kissed his lovers lips. "Ikuze, un."

Seishi nodded. "So... where are we going?"

"Hm... Why don't we go eat first, un?"

"Fine for me... just not at the inn." The older chuckled. "I wouldn't like to show up there on my day off."

The blond laughed softly. "Of course. You choose where, yeah."

Seishi grinned. "There's another place, not too far from the inn... I think we could go there. Also, I can check the... enemy territory." He joked the last part, referring to another restaurant close to the one he worked in.

Deidara smiled, chuckling. "So you're a spy now?" He teased.

"Kind of... I need to make the best bakudan around, after all. No use loosing to other restaurants, even if it's only by one food."

"Aa." Deidara agreed. "But I don't think anyone could make better bakudan if they tried, un."

"I hope you mean that~!" Seishi chuckled, smiling at his brother.

"Of course, un!" He smiled. "You make it just like-." Deidara paused, closing his eyes and smiling. "Just like Kaasan..."

"... I'm glad to know." He pulled the blond into a hug, stopping on a branch.

Deidara hugged his aniki, smiling. He felt safe again, and nuzzled him.

Seishi nuzzled back, holding the younger. "I just remembered something..."

"Nan desu ka?"

Smirking, Seishi whispered. "Did you tell Ita-san that your first kiss was with yourself?" He chuckled.

Deidara's face turned bright red and he shoved the older boy off. "Urusai, na!!"

Seishi laughed softly. "I'll take that as a no."

"Aah! Ikuze!" The blond jumped ahead, clearly flustered.

Seishi caught up with Deidara, going by his side. "Good to see you're still the Dei I knew." He said, grinning.

"Heh. Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

"Well, it is true. You have the same reaction form back then." Chuckled Seishi. "But you're stronger than before."

A slight smirk came over the blond's expression. "Much stronger, un."

"Yeah... you did manage to get into Akatsuki, after all." Seishi smiled. "If only I hadn't abandoned training I would probably be as good as you are."

"I doubt it." Deidara mocked.

"Hey~ after I left, I also got our Kekkei Genkai..." Seishi smirked, knowing his brother had no idea of that.

Deidara's eyes widened. "You...?"

"It showed up late on me... but yeah, I have extra mouths."

"How many...?" The blond asked. "Kaasan said it was unusual... what happened to me."

"Well... my normal mouth and one on each palm. The fourth mouth is truly rare." Seishi smiled.

"But... you really had to go through that alone...?" Deidara frowned.

"Hey, don't worry... it's not like it was the worst thing I felt anyway." The older shook his head, still smiling.

The blond frowned more. "What do you mean?"

"I've felt worse physical pain... and... the worst pain I ever felt was the guilt and worry from what I did..." Seishi frowned, looking down.

"I... There's only one pain I can remember that was worse than getting out Kekkei Genkai." The blond said, sighing. "What happened?"

"Well... physical counts my injuries from the war; even after Iwa... those were pretty bad." He shook his head. "But the worst pain was the thought that I had left my little brother to die in a war, alone, with enemies all around. I couldn't think of that... I still can't... it does hurt, to think I betrayed you like that... I broke my promise..."

Deidara stopped, staring at his aniki. "Don't worry about that. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have met Itachi, un."

"I guess... that's the good part of it... but who knows? Maybe you would have met him... Anyway, I... I can't stand the thought of what I did..." Seishi also stopped, hugging Deidara and letting a tear fall onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The blond relaxed, returning Seishi's hug. "Shh..."

The older took in a deep breath, slowly relaxing.

"Okay now?" Deidara asked, nuzzling him.

"...Calmer." Seishi answered, nuzzling back. He wiped his tears away. "We... we should go, or we'll never get food."

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement.

Seishi smiled softly, pulling away from the hug. "Come on..."

"Alright. Ikuze."

The older nodded, leading the way to the village.

Deidara followed behind, letting his mind wander as he went from branch to branch.

"We're here." Said Seishi, jumping down in front of a restaurant.

The blond jumped behind him, landing with ease. "Looks big..."

"Not much." Answered Seishi.

"Heh. Ikuze."

Seishi walked in, followed by Deidara. "You choose the table."

"Um, there?" He pointed to the first empty table he saw, right next to a window.

Nodding, the older headed to the table with his brother and sat down. "We haven't had much time to talk, ne?"

"No. It's nice to be able to sit and talk again." The blond smiled, sitting across from his aniki.

"It is." Seishi smiled back. "I'm glad Pein-san let me visit you guys at the camp."

"Aa, so am I." Deidara looked outside, smiling softly. "So... where to begin, ne?"

"Yeah... how did you meet Itachi? You never really told me details..."

"In Iwa, un. He found me and took me to the camp. That was around half a year ago, un." The blond said, chuckling softly.

"I see. You're lucky to find someone like him, who cares for you so much..." Seishi smiled.

"I bet you'll find someone in time as well, aniki." The blond said, smiling at the other.

"Aa, I hope so. We never know, ne?" He asked, shaking his head and grinning. "But I was really impressed, when I saw you again at the inn that time. I knew it was you, your hair hardly changed, and your body is only bigger, not much changed either." He chuckled softly. "I could feel it was you, too."

"Yeah, you're a sensor type, ne?" He smiled. "The only thing different about my hair is the length and how I put it up. I used to just tie it back, but I like this way better, un."

"Yes. And also, you used a black hair tie back then... now you use red."

"Yeah." Deidara chuckled. "It looks neater with red than black, un. Itachi showed me that."

"Speaking of that..." Seishi reached into his pocket, taking out a worn out, old black hair tie. "Remember when you gave me this? I had my hair longer back then... and it used to fall in my face sometimes, so you gave me one of your ties."

The blond grinned. "You kept hold of it for this long? Obsessive much, un." He teased.

Seishi chuckled. "I needed to have something to remind me things of my past had really happened... I didn't want to forget, no matter how painful it was."

Deidara smiled. "Yeah, same here. I still have my old gloves, the fingerless ones."

"I remember those..." Seishi smiled, shaking his head softly.

"Yeah... I was so afraid after what happened that I wore those gloves all the time, un." He chuckled. "Kami, I was paranoid even."

Seishi chuckled, too. "And I remember when you lost them... you made me leave the house to buy new ones."

"Ahaha, yeah because I couldn't control the hand mouths very well, and they ate holes out of the first pair, un!" Deidara laughed.

"Yeah." Seishi laughed along. "I also remember when you said you were playing outside and your mouth ate some sand..."

Deidara laughed again. "Yeah, that hurt."

The older brother smiled. "I had to help you wash the sand out of the mouth... and it ended up choking on the water..."

The blond laughed more. "I can't believe I had such little control over them then."

Seishi chuckled. "It was so cute, each time you tried something you ended up in trouble... and I remember when you blew up my bed..."

"Oh, now THAT was fun, un!" Deidara said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Seishi laughed softly. "Dei... I just remembered something..." He suddenly said, a very lost memory showing itself in his mind.

"Nandesu ka, aniki?" The blond asked.

"Do you remember when I took you to the woods because you wanted to train? It was when you were starting to gain control... there was a black haired boy, long hair, lines on his face... like a younger version of Itachi. I'm sure it was him."

"If it was.... heh, that'd be pretty funny. He was only about two years... older than me...." Deidara blinked. "IT WAS ITA!" He said, laughing.

"Funny thing was... When I was talking to him, if I recall well, he was asking about directions to the main Iwa ANBU troupe with a message from the Hokage... something like that. You kept staring at him, and when he left you blushed and said he was cute." Seishi laughed. "To think years after you two would be together..."

"How funny, un!" The blond smiled.

Seishi smiled back, nodding. "We should tell him that later. I bet he didn't recognize us as those kids he met..." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The blond agreed.

Seishi smiled, seeing the waiter approach their table. "May I take your orders, sirs?" He asked them, greeting them with a grin.

"Bakudan, kudasai!"

"I'd like... rice and umeboshi." Said Seishi, nodding. The waiter wrote down the orders and left.

"Same as ever, ne?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "But I do eat some different things... well, sometimes. Just when I go out, I love eating rice with one umeboshi... it makes the rice stand out."

"Yeah... I suppose so, un."

"It's funny, the way things are..." Seishi looked up. "This world is all complicated sometimes, but at other times it's simple..."

"Heh... Simplicity is beauty, un."

"Speaking of that... do you have the same beliefs in art?"

"Hell yeah, un!!"

Seishi chuckled softly. "You really haven't changed much... that's good." He smiled. "You're stronger and smarter, but still the same Deidara."

Said blond grinned. "Aa, I've still got to show you how much my art has improved, un."

The brown-haired man chuckled. "Yes, but I think we should go back to the camp after eating... I think it would be good for you and Itachi if you talked a bit. It seems like he's very sensible when it comes to emotions..."

"Yeah... he is." The blond nodded.

"You two are opposites in many ways... maybe it is true that opposites attract."

"Clearly, un."

Seishi smiled. "Now I remembered something... you used to tell me you didn't like boys, just didn't like any girl 'yet'." He chuckled.

"Uh-huhh...?"

"You did say that, and more than once."

"What about it, un?"

"That in the end, you fell for a boy." Seishi smiled. "And back in the training, too, you looked at him all the time."

"Oh, urusai na." Deidara rolled his eyes.

The older chuckled. "And to think my younger brother is better than me with relationships..." He pouted playfully.

"Nyaa!!~" Deidara stuck out all three tongues at the older male.

Seishi chuckled, biting one of Deidara's fingers playfully. "I'm proud of you, Dei..." He smiled. "Mom would be, too."

"Itai, un..." The blond pouted. He gave a slight smile at the mention of their mother. "Yeah..."

The brown-haired smiled, and sighed contently. "Things seem to be calming down now..." He said, shooting up just moments later, when the waiter brought their food.

Deidara grinned at the sight of the food, picking up his drink. "Kanpai, aniki."

Seishi smiled, taking his own. "Kanpai, otouto~"

They drank, the blond gulping his down. "Ahh... itadakimasu, un!" He said before beginning to eat.

"Itadakimasu." Seishi took his hashis, slowly eating the rice.

Deidara nommed his food, finishing it quickly. He held his bowl out towards his brother, silently begging.

Seishi chuckled, pouring some of his rice into his brother's bowel. He kept some for him, along with the umeboshi.

Deidara smiled, eating the rice as well. "Arigatou!" He said while eating a bite.

The elder's eyebrow twitched. "Don't speak with your mouth full... and you're welcome."

"Gomen." He said before swallowing.

Seishi sighed. "Eat in silence if you're going to do that..." He said before returning to his food.

Deidara laughed, sweat dropping. Well, he knew his brother was still uptight about manners. The blond never cared for such trivial things.

"... You need some lessons about this. Maybe I'll talk to Itachi about it." Seishi chuckled. "After all, he knows more about manners than I do..."

"And yet he doesn't reprimand me, un." The blond stated.

"I know..." The older smiled, rolling his eyes.

Deidara finished, setting his bowel down.

Seishi took a bit longer to finish. "Gochisosama-deshita."

By the time Seishi had finished, the blond was zoning out.

The older smirked, taking out a marker. "Deidara, if you sleep I'll draw on your face."

Deidara blinked, staring at him. "You wouldn't. Dare. Un."

_Seishi chuckled, staring at Deidara. The blond was asleep, with a mustache and giant red lips, along with pink make up on him. That's what he gets for sleeping in the middle of training..._

_The blond groaned, opening his eyes. He sat up, yawning. "Did I fall asleep, un?"_

_"Yeah." The older tried not to laugh. "Oh, Deidara, there's something on your face." He said, faking innocence._

_"Ka?" He rubbed his face with his sleeve, unknowingly making a colorful mess of his face._

_"It's still there." Seishi chuckled. "You should look in the mirror, otouto."_

_"Nyaa!!~" The blond pouted, walking over to a small stream. He stared at his reflection, turning red. "Na... NAN DESU KA?!"_

_Seishi laughed softly. "You look absolutely ridiculous in that."_

_"WHAT THE HELL, NII-SAMA?!"_

_"That's for falling asleep during training, Dei."_

_Deidara glared dangerously, taking off the gloves he'd been wearing._

_Seishi rolled his eyes, taking a seal. "I can block you before you say Katsu."_

_"Think so?! PROVE IT!" Deidara grabbed his clay pouch, molding some. He jumped up into a tree, hiding himself._

_"Children these days..." The older took two blunt kunai, tying the seal to one and an explosive tag to another. He quickly tied them one to another with a long piece of wire and threw them, making some hand signs. Not a moment later, he saw Deidara falling from the tree and into the water. Well, at least the face painting washed off. "I blocked your chakra for the day... that was a special seal."_

_The Deidara that had fallen into the water turned white and mushy. "KATSU!!"_

_Seishi blinked, dodging the explosion in time and reappearing behind Deidara, holding his palm mouths together so he wouldn't use them. "You should tell me when you have new tricks."_

_The blond maneuvered his hands enough to make a hand sign. "KATSU!!" The explosion blew Seishi off of him, and both boys ended up on the ground covered in dirt._

_Seishi chuckled, pulling Deidara close to him. "You're so serious."_

_Deidara glared, pouting._

_Seishi took out a cloth, going to the river and wetting it before going back to his brother, cleaning the paints off his face. "There."_

_Deidara grunted, still pouting._

"Wouldn't I, now?" Seishi chuckled. "But I've done it in the past~"

"Though I'm stronger now, and would kick your ass."

"You're so mean to me." Seishi pouted, faking hurt.

"Oh, grow up." Deidara laughed.

The older smiled, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't grown up..."

"Heh..." The blond smiled. "We should get back."

"Yeah..." Seishi took out his wallet, setting the money on the table before standing. "Itachi must be awake by now... we've been out for quite some time."

"Aa. Ikuze, un."

The older nodded, smiling and exiting the restaurant.

Deidara followed suit, looking up at the sky.

Back at the camp, a certain Uchiha was waking up. He felt his bed was empty and looked around. Deidara wasn't there... then he noticed Madara sitting next to the bed. "Hi, sensei..." He said, yawning.

Madara smiled softly, stroking his student's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than before..." Itachi smiled softly. His voice was still somewhat weak, but it was much easier to talk now.

"Good." The older male caressed Itachi's cheek. "Dei and Seishi went out for lunch."

The younger nodded, closing his eyes. "I hope things get better from now on..."

"They should. Deidara seems to be settling in quite well, too." Madara noted.

Itachi nodded, sitting up and leaning against his teacher. "When I'm better... can you go back to training me, sensei?"

Madara smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger Uchiha. "Of course, Ita."

"Thanks..." He sighed contently, closing his eyes.

The older male nuzzled his student, stroking his hair affectionately.

Itachi nuzzled back, looking towards the door when he felt Deidara and Seishi's chakras approaching.

"Yo, un!" Deidara smiled, entering the tent. "How are you feeling, 'Tachi?"

"Better... and not so tired." The younger Uchiha smiled back.

The blond grinned. "That's good, un!" He sat next to the two Uchiha. "And guess what Seishi and I remembered?"

Itachi blinked. "What?"

"When we were kids... It wasn't long after I got the hand mouths, un." The blond started, turning to Seishi to continue.

Seishi chuckled. "You had a message to the Tsuchikage, and you met us."

Itachi blinked, slowly remembering. "Wow..." He smiled. "I didn't even remember that!"

Deidara smiled, looking to Itachi again. "It's funny, because even then I liked you! I was in denial about being gay, un."

The Uchiha chuckled. "I couldn't stop thinking about that blond boy I met, for quite some time... and years later that same boy becomes my lover... wow." He grinned. "And I can't really imagine you with a girl, Dei."

"I sure could then." The blond chuckled. "I mean, hell I was against that stuff before."

"I always knew I was gay..."

"Not always." Madara corrected. "Since you were five. You saw your parents having sex and were totally disgusted."

"Sensei!! Don't give me more images than I had back then." Itachi shivered.

Madara laughed, nuzzling the younger Uchiha.

Itachi nuzzled back, smiling.

"Oh, Itachi..." Seishi smirked. "Did Dei tell you about his first kiss?"

"FUCK NO. UN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" The blond protested, blushing madly.

Itachi blinked, and Seishi giggled. "You see, Deidara had just gotten his hand mouths when-"

Deidara punched his aniki in the shoulder roughly. "SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!"

Seishi grinned. "When I walked back in the room, he had been making out with himself."

Itachi laughed softly, shaking his head.

Deidara tackled the older male, only to be pulled away by Madara. "Hey, hey. Calm down, blondie."

The younger Uchiha smiled softly, taking Deidara into his arms. "Calm down, love..." He kissed the blond's cheek, nuzzling him.

Deidara's face was dark red, and he was clearly flustered.

Madara chuckled, helping Seishi to his feet again.

Seishi stood, thanking Madara and looking at the couple. Itachi was stroking Deidara's hair, trying to calm him.

The blond huffed, pouting.

Deidara took a deep breath, snuggling into his boyfriend's chest.

The Uchiha smiled. "Seishi, sensei... can I talk to Dei in private for a bit?" He asked, and Seishi nodded, walking out of the tent.

Madara smiled, teleporting out.

"Dei... You know about the divisions of powerful clans?"

"Yeah... why?" The blond looked up again.

"My father was the leader of the Uchiha, and I was his eldest child."

"O-oh..." Deidara blinked.

"My father used all his time and energy on the clan, and on me. I had to be the strongest, so he trained me since I was very small, before Sasuke had been born." He paused, biting his lip.

"And...?" The blond nuzzled the Uchiha, trying to get him to relax a bit more.

"When Sasuke was born, father was still so focused on me, he never noticed his other son. I didn't have a good father-son relationship with dad either. I was a tool, he gave the orders. Mom and I were friendly enough, but because Sasuke needed attention, and I was busy, she concentrated her own time on him, and that kind of drove us apart."

Deidara frowned.

"Then one day, I was training alone when Madara-sensei showed up. He said that he'd been watching me since I was born... and he wanted to help me with the training, so I could be strong. But not only that, he was... like the father I never had... and the mother I missed."

Deidara smiled softly. "It's okay... I... think I understand him a bit better, un."

"I needed to hide. I pretended to be emotionless around everyone but sensei, Sasuke and Shisui. After some time, Shisui, my cousin and best friend, started getting distant, too, because of the missions we had... and Sasuke, I just didn't have time. So sensei was, for a good part of my childhood, all I had..."

Deidara nuzzled Itachi, sighing softly.

"Then I had to go into ANBU... the clan wanted me to spy on the village, and seeing how my father trained me and my powers were well developed at a young age, they had no doubt I'd be accepted."

"And you were..."

"Unfortunately." Itachi sighed, resting his head on Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara stroked his seme's hair softly.

"But it wasn't because of my power."

"It wasn't...?"

"Well, partly not. Of course, the village needed someone strong to be loyal to them, but they also needed a strong Uchiha to be loyal to them... and not to their own clan."

Deidara's eyes grew wide as he realized what the Uchiha was telling him. "They needed a spy..."

"And they got one." Itachi bit his lip. "When I was four, it was a really rough time of the war. I got caught in the middle... and all those bodies, the screams, the blood... it was too much for me, being only a child..."

Deidara shuddered, clinging tight to the Uchiha. "I know war... it's hell..."

The Uchiha nodded, wrapping his arms around Deidara. "That was my weakness, and they knew it. They also knew of my loyalty to the village, and because of my weakness, I was completely opposed to my father's plan of bringing war on Konoha. So I became a double spy..."

The blond nodded, finally understanding. "Do any of the other Akatsuki know this...?"

"Pein, Konan and sensei know the whole story. Sasori and Kisame just know a bit, the others don't have any idea about it..." Itachi sighed. "But then we had another problem, too."

Deidara looked up, nuzzling him again.

"Way before Akatsuki, before my birth... before Konoha..." He paused, thinking how to word it. "Madara-sensei and his brother were the leaders of the Uchiha. And sensei had a lover back then, too."

"He did....?" The blond blinked in shock.

"Yes. And this person... slowly, Madara himself and all that happened, the clan, his lover... he was slowly destroyed. His life was crushed because of his way of being, so proud and stubborn, and even if only part could be blamed on Hashirama, Madara blamed it all on him. I can understand why."

"Hashirama...? Senju Hashirama?" The blond asked in shock. "Even I know who that is!"

"That's exactly the problem at hand, Deidara. You knew who he was, but had you ever hear of Uchiha Madara before?"

"No..." The blond admitted.

"Because back then... Uchiha and Senju were terrible enemies, always moving, always fighting, and never winning. Madara and Hashirama in particular were terrible, going against each other even after all other had fallen. They continued until they fainted, none of them won... It was like that for a long time. After they became lovers, that didn't change at all. Madara still hated the Senju, and the Uchiha were still hated by them. But some were tired... of all the fighting. Hashirama convinced the Senju to try asking for peace between both clans, and so they did."

"A truce...?" Deidara asked, blinking again.

"Yes. But sensei wouldn't listen, and he didn't sign. His vision was fading because of the Mangenkyo Sharingan, and even almost blind and in pain he fought. He knew, even then, that if they signed the Senju would slowly take over. The Uchiha would be weakened until it was forgotten, and Madara-sensei was always loyal to the clan. He wanted victory for the Uchiha. And one day... one day he lost his vision completely."

Deidara frowned. "Then what happened?"

"Izuna, sensei's brother, gave him his own eyes. So Madara-sensei could see again, and he could fight for the clan. He could keep the clan's honor, that was how he saw it. So organizing a big attack, they went against the Senju again... eventually, with all the fighting, Izuna went against what sensei said and went to the battle field. He got killed then, and Madara was crushed. His hate for the Senju only got bigger, and they insisted on peace. Hashirama tried to comfort him about his brother's death, but he didn't want that... he wanted to defeat the Senju. But the clan turned against him, forcing him to sign. Even when he explained everything he knew would happen, the Uchiha decided it was better to stop fighting and be equals and allies to the Senju." Itachi shook his head. "In the end, Hashirama defeated Madara after they created Konoha, too, so now sensei hated both the Uchiha and the village. That is where my problem was."

"Ohh... Madara hated the village, and you loved it, un..."

"I didn't know if I should... destroy the Uchiha... or work beside them. I just had no idea what to do, but I didn't want war. But then... I had more reasons to stand by the village than to let it be attacked. Because sensei also hated the clan, and he wanted to kill them, and my loyalty was in the village, too. So I decided to obey the Hokage, and Madara-sensei helped me kill them all, the Uchiha... but I couldn't kill my brother." Itachi smiled. "Madara understood, and he left me to... talk... to Sasuke. I told him that was only to test my ability, and that he should hate me. And become powerful enough to kill me. After explaining some things, I left..."

"Why not tell him the truth, un?" Deidara frowned, nuzzling him.

"I didn't want him to know about the Uchiha being outcasts of the village... and all that past. I wanted him to believe that our clan was truly the pride of the village, and that I had done that for my own dark reasons." His smiled saddened. "Sasuke had always seen me as his caring older brother... it hurt to break it like that, to break him. My words were terrible, and I'm sure they cut deep in him. So I left the village as planned, after begging the Hokage to take care of Sasuke... and not to let them kill him. I became a missing-nin, and joined Akatsuki."

The blond nodded, understanding more.

"But there was something... before I came to Akatsuki, when I ran from the village... I went to a hiding place, where sensei should meet me after we killed the clan. But... I waited... and waited..." Itachi started shaking slightly. "I needed him there... I was so scared of what I'd done, I broke down. I think I cried for hours... I don't know how long..."

"He... didn't show up?"

"No..." A tear fell down Itachi's cheek as he leaned against the blond. "After some time... t-the hurt I felt... I turned it into hate. I convinced myself that I hated him..."

Deidara stroked the Uchiha's hair, nuzzling him.

The brunette nuzzled back, sighing. "T-the next time I met him was... w-when..." He looked down.

The blond kissed the Uchiha, understanding the rest of the story.

Itachi kissed back, closing his eyes. Slowly, he calmed down and broke the kiss, smiling softly. Lying back down, he motioned for Deidara to lay beside him.

The blond obeyed, snuggling close.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Deidara. "Thank you... I don't think I could say all that again... so thank you for listening, Dei..." He whispered.

Deidara nuzzled him, smiling softly.

Itachi nuzzled back, noticing how his chest felt warmer now... and his heart was also beating fast. Smiling, he closed his eyes. "I... don't know how I survived all this time without you..."

"Heh... Me neither, un."

The Uchiha kissed Deidara softly, sighing. "I..." He paused. "I wanted to come back here... but I thought you'd be angry if I came back, so I just hid around for some time... until I actually came close to the camp."

"Ita... Aishiteru."

"Aishiterumo, Dei..." Itachi smiled, kissing him again. "I always will love you."

The blond smiled, snuggling closer.

The Uchiha kissed his neck softly, sighing. He held Deidara in his arms, concentrating on the feeling of finally having his loved one again.

Deidara yawned softly, closing his eyes.

Itachi pulled the cover over himself and the blond, smiling.

Deidara yawned softly, snuggling closer.

"Sleep, koi... you need to rest as much as I do." Whispered the Uchiha, nuzzling him.

"Zzz..."

Itachi closed his eyes, yawning and also falling asleep.


End file.
